Mudando pra melhor UA
by Ju-Sng
Summary: Kagome sempre foi diferente das outras pessoas, nunca quis ter nascido, sua vida nunca foi como sempre sonhou... isso até fazer uma viagem e conhecer novas pessoas, novos lugares, e... um novo amor. InuKag SanMir
1. Minha vida

**"pensamentos"**

**(comentários idiotas da autora)**

_**acontecimentos passados, diário da kagome ou sonhos**_

_**- falas(se o fanfiction não comer os travessões assim que eu publicar)**_

**Gente, só uma coisa, antes que alguém me condene por eu colocar a Kikyou tão má(alguns as odeiam e outros a amam), é que tinha que ter uma personagem beeeeem má, e eu sei que ela não é totalmente ruim, eu diria que apenas sofre por amor, ela era boa até pensar ter visto Inuyasha a enganando, e depois disso seu coração ficou com rancor, aí... bom, aí vocês sabem de toda a história né...**

**Mas mesmo assim eu prefiro a Kagome... rsrsrs**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**MINHA VIDA**

_Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, sou uma garota diferente da maioria das pessoas, passo a maior parte do tempo em casa, mais precisamente em meu quarto, e quase sempre ouvindo música, escrevendo ou fazendo alguma coisa na internet._

_Minha vida sempre foi meio... anormal por assim dizer, por quê?_

_Bom... com 6 anos comecei o 1º grau, e sempre fui uma garota muito magrinha, feinha mesmo, fiz poucos amigos nesse ano, mas nenhuma pessoa debochava de mim, já na 2º série as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas, os garotos principalmente adoravam puxar meu cabelo, me faziam chorar muitas vezes, meus amigos, ora, que amigos? evaporaram, já se encontravam em outros grupinhos. Na 3º, 4º e 5º série tudo mudou mais uma vez, fiz uma única amiga, que depois de um tempo se mostrou uma falsa, que só queria ser minha amiga porque eu era mais inteligente que ela e a deixava copiar as respostas dos deveres. O pessoal insistia em debochar de mim, eu era conhecida como "dentucinha", "mônica", "vassoura"... 6º série: pré adolescência, não aguentava mais aqueles malditos deboches, falei com minha mãe, ela me levou no dentista, depois de um mês coloquei o aparelho fixo, algumas semanas depois disso as professoras chamaram minha mãe pra dizer que eu tinha dificuldade em ler de longe, que provavelmente eu precisaria de óculos, a primeira coisa que pensei quando minha mãe me levou no oculista foi: "ótimo, mais uma zoação, além de sorriso metálico, agora vai ser quatro olhos também", e minha mãe, para tentar levantar um pouco minha auto-estima me deu de natal naquele ano um computador, foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida, nas férias fui vistar meus tios em Tókio, a última vez que tinha ido lá eu era muito pequena. Conheci minha prima Sango, nós ficamos amigas de cara, até hoje ela provavalmente é minha única amiga. Ela me apresentou uns amigos dela, que eu não estou muito lembrada, só me lembro que um deles Sango vivia chamando de "pervertido". Mas nunca tive muito contato com eles. _

_Na 7º série eu estava um pouco mais contente, acho que por causa do computador, descobri a internet, de cara comecei a fuçar em tudo, MSN, Orkut, Blogs, Kazaa... E tive minha primeira "paixonite", um caso perdido, o garoto mais popular da escola, e talvez o que mais fazia piadinhas de mim._

_Na 8º série fiz novas amigos, na internet. Minha lista de contatos do MSN lotou, eu gostei disso, me divertia, era cada figura mais inédita que a outra. Descobri que era boa em uma matéria, a química, aquelas fórmulas, a tabela periódica, eu simplesmente adorava! Me saía bem nas provas, mas lembro que na prova final a professora disse: "Parabéns a Srta. Higurashi que tirou a nota mais alta da turma". Todos começaram a me chamar de puxa saco, eu não entendia, será que eu tinha algum problema que todos me odiavam? _

_Hoje tenho 15 anos e estou terminando o 2º colegial(faço 16 daqui a 2 meses), estudo numa escola só de 2º grau... e mesmo assim, nenhum amigo, pelo menos não nessa cidade, todos me acham uma aberração, com exceção dos amigos virtuais e uns parentes distantes, sou uma aluna boa e ruim, muitas vezes passo raspando, mas não tenho do que reclamar._

_Nunca beijei ninguém, os garotos me acham feia, e afinal eles estão certos, eu sou mesmo. Sou magra, meus cabelos são horríveis, e uso aparelho e óculos, de acordo com meu dentista e oculista, daqui a um mês eu poderei não usar mais. Nunca me apaixonei também, quer dizer, nunca amei uma pessoa a ponto de sentir frios na barriga, as pernas tremerem, o coração bater mais forte a ponto de senti-lo na garganta, não sei se é isso que acontece, mas minhas amigas virtuais dizem que é assim. _

_Meu maior sonho é morar em outro lugar, outro lugar em que eu iria conhecer novas pessoas, e que eu fosse bem tratada... Acho que isso pode ser um sonho muito idiota, já que todos me dizem que não importa que eu vá pra outro planeta, sempre irão existir pessoas com a capacidade de pensar menores que a de uma ameba... e quer saber? todos que dizem isso estão certos, mas não me importa, alguma coisa me diz, que eu ainda serei feliz, não importa se eu tiver que sofrer mais pra isso acontecer..._

Kagome Higurashi - chama uma voz distante, a garota ainda está absorta em seus pensamentos e tentando passar tudo que pode para o diário

KAGOME HIGURASHI - chama novamente

Kagome estava na aula de história, o professor chamava os alunos para entregar-lhes as provas finais, a garota levantou da última classe do fundo com todos os colegas a olhando, começaram a rir e cochichar.

"Droga... como eu queria, algum dia, mesmo que demore muito tempo, dar o troco nesses idiotas"

Ela pega a prova, até que não tinha se saído tão mal, das 20 questões acertou 15. - Razoável - pensou ela. - Pelo menos passei nessa matéria.

Ela volta sua atenção para sua classe, tinha esquecido o diário aberto, dois colegas curiosos - e insuportáveis - estavam indo lê-lo.

NEM PENSEM NISSO! - ela gritou quando estava na metade do caminho de volta para seu lugar, todos a olharam curiosos.

Srta. Higurashi, o que é que a senhorita pensa que está fazendo?

Kagome corre até sua classe, puxa o diário, o fecha, joga novamente na classe e lança um olhar cortante para os colegas, ainda os olhando, com o rosto vermelho, diz:

Apenas impedindo dois idiotas de lerem o que não devem!

Por favor Srta. Higurashi, saia da sala, a srta. sabe muito bem que não deve gritar no meio de uma aula.

Ótimo, com licença - ela pega a mochila e literalmente joga tudo, caderno, estojo, canetas, e o diário, dentro dela. - "Vou embora, estou no último período mesmo"

Se encaminha para fora da aula, ainda com os colegas rindo dela, a garota ficou mais vermelha do que nunca.

"Droga, porque foi que eu nasci? Esses idiotas não me deixam em paz... se eles soubesse como eu sofro, se eles soubessem o que é ser tratada dessa maneira..." - os olhos da garota começam a se encher de lágrimas, ela baixa a cabeça e sai do colégio, chega em casa e sobe para o quarto. Liga o computador, e abre o windows media player, começa a ouvir Broken - Evanescence, e chora.

"Que ódio, ódio de todos, ódio de mim, ódio da minha vida.. Por que tudo isso acontece comigo, por quê? O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer tudo isso?"

Ela se conecta e abre o msn.

"Quem sabe algum amigo está on line"

E tinha, a sua prima, que morava em Tókio, Sango.

SaNgO está digitando uma mensagem

SaNgO diz:

Oi prima! Tudo bem?

Kagome poderia ou não dizer que estava triste e deprimida, resolveu mentir.

Kagome - as aulas estão acabando... até que enfim! diz:

Oi prima, to bem! e vc?

SaNgO diz:

Tudo ótimo! e apropósito, concordo com seu nick

Kagome - as aulas estão acabando... até que enfim! diz:

Pois é... tem algo planejado para as férias?

SaNgO diz:

A princípio nada, mas quero te fazer um convite

Kagome - as aulas estão acabando... até que enfim! diz:

Qual?

Kag - "Hum... o que será que é?" - as lágrimas dela agora paravam de rolar, gostava muito de falar com a prima, de alguma maneira, ela a acalmava.

SaNgO diz:

Você vai saber amanhã a noite

Kagome - as aulas estão acabando... até que enfim! diz:

aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! você sabe que sou curiosa!

SaNgO diz:

eh por isso mesmo que so vou dizer amanha! rsrsrs, brincadeira, é que a minha mãe vai falar com a sua e talz...

Kagome - as aulas estão acabando... até que enfim! diz:

Ah, tudo bem, vou ficar esperando ansiosa

SaNgO diz:

Ok! assim espero

Kagome - as aulas estão acabando... até que enfim! diz:

ahhh sua malvada! kkkk

SaNgO diz:

ih prima, vou ter q sair... até amanhã!

Kagome - as aulas estão acabando... até que enfim! diz:

até

Kagome estava se sentindo melhor, era sempre bom falar com Sango.

"Nossa, faz muito tempo que não vejo a Sango, será que ela está bonita? Deve estar... o patinho feio da família sempre fui eu..."

Kagome ouviu batidas da porta, fechou o WMP que estava tocando a música nemo-nightwish, deixou o msn em modo off line e se virou para a porta em sua cadeira giratória.

Filha... o almoço está pronto - diz a mãe da garota limpando as mãos no avental(eita, da onde que eu tirei isso?)

Tudo bem, vamos lá! Estou morta de fome! - e sorriu - "sorriso falso... "

Ela desceu as escadas acompanhada da mãe, até que ela perguntou a garota:

Filha, como foi a prova?

Bem, agora só falta saber os resultados das provas de matemática e química.

Como acha que se saiu?(pergunta típica de mães... pelo menos da minha)

Provavalmente passei raspando em matemática, mas tenho certeza que tirei uma boa nota em química, essa matéria é meu forte. "Uma das únicas coisas que sei direito" - completou em pensamento.

As duas entraram na cozinha onde o avô e o irmão de Kagome já estavam sentados e esperando pela comida.

Mãe! Eu to com fome! O que tem pra comer?

Hum... você vai ver.

Kagome senta ao lado do irmão e a mãe vai até o forno e tira de lá a melhor comida que existe, na opnião de todos na casa.  
Souta e Kagome se olham e falam ao mesmo tempo:

LASANHA!

Viu que valeu a pena esperar?

Sim! Sim! Sim!

Os quatro comeram até não entrar mais nada no estômago(afff, depois o pessoal não sabe pq eh q engordam).

Nossa mãe, você se superou! Tava muito boa! nota 1000!

Concordo.

Isso, eu amei!

Ótimo, que bom que gostaram, Kagome, se quiser pode subir, Souta, é sua vez de me ajudar na cozinha, e não se preocupe, você só vai secar os pratos...

E o vovô?

Ele já ajudou ontem.

Kagome saiu da cozinha, subiu as escadas, e entrou no quarto. Se atirou na cama tentando dormir e uma sensação se apoderou do seu corpo e sua mente, não sabia o que era, só sabia que estava com uma sensação de que estava esperando por alguma coisa, sentia que era uma coisa boa, mas ao mesmo tempo ruim, sentiu felicidade e um certo receio, sentimentos misturados, que lhe davam um certo desconforto e curiosidade.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

**

* * *

Bom, espero que tenham gostado! tenho 7 caps prontos aqui, vai ser um por semana!  
Não sei ao todo quantos vão ser... veremos...**


	2. Lembranças

Ok, ok, eu estava realmente com esperanças com o fanfiction não retirasse os travessões, mas... como puderam ver no 1° cap... ó doce ilusão, então, a partir de agora as falas irão comçear com um e os pensamentos continuam sendo com um **"**

Boa leitura! Respostas das reviews no fim do cap.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**LEMBRANÇAS**

Kagome acordou duas horas depois se espreguiçando, olhou para o computador que tinha deixado ligado. Não tinha vontade de falar com ninguém e nem de entrar em nenhum site. O desligou.

Olhou para o relógio, três horas da tarde, era muito cedo.

"E agora? Sair ou não sair? - ela queria muito ir no cinema, já fazia algumas semanas que não assistia a um filme. - Ir ou não ir ao shopping? - era o único shopping que havia na cidade, e não era muito grande, mas dava pra se divertir.

Ela decidiu que sim, precisava se distrair, no outro dia seria o último dia de aula e o começo das férias, e também estava muito curiosa para saber o que Sango iria dizer a ela. Bocejou e foi tomar um banho antes de sair. As 03:45 começava o filme que ela queria assistir.

Depois de algum tempo ela saiu do chuveiro, escolheu uma calça jeans, all star preto e uma blusa preta escrita de branco algumas frases em inglês, um brinco que quase não se notava, e colocou os óculos. Em 5 minutos seus cabelos começaram a se "armar", ficando um tanto... volumosos e meio descuidados(ta... totalmente descuidados O.o).

Foi até seu espelho e susprirou.

"É... melhor do que isso não fica"(quem viu o diário da princesa sabe que eu tirei essa frase de uma parte do filme, e da pra ver que ela realmente não se cuida né? Mas prometo que isso vai mudar! rsrsrsrs)

Penteou mais uma vez os cabelos, e já ia saindo do quarto quando se lembrou que tinha que pegar mais algumas coisas. Abriu a mochila que havia levado para o colégio naquela manhã e pegou um caderno branco com escritas em preto na capa(parece com o meu... pq será? hauhauha) que fazia de diário, uma caneta e dinheiro. Colocou tudo numa bolsa simples.

Desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha onde sabia que a mãe estaria.

'Mãe, vou no shopping.

'Ah... tudo bem filha, não volte tarde.

'Tudo bem - ela foi até a mãe e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Caminhou devagar até o shopping, pensando. Chegou lá em menos de 15 minutos e faltavam apenas 5 para começar o filme, se apressou. Entrou correndo e parou quando quase bateu de cara na porta de vidro do local(em homenagem a minha amiga Natália que não foi apenas um "quase").

"Só o que falta é eu quebrar o vidro da porta..."

Subiu pelas escadas até o cinema, comprou a entrada para o filme "Constantine"(peguei o primeiro filme que me veio na cabeça, aqui não tem cinema, e só sei que o único filme em cartaz atualmente é "batman begins", e realmente não tava a fim de colocar esse na fic), e se encaminhou para a sala escura do filme. As poltronas eram em tons avermelhados, era uma sala grande e naquele momento haviam mais ou menos 120 pessoas. Foi subindo até o fundo, e se sentou, até que ouviu um murmúrio e alguém fazendo "psiu" de umas 5 fileiras de cadeiras a sua frente. Ela não acreditava, até ali, num lugar público onde se encontrava todo o tipo de gente, ela tinha que se encontrar com seus "queridos" colegas, e os que ela menos gostava. Eles eram em 4, 2 garotas e 2 garotos, e ao que parecia, vendo de cima, um dos garotos tinha passado o braço pelos ombros de uma das garotas e o outros dois se beijavam como se precisassem um do outro pra poder respirar(da onde tirei isso.. meu Deus a cada dia que passa eu me apavoro mais com meus pensamentos... kkk).

Olhou diretamente para a garota que havia lhe chamado a a tenção, a odiava, conhecia ela desde a terceira série, fingiu ser sua amiga por quase 3 anos, se Kagome pudesse deixar alguém numa ilha deserta, seria ela. Uma garota tão mesquinha que fazia amizades por puro interesse, uma garota que trocava tanto de namorados que qualquer um se surpreendia, apesar de tudo ela era linda, tinha aquele poder de sedução, e todos naquele colégio a adoravam, queriam ser sua amiga mais que tudo na vida, não era difícil descobrir porque Kagome era detestada, por causa dela...

'Kikyou - murmurou.

'Você está sozinha? Ora que pergunta, é claro. Uma garota que é, sempre foi e sempre será esquisita, é sozinha... - e sorriu maldosamente, em seguida beijou seu novo namorado ainda olhando para Kagome, as duas se fusilavam com os olhos. - Inveja? - ela terminou o beijo e falou isso só mexendo os lábios, mas Kagome entendeu.

Ela estava beijando o garoto que Kagome gostava há um tempo, de alguma forma Kikyou descobriu esses sentimentos de Kagome e espalhou para toda escola, ela não sentia mais nada por ele, mas ela seria atormentada pelo resto da vida, pelo menos ela achava que seria.

'Cale a boca sua grande... - e sussurrou também a encarando sem piscar, mas foi impedida pelo filme que começava naquele instante. Kikyou deu um sorriso vitorioso e voltou sua cabeça para frente. - "Juro... que se tivesse coragem eu contaria tudo que sei sobre essa... essa... droga, não consigo nem pensar numa palavra para defini-la tamanha a minha raiva"

Começou a prestar atenção no filme, embora seus pensamentos estivessem em anos atrás.

Mais precisamente na 5º série, depois das férias.

------------------------------------------------------------

_'Kikyou! Como passou as férias amiga? - Kagome se lembrava..._

_'Oi... ah é você, hã... estou bem, perfeitamente bem! - Ela falou isso de uma maneira rude, Kagome não percebeu, ou fingia não perceber._

_Dois meses depois do início das aulas daquele mesmo ano_

_'Ai, olha aquela completa vaca da Yuka, - Kagome olhara ela de uma maneira estranha, Yuka era uma das melhores amigas de Kikyou, ou pelo menos ela achava que era - ela começou a gostar do Houjo só porque eu disse que achava ele bonitinho_

------------------------------------------------------------

_Algumas semanas depois:_

_Kagome havia chegado uns minutos depois de Kikyou na aula e ouviu sem querer uma conversa entre ela e Yuka._

_'Você realmente é a pessoa mais esperta que já conheci... a quanto tempo está levando aquela garota estúpida no papo? 2, 3 anos? - Kagome teve a impressão que estavam falando dela._

_Kikyou deu uma risada curta eu ao mesmo tempo debochada e cruel._

_'Desde a 3º série. Garota insuportável, mas temos que agradecer muito a ela - e sorriu falsamente - nos salvou de poucas e boas deixando eu copiar os deveres dela... Fico me perguntando por quê ela confia tanto em mim, me conta tudo, até os segredos mais íntimos! Idiota, como se eu não fosse contar para as minhas verdadeiras amigas o que ela guarda naquela cabeça que pelo jeito só serve pra isso, pensar, porque de resto... acho difícil ela arranjar um namorado antes dos 30 anos, nossa, ela é muito ridícula - e as duas riram com gosto._

_Kagome escutara tudo, estava pasma, sua única amiga, estava se mostrando a pessoa mais perversa que poderia existir, não queria mais aquilo pra ela, não precisava de amigas falsas e sem coração. A garota deu três passos para frente e cutucou o ombro de Kikyou, que virou instantâneamente. Kagome respirou fundo, seus olhos demonstravam raiva, e antes que perdesse a coragem, "sentou" a mão com toda força que pode naquele rosto estranhamente sedutor e falso._

_'Isso, é pra você aprender a nunca mais enganar as pessoas de forma tão... horrível e perversa - Disse isso entre uma lágrima que teimava em cair._

_Kikyou esfregava sua mão na bochecha que havia levado o tapa, a marca da mão de Kagome ainda estava vísivel. Ficou na hora, chocada com a atitude dela e ao mesmo tempo feliz, e só o que disse foi:_

_'Pelo menos estou livre de você, de seus papos sem nenhum fundamento, e de ter que olhar pra essa sua cara esquisita, esquisita como tudo em você!_

_A partir daquele dia, sempre que, até por brincadeira a chamassem de esquisita ou esquisitinha, ela ficava profundamenta brava._

Kagome piscou e deu mais uma olhada para Kikyou, ela estava assistindo o filme na grande tela a sua frente(nãããão... sério?), não parecia se importar com nada, a não ser com o presente, o que faria no próximo dia, que namorado escolheria e que roupa usaria. Sorriu lembrando do tapa que havia dado em Kikyou - "Aquele provavelmente foi o momento em que tive mais coragem em toda a minha vida"

Não conseguia prestar atenção no filme, seus pensamentos voaram mais uma vez, dessa vez para a sétime série.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Era intervalo de uma das aulas, Kagome sentia muita sede e desceu as escadas um pouco apressada, o sinal tocaria a qualquer momento. Se encaminhou pelo corredor quase vazio aquela hora, a não ser por alguns alunos mais novos, parou no primeiro bebedouro que viu, quando tentou tomar água, não saiu absolutamente nada. "Estragado" - pensou._

_Havia só mais um, em um corredor um pouco afastado de onde ela estava, um corredor um tanto deserto, quase ninguém ia lá._

_Chegando perto do local, ouviu um barulho, parou na mesma hora, passados poucos segundos ela recomeçou a caminhar, devagar e sem fazer nenhum barulho, quando virou a cabeça para a direita, se deparou com aquela cena. Kikyou aos beijos, muito mais do que isso, em um verdadeiro amasso com alguém que Kagome não conhecia. Depois de fechar a boca - que até aquela hora estava aberta de tanta surpresa - ela se escondeu ao lado de velhos armários para não ser vista, reparou melhor no garoto, era alto, corpo atlético, cabelos loiros, não foi difícil reconhece-lo, era o namorado de uma amiga inseparável de Kikyou: Ayame._

_Kagome arregalou os olhos e saiu dali bem de fininho, se esquecendo completamente que estava com sede. Aquela cena ainda estava em sua mente. "Kikyou, em um amasso com o namorado de Ayame... não da pra acreditar, a cada dia que passa eu me indigno mais com ela... um dia tudo isso que ela faz, não só contra mim, mas contra todos, vai vir à tona, e ela vai se dar muito mal."_

------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome verificou a hora no relógio de pulso que ganhara da mãe no último natal, já fazia quase uma hora que estava no cinema, não tinha percebido, já que estava com seus pensamentos de anos atrás rodando em sua mente. Respirou fundo tentando prestar atenção no filme mas não conseguiu, Kikyou tinha o poder de mexer com os brios de qualquer pessoa.

Enquanto olhava para a tela em sua frente, só no que pensava era em todas as maldades de Kikyou, não só pra ela mas para muitas pessoas, desde a quinta série, e não tinham sido poucas.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

**Olá novamente! Primeiramente agradeço às reviews que tive no 1° cap! E, sobre esse 2°, eu gostei de escrevê-lo... o que acharam?**

**Respostas:**

**Vivica Higurashi: **Obrigada pelos elogios, e resolvi atualizar uns dias antes, espero que fique feliz:P... tb sei como é baixa estima, é horrível, e fiz essa fic um pouco pensando em mim há uns tempos atrás...Beijos! Continue lendo!

**Inu-N: **Miga! Que bom que gostou do primeiro cap(revirando os olhos e tocindo freneticamente)! Rsrsrs, a sim, agora q lembrei o que te disse de idéia eu adorei saber que vc vai colocar! Beijão!

**Samy Higurashi**: Hei, valeu por dizer que é minha fã de carteirinha! Fiquei feliz ao ler! E que bom que achou que minhas idéias são ótimos e que escrevo bem! É sempre bom receber elogios!

**Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki: **Que bom que gostei! Sim eu tinha te mandado pelo MSN o primeiro cap, mas acho que dei umas reformuladas depois que te mandei, certo? Beijão.

**Lina-Yuki: **Humm, sabe que quando comecei a escrever a fic primeiramente ia ser uma história diferente? Eu sabia que ela ia ser meio paranóica e depressiva com tudo e todos, porque era pra ser uma história da minha vida de uns tempos atrás, incluindo o aparelho e óculos que eu uso(mas garanto que digamos, não sou tão descuidada quanto a Kagome, até fico bem com os dois), mas aí saiu meio que um pouco diferente, mas to gostando de escrevê-la! Beijos e continue lendo!

**Lly-Chan:** Hum... então somos parecidas, eu quase descrevi minha vida, ela é mais ou menos como eu era... Mas isso vai mudar!Eu tb gostei daquela parte que ela diz que vai dar o troco, quem sabe não dá né? Até mesmo involuntariamente!

Acho que postei rápido, uns dias antes do que eu previa! rsrs Beijos, valeu pela review!

Gente, é isso... e vou fazer uma pequena propaganda, meu blog: www.transparencia. 


	3. Cócegas?

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**CÓCEGAS?**

Kagome saiu do cinema assim que o filme terminou, se lhe perguntassem qual era a história, os atores, ela não saberia responder. Não havia prestado atenção em quase nada. Se encaminhou para a praça de alimentação, queria comer alguma coisa e escrever no diário.

Desceu um andar e parou em frente a uma lanchonete, comprou um hamburguer e uma coca-cola e sentou em uma das muitas mesinhas que haviam no lugar. Olhou em volta, tinha gente de todo tipo, casais comendo batatas fritas, grupinho de garotos, em uma mesa perto da deles outro grupinho de garotas, ambos grupos se olhando e dando risadinhas...

"Sempre a mesma história" - pensou ela dando uma mordida no hamburguer e tirando da bolsa o diário e uma caneta, se pôs a escrever enquanto comia e tomava de vez em quando a coca-cola.

_Um erro, realmente, um erro vir no cinema, TENTAR ver um filme, é, tentar e nada mais que isso, a Kikyou estava a poucos metros de distância de mim com mais 3 amiguinhos, que aliás um deles era o que eu gostava há um tempo e ela estava beijando ele. Cara, ninguém merece uma garota como ela. Putz, ficou me provocando por um bom tempo. Às vezes acho que eu sou a felicidade daquela garota, tipo, ficar me provocando, me chamando de "esquisita" ou "esquisitinha" coisa que ela faz desde a quinta série. Ah fala sério!_

_No que isso vai dar?_

_E quem se importa?_

_Se minha alma evapora_

_Ninguém liga_

_Minha vida segue sua injustiça_

_Aonde estão?_

_Emoção e a Razão_

_Sigo sozinha, triste e solitária_

_Sem companhia_

_Sem esperança_

_Fiz esses versos agora, não estão "perfeitos" mas acho que expressam um pouco mais do que eu sinto._

'Escrevendo num diário? Ora que interessante... - Kikyou apareceu ao lado da garota, sozinha.

Kagome mais do que rápido fechou o caderno que escrevia o jogou na bolsa.

'O que eu escrevo ou deixo de escrever não é da sua maldita conta!

'Uh! a esquisitinha tá esquentada é? Não importa, mas cuidado... qualquer dia seu diário pode sem querer acabar indo parar na minha mão - e sorriu, aquele sorriso de sempre, um sorriso falso e frio.

'Onde que estão os seus amiguinhos hein? Vá importuna-los ou cale essa sua droga de boca!

'É, acho que tem razão, tenho coisas melhores pra fazer com minha boca, e principalmente, com a minha língua, do que ficar discutindo com você... ah! - e colocou as mãos na boca teatralmente - desculpe, esqueci, você não sabe de mais outra coisa pra fazer com sua língua além de falar e comer, não é mesmo? - e riu.

'Ora sua... - sua mão estava tremendo de raiva, e inconscientemente pegou o copo que ainda continha coca-cola e atirou em direção a Kikyou, o líquido escorreu pela blusa branca dela até uma parte da saia rosa. A garota gritou e arregalou os olhos.

'Olha o que você fez sua imbecil! Minha roupa novinha! Ah você me paga por isso! - ela disse quase gritando, boa parte das pessoas que estavam na praça de alimentação pararam pra ver a cena.

'É? Mas você quer saber de uma coisa? Eu gostei, ou melhor, eu AMEI fazer isso, aliás, fazia muito tempo que eu não fazia algo assim, desde a quinta série não é mesmo? Que eu sentei a mão na sua cara! E agora me dá licença porque eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui dicutindo com você! - dizendo isso pegou a bolsa e se encaminhou pra fora do shopping, cada passo seu acompanhado por muitos olhares curiosos que estavam assistindo aquela cena inédita.

'VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR! ESCREVA ISSO! - ela gritou e Kagome não gostou de como essas palavras chegaram ao seu ouvido.

Saiu do shopping ainda atordoada com o acontecido, parou no ponto de ônibus e entrou no primeiro que parou na sua frente, queria ir pra casa, precisava ir pra casa, descansar, descansar de seus pensamentos de anos atrás.

Estava aparentemente quieta, queria escrever mas ao mesmo tempo dormir, olhou para o relógio, eram quase oito horas.

"Meu Deus... que dia maluco"

Desceu na última parada antes da sua casa, chegou até o início das escadarias do templo em pouquíssimo tempo, e subiu, calmamente, chegando em casa foi até a cozinha, tomou um copo de suco e procurou a mãe.

Não estava na sala.

Nem no corredor.

Abriu a porta do quarto e lá estava ela, deixando umas roupas dobradas em cima da cama de Kagome.

'Ah, oi filha, tudo bem? Como foi o filme?

Kagome por um momento pensou em dizer tudo para sua mãe, mas a vontade se dissipou com a mesma rapidez que chegou.

'Han... ótimo - respondeu sentando na cadeira do computador.

'Fico feliz de ver que você está se divertindo, encontrou algum conhecido lá?

"Diversão? Diversão? Não.. não foi nada divertido, a não ser a parte que joguei coca-cola... nela"

Em vez de falar, fez sinal positivo com a cabeça.

'Então, eu vou descer e ver se Souta quer alguma coisa. E você, não quer nada?

'Não obrigada mãe, comi no shopping.

'Está bem então.

Kagome olhou para o computador, e em seguida para a mochila, se sentiu estranha novamente.

"Mas o que diabos está acontecendo comigo? Essas benditas sensações, só fico me perguntando se é algo bom ou ruim, algo me diz que é bom mas sei lá, nem eu mesma me entendo."

Era cedo ainda, mas a garota decidiu dormir, no outro dia receberia a nota das provas finais, e estava estupefata com os acontecimentos recentes, todos eles, pressentimentos, o esperado telefonema de Sango e a briga com Kikyou.

------------------------------------------------------------

'Kagome... Acorde! Você vai se atrasar!

'Ah mãe.. deixa...

'Kagome, já são sete e meia, sua aula começa daqui a quinze minutos..

'O QUÊ?

Ela deu um salto da cama, estava atrasada.

"Não... hoje não!"

Pegou a primeira roupa que achou e vestiu, penteou os cabelos e escovou os dentes, fez isso tudo em cinco minutos, pegou a bolsa e saiu do templo. Chegou ofegante na escola, e em cima da hora.

"Ai meu Deus... não acredito que cheguei!" - e entrou ainda ofegante na sala de aula e sentou no lugar de sempre, Kikyou a encarava com ódio.

'Bom, hoje é o último dia de aula de vocês, ano que vem eu não serei mais seu professor, embora, que muitos de vocês eu poderei me reencontrar, por isso, peço que quem precisar fazer exame, estude!

Ele pegou uma pilha de provas que estavam em cima de sua mesa e se encaminhou para o centro da sala, e recomeçou a falar:

'Enquanto vou entregando as provas de matemática e química, vocês podem ir saindo, e quem tirou nota abaixo de 30, me espere no corredor - dizendo isso começou a caminhar por entre os alunos e lhes entregando as provas.

Alguns ao receberem a prova sorriam na hora, outros, suspiravam aliviados ou suspiravam de tristeza. O que Kagome percebeu era que a maioria ficava um tanto "decepcionado". Reparou em Kikyou quando o professor lhe entregou as duas provas.

"Expressão indiferente, como sempre... mas sei que ela se saiu bem, dá pra notar"

O Professor agora se encaminhava para o lado de Kagome, e lhe entregava as duas provas, e antes que ela visse a nota, este sussurou: - parabéns - e continuou as entregando para o restante dos alunos. A garota agora olhava para nota, ambas provas valiam 60, e ela havia tirado na de matemática 43 e na outra - a de química - 60.

Ela sorriu, por fora e por dentro, pegou as duas provas e guardou-as na bolsa, saiu da sala e percorreu o longo corredor em silêncio e mais rápido que o normal, queria ir pra casa, as férias agora começavam oficialmente, e ela queria ficar longe daquele lugar o máximo possível.

Chegou em casa em menos de dez minutos, e foi correndo até a mãe - que assistia televisão na sala - e lhe deu um grande beijo.

'PASSEI! PASSEI! NOTA MÁXIMA EM QUÍMICA!

'Ah filha que ótimo! Fico muito feliz por você, você mereceu!

'Obrigada mãe. - e sorriu, há muito tempo não se sentia aliviada, alegre.

'E então...o que pretende fazer nas férias?

'O de sempre eu acho, computador, cinema...

'Quem sabe isso não muda?

'O que quer dizer?

'Não sei. - e sorriu de um jeito que deixou Kagome muito curiosa

'Você por acaso... por acaso falou com Sango ou a tia?

'Ah, como sabe?

'Foi só um palpite! Mas eu estava certa, vocês estão tramando alguma coisa.

'Não é bem "tramar", é uma coisa que você irá gostar.

'O que é?

'Se eu contar, Sango ficará muito, mas muito "triste" - dizendo isso desligou a tv com o controle remoto e saiu da sala, deixando uma Kagome confusa pra trás.

------------------------------------------------------------

Algumas horas haviam se passado desde a conversa com a mãe, Kagome estava na internet, e não parava de olhar para o relógio, já estava anoitecendo e a qualquer momento Sango poderia ligar, no fundo Kagome sabia o que era que a prima queria dizer, ou melhor, desconfiava de que ela iria a convidar para passar uns dias em Tókio.

'Será? - sussurou. - "Ou talvez ela que talvez venha passar uns dias aqui. - Ela preferia a opção um.

Olhou para o pulso mais uma vez, eram oito horas, passara todo dia na internet e estava realmente cansada(de nao fazer nada né?). Desligou o computador e decidiu dormir, mas antes foi até a porta e gritou para a mãe:

'SE SANGO LIGAR ME PASSE O TELEFONE, VOU DORMIR UM POUCO. - e fechou a porta, deitou e se ajeitou para um breve cochilo, seus olhos pesaram, e dormiu mais rápido do que de costume.

_Estava andando por algum lugar que não sabia o que era, na companhia de alguém que ela não sabia quem era, só conseguia ver um vulto, cores muito brancas , estava sob um piso preto, aparentemente um piso qualquer, a princípio estava conversando com esse vulto, e chorava, depois ambos ficaram em silêncio, de repente tudo ficou no mais obsoluto breu, e cores vivas começaram a aparecer, Kagome sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo que ela ja dera em todo sua vida, cheia de emoção, felicidade..._

Kagome não chegou a saber o que aconteceu depois do sorriso, por que acordou, não sabia o que era, mas algo a incomodava, alguém estava na cama dela e lhe fazendo... cócegas?

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

**Quem não gosta da Kikyou acho que vai gostar desse cap... rsrsrs**

**Eu disse que ia postar uma vez por semana, mas a pedido da minha mais recente amiga Mirella resolvi postar hoje... o próximo no máximo até terça feira já vai estar aqui!**

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Motoko Kinomoto: **Obrigada pelo elogio, e espero que tenha gostado do cap!

**Samy Higurashi: **Oi! Claro que vou considerar sua review, é sempre bom receber todo tipo de opinião, e vou explicar o pq do cap anterior ter sido tão parado, é que quis mostrar como a kikyou é e sempre foi, e talvez isso tudo que Kagome se lembrou venha à tona... entende? Espero que você tenha gostado desse!

Beijos pra todos e até a próxima


	4. Convite

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**CONVITE**

Depois de perceber que alguém estava lhe fazendo cócegas, uma coisa que há tempos não sabia o que era, abriu os olhos e sentou na cama, rindo. Depois de longos segundos recebendo cócegas pela barriga, pescoço e pés, Kagome viu quem era o responsável, ou melhor... a responsável.

'San... SANGO?

'Nossa menina, não grite assim, meus tímpanos são sensíveis - e riu

Kagome sem pensar mais abraçou a prima, feliz por finalmente poder ver a sua melhor amiga depois de tanto tempo.

'O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que iria telefonar!

Sango sentou na cadeira giratória.

'Bom... minha mãe e eu decidimos que fazer uma surpresa seria mais... satisfatório.

Kagome reparou na prima, estava mais bonita do que da última vez que havia a visto.

'Você está tão... tão... diferente.

'Igualmente.

'Que nada, continuo a mesma feinha de sempre.

'Ainda paranóica? Você não é feia, apenas uma beleza escondida.

'Ah tá... tudo bem - e riu, - mas me diz, o que faz aqui Sango? Veio passar uns dias?

'Na verdade... Bem, vamos embora amanhã.

'Já? - e sua expressão mudou rapidamente para tristeza.

'Já? Pensei que iria querer aproveitar o máximo possível essas férias.

'Hãn?

'Kagome!

'Tô confusa, o que quer dizer?

'Ok, você quer, por acaso, passar as férias em Tókio?

Kagome ficou feliz novamente, não, ela não estava feliz, estava maravilhada, alegre, contente.

'Eu... Ah Sango! É claro que eu quero, é a coisa que mais quero nesse mundo!

Sango levantou da cadeira e abriu o guarda roupa de Kagome. Procurou por alguns segundos alguma coisa, e tirou de lá uma mala, a jogando na cama.

'Então está esperando o quê? - e riu indicando a mala - arrume suas coisas!

Kagome retribuiu a risada, levantou da cama num salto, e começou a arrumar suas coisas, primeiro as blusas e calças, logo depois algumas saias e como não entrava mais nada, pegou outro mala, esta, um pouco maior.

'Mas me diz, como está indo lá? - perguntou Kagome ainda maravilhada porque iria viajar.

'É... passei raspando em física e principalmente em química... e você?

'Melhor nota em química, matemática e física raspando também.

'Não entendo como você consegue se sair bem em química...

'E diversão? - falava enquanto colocava o restante de suas coisas na segunda mala.

'Tenho poucos amigos, mas adoro eles! A gente quase sempre sai nos fins de semana.

'Quem são?

'Um deles se chama Miroku, é bem... digamos - e procurou a palavra certa para defini-lo - tarado.

'Tarado? Tipo, no duro? - e lembrou que Sango chamava um dos amigos de "pervertido" - Ah! Não é aquele cara que você chama de "pervertido"?

'Ele mesmo, e continua mais pervertido que nunca, deve conhecer minha bunda melhor que qualquer outra pessoa - e ruborizou.

'De que forma?

'Ele passa a mão mesmo, mas não só em mim... em todas as garotas. - e suspirou.

'E você parece se chatear bastante né? - disse já desconfiando que a prima tinha uma certa "queda" por ele.

'Eu? Eu? N- não...

'Hum... sei, bom... acabei de arrumar minhas coisas, vou lá descer pra falar com a tia, a gente só vai amanhã né?

'Isso.

Kagome saiu do quarto sorridente e desceu as escadas correndo, como de costume. A mãe de Sango estava sentada no sofá, conversando com sua própria mãe.

'Tia!

Ela se virou e levantou na mesma hora.

'Kagome! A quanto tempo! Como você está?

'Estou ótima! Fiquei muito feliz com o convite de Sango!

'Que bom, com certeza irá se divertir.

Ela se virou para a mãe, que sorria.

'Ah mãe... Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! - E lhe deu muitos beijos na bochecha.

'Sabia que você iria gostar da surpresa.

'Sim! Eu amei... Agora vou subir por que deixei Sango sozinha no quarto.

E novamente subiu as escadas correndo, quase tropeçando no último degrau, e entrou no quarto derrapando.

'Hoje deve ser um dos dias mais felizes de toda minha vida!

'Virá melhores! Acredite... vamos nos divertir muito em Tókio.

'Assim espero, mas me conte sobre os outros amigos que você tem.

'Bom, além do Miroku tenho outro melhor amigo, o Inuyasha.

'Eu conheço?

'Provavalmente não, se mudou pra Tókio faz uns 2 anos, depois que você foi lá.

'Ah, ele é legal?

'Foi quase uma guerra pra conseguir fazer amizade com ele, bem fechado e pode-se dizer que meio rabugento às vezes, mas depois que você conhece ele, o adora. Ele mora com o Miroku.

'Com o Miroku?

'É, é que a família dele resolveu sair de Tókio, aí como ele se recusou a sair, ficou com o apartamento e ofereceu uma vaga, colega de quarto mesmo. E Inuyasha apareceu.

'Entendo, e amigas? Você tem muitas?

'Na verdade não muitas, apenas colegas na aula, meus melhores amigos são o Inuyasha e o Miroku.

'Eles são seus colegas de aula?

'Sim. E você aqui? Muitos amigos?

"Muitos amigos? Nossa, eu seria muito mais feliz se tivesse amigos, ou melhor, se a Kikyou não existisse, Sango não deve saber o que é rejeição de todos, mas, olhando pra ela, vendo o sorriso dela, dá pra notar que ela é feliz como está, até os olhos dela transmitem isso, e eu sei que posso ser assim, é só me esforçar um pouco" - Infelizmente não Sango...

'Ah...

Conversaram por mais alguns minutos até que a mãe de Kagome avisou que a janta estava pronto. Ambas famintas foram até a sala de jantar onde um cheiro maravilhoso as entorpeceu. Comeram muito bem, não sabia se dizer o que estava melhor, se a comida ou a sobremesa. Depois de quase meia hora comendo e conversando as duas garotas voltaram para o quarto, e uma boa noite de sono as aguardava.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Branco-pérola, um sonho repleto de coisas com essa cor, a mesma estrada do sonho anterior, mas dessa vez branca, a medida que Kagome andava, a marca de seus pés ficavam na estrada, caminhava, depois de um tempo começou a correr, quase sem fôlego, correu, por um tempo indeterminado, até que parou sem mais nem menos, e uma figura apareceu a poucos metros dela. Alguém, não se conseguia ver o que ou quem era, mas estava sentado, cabeça baixa, com as mãos no rosto..._

------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome acordou de repente, ficando extremamente chateada por não poder terminar o sonho, bocejou e olhou para o relógio, três e meia da manhã, em seguida, olhou pra baixo, Sango dormia num colchão no chão, aparentemente sem percer que a prima acordara. Estalou os dedos das mãos e tentou dormir novamente.

Após dez minutos pensando e sem conseguir nem ao menos cochilar, levantou e pegou a bolsa onde o diário se encontrava e uma caneta. Logo depois se ajeitou e ficou sentada na cama encostada no travesseiro e ligou o abajur. Começou a escrever

_São quase quatro horas da manhã e perdi o sono... ótimo!_

_Bom, pelo menos tenho uma novidade! Sango veio aqui hoje em vez de ligar, ela me convidou para passar as férias em Tókio! Perfeito!_

_Estou tendo uns sonhos estranhos desde ontem, sei lá, tudo branco, é esquisito, diferente... Estou feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo triste... não sei o que me espera lá, será que esses amigos da Sango vão me aceitar? Digo... não vai implicar comigo?_

_Ai kagome, tire essas coisas da cabeça, você tem que fazer um esforço pra ser feliz!_

_Ah droga, eu to cheia de inspiração pra fazer um poema mas não consigo transmiti-lo em palavras! Parece que falta algo, um toque especial... Um sentimento. _

Ela respirou e olhou para fora, as estrelas brilhavam mais do que nunca, então, piscou demoradamente e recomeçou a escrever, ainda pensando que faltava um sentimento para deixa-la com mais inspiração, uma espécie de "tempero" para deixar tudo que ela escrevia com mais emoção.

_Algumas vezes ao contemplar o céu, em noites claras, sem nuvens ou ambos, podemos brincar de contar as bilhões de incontáveis estrelas em nossa inocência tão distante...  
Todas as estrelas brilham. Algumas mais, outras menos...Algumas maiores, outras menores. Isso provavelmente porque cada pessoa tem seu olhar próprio sobre as estrelas, e se identifica nem sempre com a maior e mais brilhante...  
Em nossa inocência distante, não podemos perceber que algumas daquelas estrelas são visíveis sim, mas apagaram-se e morreram há muito tempo. Eis a dúvida do homem: todas as estrelas brilham, e ele não consegue identificar as estrelas mortas...  
Por isso que, ainda inocente, ele continua olhando para aquela estrela... Aquela que não é nem maior nem mais bela, mas é sua estrela.  
E todos os outros corpos que habitam o céu e a terra, e que fazem parte de um universo maior que a visão do homem, também o contemplam penalizados. Porque eles sabem que aquele homem nunca vai saber se sua estrela morreu ou continua viva...  
Porque eles sabem que o homem continuará a olhá-la todos os dias...   
Porque eles sabem que milhões de anos podem passar, tempo incomparável  
à breve existência do homem, e essas estrelas, mortas ou vivas, continuarão a brilhar... _

(OBS: essa mensagem foi escrita por "Cainã Monteiro", achei num blog)

Kagome estalou os dedos mais uma vez e guardou o diário e a caneta, desligou o abajur e se ajeitou na cama para dormir, depois de meia hora, pegou no sono.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

Esse capítulo ficou um pouco pequeno, mas não tá dos piores né?

Espero que gostem!

Uh! Eu iria postar uma vez por semana, mas não to me segurando rsrs

Respostas:

**mk-chan160: **Ta aí sua "chata"(brincadeira rsrs), de tanto você dizer pra eu postar... hauahuha, mas quero review, tá? E aí, gostou desse capítulo? E sobre o que eu estou planejando fazer com a kiknojo, por enquanto só planos mesmo... kisses miga

**INU-N: **O Miroku e a Sango se acertam? Tem beijo? Hauhauahuha eu não vou parar de te importunar! kkkk Gostou desse capítulo? E eu também to doida pra escrever quando a Kagome fica linda(uia, digitando isso tive uma idéia aki! Nhai!)

**Samy Higurashi: **Acertou no palpite né? Rsrsrs Ah eu pensei eu fazer a Kagome dar outro tapa nela, mas num sei, achei que ficou melhor o refrigerante na roupa, beijos miga, t+

**nathbella: **Tb acertou no palpite rsrs, q bom que tá gostando da fic! Obrigada pela review!

E não demorei muito pra postar né?

**Lori-Nakamura:** Hum, eu queria fazer suspense tb em quem tava fazendo cócegas na Kagome, mas acho que ficou legal né? Gostou?

Beijos galera! Até o próximo!


	5. Tókio

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**TÓKIO**

Sango e Kagome acordaram quase ao mesmo tempo, com o sol as envolvendo. Após vários bocejos e resmungos, tiveram que levantar, a movimentação no andar de baixo era muita.

'KAGOME! SANGO! LEVANTEM! - gritou do pé da escada a mãe de Kagome.

As duas garotas ainda enrolaram por mais alguns minutos, até que Souta entrou no quarto correndo e pulando nos pés de Kagome.

'Mana, mana! Levanta! Você vai viajar, lembra?

Então tudo veio à tona na mente sonolenta dela. Sango, o convite...

'Souta! Maninho querido! - sentou de repente na cama o abraçando, estava muito feliz.

'Ai mana, você tá me apertando - e ri.

Ei Kagome, pega leve, ele é apenas uma criança - Sango acabara de levantar e estava rindo da cena que via.

'Ops, desculpe Souta.

'Tudo bem, mamãe está chamando vocês há horas, quanto antes pegarem a estrada, melhor, é o que ela diz.

'Diga a ela que daqui a pouco descemos.

'Tudo bem.

O garoto saiu do quarto transmitindo o recado gritando, enquanto corria para a cozinha.

'Ele é um bom garoto - falava Sango enquanto começava o décimo bocejo da manhã e se levantava.

'É... Sango, é quanto tempo de viagem até Tókio? - Kagome também começava a levantar, enquanto olhava no relógio, eram dez horas.

'Hum... Acho que umas duas horas, às vezes um pouco mais.

'Ah.

Em cinco minutos estavam prontas e descendo as escadas para tomar o café da manhã.

'Bom dia pra todos - dizia Kagome puxando uma cadeira para se sentar à mesa, onde todos seus familiares estavam.

'Idem - falava Sango puxando uma cadeira também.

'Bom dia, dorminhocas.

'A mãe... é sábado. - Sango se defendia.

'Mas vamos viajar, esqueceu?

'Por um momento, sim.

'Kagome, tudo pronto? - perguntava sua mãe, lhe servindo de café.

'Sim, arrumei tudo ontem.

'Então está bem, e não esqueça que daqui a vinte dias você tem dentista e oculista, venha de ônibus, estarei te esperando.

'Tinha me esquecido disso, mas tudo bem, Sango, você vem comigo nesse dia?

'Claro!

Saíram do templo depois de uma hora, com uma despedida exageradamente emocionada, de acordo com Kagome. Se arrumaram no carro desse modo: Sango na frente com sua mãe e Kagome no banco de trás.

'E então, preparada para as melhores férias da sua vida?

'Assim espero, vai ser legal, posso até sentir isso! quase 3 meses de pura diversão, longe de colegas insuportáveis! - disse pensando em Kikyou, e onde ela passaria suas férias, se divertiu por um instante pensando nos lugares mais apropriados para sua "querida" colega. E se teria mais paz dali por diante.

'Nossa, falando assim parece que você é torturada durante alguma aula.

Kagome se debruçou entre o banco de sua tia e o banco de Sango, colocando um braço em cada lado, e resmungou:

'Quase isso.

'Hãn?

'Nada, deixe pra lá.

'Tudo bem, ei, quer ouvir música?

'Claro!

Sango ligou a rádio do carro, onde tocava uma música do grupo Green Day.(não me perguntem como a rádio funciona na estrada, os japas são muito espertos rsrsrsrsrs)

'Esse grupo é legal. Você gosta Sango?

'Acho bom, aquela música... como é mesmo o nome? Ah... lembrei! Boulevard of broken dreams é muito legal.

'Eu também acho, Basket case é boa também.

Após muitas músicas, umas boas e outras ruins, e quase uma hora e meia de viagem com Sango contando sobre seus amigos, tocou uma que na opnião de Kagome, era uma das melhores que existia, Seven Nation Army.(Gente essa música é dez, é da banda white stripes, passei meses procurando! Pq só sabia o refrão rsrsrs quem puder ouvir, aconselho, é quase um clássico na minha opnião).

'Ah eu amo essa música! É perfeita!

'Engraçado... eu conheço ela de algum lugar... - Sango fica pensativa por um momento até que lembra - Claro! O Inuyasha tem um CD que tem essa música, ele está sempre ouvindo!

'Legal. "Como será esse Inuyasha? Outro rostinho bonito ou um cara legal?"

Elas ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que a mãe de Sango fala:

'Sango, você está fazendo uma propaganda tão grande de Inuyasha e Miroku pra Kagome, por que não os chama para eles irem lá em casa mais tarde?

'Boa idéia! Assim que chegarmos eu ligo pra eles!

Kagome ficou feliz, finalmente os conheceria, bem, Miroku ela lembrava pouco, então praticamente o conheceria.

Depois de meia hora, elas chegaram em Tókio, e em casa. Kagome estava maravilhada, tudo em sua volta era novo, os prédios, lojas que vira no caminho, inúmeras pessoas caminhando, se divertindo. Era maravilhoso.

Entraram em casa, a garota carregava sua inseparável bolsa com o diário e mais uma mala, Sango carregava a outra. Era uma casa grande, dois andares e 4 quartos no segundo andar, em um deles havia uma televisão de vinte e nove polegadas e um sofá. De acordo com Sango, era a sala do cinema com os amigos. O quarto em que Kagome fora colocada era de tamanho médio, com uma cama de casal, banheiro, guarda-roupa, mesa-de-cabeceira e um notebook em uma mesa.

'Espero que goste.

'Nossa, tá ótimo! E esse notebook?

'Pode usar, minha mãe comprou ele pra quando precisasse viajar, ela é advogada, aí está sempre de um lado pro outro... Venha aqui que vou lhe mostrar meu quarto!

As duas seguiram pelo corredor comprido até a última porta. Que na frente estava escrito em uma placa: NÃO ENTRE SEM BATER, era uma placa de madeira pendurada no meio da porta.

'Bem vinda ao meu mundo - diz Sango abrindo a porta.

Era um quarto de tamanho razoável, as paredes eram de cor palha e o teto era lilás, quase uma cor uva, do lado direito da porta estava o guarda roupa branco, a frente o computador e em diagonal da porta, encostada na parede, a cama, uma estante entre o computador e a cama com livros, gibis, anjinhos e um microsystem, um espelho grande do lado esquerdo da porta, e na mesma parede, um pouco mais a frente, a televisão de quatorze polegadas em um suporte, e a janela na parede onde a cama estava encostada, na parede a frente havia também uma placa de metal com fotos, e no teto haviam duas coisas penduradas, uma era uma espécie de enfeite em formato cilíndrico, branco, artesanal e com uma bolinha pendurada, pra dar peso, que girava e ficava um efeito interessante, e o outro era a rede dos sonhos(é uma lenda, pesquisem! rsrsrs), e espécies de "canas" penduradas abaixo da rede que faziam barulho se balançasse.

'Muito legal seu quarto!

'Que nada, só deixei com "minha cara". Da última vez que você veio ele estava diferente, né?

'Realmente... - e se encaminhou para a placa de metal.

Em uma foto Sango estava com sua mãe, em outra ao lado de um garoto que estava com a bochecha vermelha(quem será? Não tenho a mínima idéia), em outra estava sozinha em um balanço, em outra estava ela, o mesmo garoto da bochecha vermelha e um outro, mas que não dava pra ver nenhuma parte da cabeça, porque ele estava com uma almofada tapando o rosto. Em uma parte da placa tinha uma poesia escrita a mão:

_Amigo é..._

_Amigo é aquela pessoa que o tempo não apaga, que a distância não esquece, que a maldade não destrói. _

_É um sentimento que vem de longe, que ganha lugar no seu coração e você não substitui por nada. _

_É alguém que você sente presente, mesmo quando está longe... Que vem para o seu lado quando você está sozinho e nunca nega um sentimento sincero. _

_Ser amigo não é coisa de um dia, são atos, palavras e atitudes que se solidificam no tempo e não se apagam mais. Que ficam para sempre, gravados,_

_Na memória_

_E no coração_

_Para: Sango_

_De: Inuyasha_

(OBS: não sei quem fez essa poesia, mas modifiquei o finalzinho)

'Bonito não? Inuyasha escreveu essa poesia pra mim. Em um dia que digamos, eu estava em uma certa depressão.

Kagome adorou, ele de fato, escrevia muito bem.

'Lindo.

'Olhe, este é Miroku - e apontou para a foto com o garoto com a bochecha vermelha(ahhh ninguém sabia que era ele) - e este - apontou para o outro, com a almofada no rosto - é Inuyasha, mas o babaca(noooossa como ela gosta dele) fez o favor de colocar a almofada na frente do rosto quando fomos tirar a foto.

'Ué, por que?

'Digamos que o Inuyasha é meio... envergonhado.

'Tá mas ele tem alguma marca no rosto ou algo do tipo?

'Não... é só tímido demais. - falando isso pegou o telefone e discou para a casa de Miroku.

'Alô.

'Miroku?

'Sangozinha?

'Ai Deus, dai-me paciência. É Miroku, é a Sango.

'Como foi de viagem?

'Bem, escuta, você e Inuyasha querem vir aqui em casa?

'Hoje?

'Não, semana que vem! Lógico que hoje.(que má...)

'Ah, tudo bem, eu pergunto pra ele, que hora mais ou menos?

'A hora que vocês quiserem.

'Tudo bem, até mais então.

'Até.

E desligou o telefone.

'Você não foi um pouco grossa com ele? - perguntou uma Kagome se referindo ao "Não, semana que vem! Lógico que hoje."

'Ah ele sabe porquê.

'Mas eu não - e sorri curiosa.

'É a mão "amaldiçoada" dele.

'Ah, entendi... realmente, essas serão férias muito divertidas. - e riu. - O que vamos fazer hoje?

'Bom, o hentai e o Inuyasha vem aqui em casa daqui a pouco, enquanto isso a gente pode ficar na net, pode ser?

'Claro, lembra nas férias do ano passado que ficávamos conversando até altas horas?

'Como poderia esquecer? - Sango responde enquanto ligava o computador. - Nossa, a gente deu muita risada.

'Kagome, vou lá em baixo trazer biscoitos, faça o que quiser aí enquanto isso.

'Pode deixar.

Sango saiu do quarto e como de costume, a primeira coisa que Kagome fez foi colocar uma música, dessa vez foi Here without you - 3 doors down. Logo depois entrou no msn, apenas algumas pessoas on line, mas preferiu ficar em modo off line(ai caramba eu faço muito isso). Resolveu entrar em alguns blogs, de pessoas que não conhecia, até que começou a ler um post, um blog anônimo.

_Fico indignada, como podem seres tão... tão... ANORMAIS e ESQUISITOS conviverem entre nós? Como se fossem pessoas reais, por Deus, eles são uma grande AMEAÇA para a sociedade, as crianças quando os veêm ficam apreenssivas._

_Por que ninguém faz nada para acabar com isso? Eles deveriam ser extintos, essa é minha opinião! E da grande maioria também!(respondam na enquete ao lado)._

A medida que Kagome lia, ficava de queixo caído, sabia que essa pessoa estava falando de youkais, embora nunca tivesse conhecido nenhum, não tinha nenhum preconceito, apenas uma vez vira um na rua, e decididamente, as crianças não se escondiam dele. Achou uma total falta de respeito, primeiro por que na opinião dela, eles eram normais, apenas com uma certa força, apenas alguns usavam seus poderes especiais para o lado do mau. Lembrou de uns meses antes, enquanto assistia ao telejornal, passou uma notícia sobre um assassinato misterioso, feito por um youkai poderoso e que ainda se encontrava foragido.

"É por causa de youkais como esse que certas pessoas ignorantes acabam achando que todos são assim, é rídiculo."

'Blogs? - chega Sango com um pacote de biscoitos de chocolate.

'É.

Ela pega uma cadeira que estava perto do computador senta ao lado da prima. Começa também a ler o mesmo post, e fica com uma expressão meio preocupada e meio brava.

'Kagome, você tem algo contra youkais?

'Por que essa pergunta? - ela para de ler e a encara.

'Só me responda, tem algo contra youkais... ou... hanyous? - ela estava extramamente receosa de ouvir um "sim."

'Lógico que não, você não me conhece Sango? - diz pegando um biscoito.

Sango suspirou aliviada.

'E esse post?

'Sei lá, mas é repugnante o jeito(alguém sabe da onde tirei esse "é repugnante o jeito"? rsrsrs)... Me deixa irritada, essas pessoas que fazem isso não tem um pingo de inteligência, só pensam nelas e em mais ninguém. E olha só, blog anônimo, não tem nem coragem para se assumirem como preconceituosas.

Kagome procurou na página a enquete, com a seguinte pergunta:

_Você acha que youkais e hanyous deveriam ser extintos?_

Ela marcou a opção "NÃO" e clicou em "votar," o resultado parcial mostrava 61 sim e 39 não.

'Que horror - exclamou fechando o blog, já visivelmente irritada. - mas por que perguntou se eu tinha algo contra?

'Não... nada - resolveu deixar para que a prima tivesse uma surpresa.

Poucos minutos depois a campainha tocou.

'Já volto, vou abrir a porta.

'Tá. - Kagome sentiu aquela sensação novamente, dessa vez junto com um frio na barriga e com imagens de seus dois últimos sonhos. - "Isso está me deixando louca, por que essas sensações? E esses sonhos?"

Suspirou, e enquanto mudava de música, ouviu passos no corredor, e em seguida, Sango entrou acompanhada de seus dois amigos. Um deles tinha o cabelo preto e olhos azuis, o outro tinha olhos dourados, cabelo branco-prateado e no topo da cabeça... orelhas de cachorro?

"Um... hanyou?" - Kagome se surpreendeu, ao mesmo tempo que chegava a conclusão que aquele garoto era o mais bonito que havia visto em toda sua vida, e entendia o porquê de Sango ter feito aquela pergunta.

Kagome iria falar alguma coisa mas quando seu olhar cruzou com o do hanyou, sentiu um breve frio na barriga e a mesma sensação de minutos antes, chegando a conclusão que aquelas, de fato, seriam as melhores férias de toda sua vida.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

**Gostaram? Finalmente o Inu apareceu! Olha só gente, o próximo capítulo eu tenho quase certeza que só vou poder postar semana que vem, porque talvez eu viage para Porto Alegre alguns dias(população, até que enfim)... Mas aí no máximo terça.**

**Beijão**

**Respostas:**

**mk-chan160: hei, gostou desse cap né? pelo menos o Inu já apareceu, e sobre o visu da kagome, também to doidinha pra escrever quando ela muda...**

**Samy Higurashi: Num demorei não, né? Pelo menos se conheceram... rsrs **

**Lori-Nakamura: Hummmm, pelo menos foi uma certa "surpresa" na hora que a Sango fala com ela, num foi?**

**Deusa do anime: MIGAAAAAA que saudade que eu tava de você menina! Não diria que a fic tá fazendo "sucesso", mas até que não tá das piores né? Que tá achando?**

**Beijão gente, e por favor, deixem reviews!**


	6. Primeiro Dia

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**PRIMEIRO DIA**

'O que foi garota? Por que me olha tanto? - pergunta ele já ficando irritado com aquele par de olhos castanhos-claros o encarando. - Nunca viu um hanyou não?

Quando ouviu aquelas palavras, Kagome saiu do "transe" e não gostou muito do tom que ele usava, uma pessoa tão linda, ela não entendia o porquê de toda aquela grosseria.

'Pra falar a verdade nunca havia visto um hanyou, mas não é por isso que estava te olhando - desvia o olhar dele e olha para Sango e Miroku.

'Então... - diz Sango olhando meio perplexa para Inuyasha e Kagome. - Hã... Kagome, como já deve saber, este é Inuyasha, Inuyasha, esta é Kagome.

'É... prazer - Kagome o comprimenta, ele faz o mesmo, meio desgostoso.

'E este - deu batidinhas no ombro de Miroku, - é o hentai, digo... Miroku.

Eles se comprimentaram também.

'Ouvi falar muito de vocês, estava realmente ansiosa para conhecê-los.

'Não digo o mesmo, fui arrastado da minha casa para cá, _hunf - _Inuyasha diz cruzando os braços.

Kagome fez uma breve careta, como que dizendo "que cara estranho" e tentou ser amigável.

'Bom, você assim parece ser bem mesquinho, mas acredite, sei como uma pessoa é só de olha-la nos olhos, e também li a poesia que fez para Sango, você não deve ser tão insensível quanto aparenta, então, relaxa ok?

'Uau! Você foi a primeira que teve coragem de falar assim com o Inuyasha! - exclama Miroku quase a aplaudindo.

'Bah Miroku! Fique quieto!

'Concordo com ele Inuyasha - Sango dava risadinhas.

'Garota esquisita... - Inuyasha fala baixinho, quase como um pensamento, mas Kagome, sempre com sua audição perfeitamente boa e um pouco apurada(não confundam com audição _extremamente _apurada, como a de Inu) ouve.

Esquisita, ele havia a chamado de _esquisita_, não gostou. Desde a quinta série, qualquer pessoa que a chamasse assim, até mesmo por brincadeira, era um babaca, na opinião da garota.

'Esquisita? _Esquisita?_ - ela chegou mais perto dele, que agora estava um pouco apreenssivo. - Nunca, ouviu bem? NUNCA me chama de esquisita, esquisitinha ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero, acredite, eu tolero muita coisa, já passei por poucas e boas, mas esquisita é uma coisa que eu ODEIO que me chamem! - dizendo isso fechou os olhos e os abriu em seguida.

'Ka... Kagome? - Sango nunca havia visto a prima daquele jeito.

Kagome quase deixou escapar uma lágrima, por que essas palavras tinham que sair da boca _dele_, ela não entendia o porquê de se sentir tão incomodada, não faziam nem cinco minutos que conhecera Inuyasha.

'Des... desculpe, é que eu, ah, esqueça... só não me chame assim de novo ok? - diz ela olhando aqueles grandes orbes dourados novamente, que naquele minuto demonstravam surpresa.

'Feh! Tudo bem - ele desvia o olhar, estava um pouco admirado e um pouco enfurecido, como aquela humana conseguia ser tão irritante e tão decidida? Ele não sabia, mas ao olha-la novamente, reparou que a garota era feia, não, não era feia, era simplesmente descuidada, conseguia, apenas a olhando discretamente o corpo, rosto e pelos óculos que ela usava, os olhos, que ela tinha muito mais pra ser mostrado, tanto interiormente quando exteriormente.

Ficaram conversando e rindo, vendo alguns tapas que Sango dava em Miroku por ele ter passado a mão em locais inapropriados, durante toda tarde, que passou incrivelmente rápida, às oito horas, Miroku e Inuyasha decidiram que era hora de ir.

'Então, acho que temos que ir, não é Inuyasha? - diz Miroku dando um beijo em Sango, na bochecha, esta, ficou incrivelmente vermelha.

'Miroku... por que diabos vocês fez isso?

'Você sabe que te amo Sango! - diz em tom de brincadeira.

'Afe, por que vocês dois não se entregam de uma vez? Esse amor platônico deixa qualquer um doido! - Inuyasha diz em meio a gostosas risadas.

Kagome conseguiu sentir o calor que emanava do corpo de Sango, tamanha era a vergonha que ela ficou.

'Inuyasha fiquei quieto!

'Ai ai Sango, tudo bem, pelo menos agora tem outra pessoa aqui pra me apoiar! - diz se referindo a Kagome, que ria juntamente com ele.

'CHEGA! Vão logo seus malucos! - Sango diz mais em tom de brincadeira do que de autoridade.

Eles se despediram e as duas garotas subiram para o quarto, para poderem conversar mais um pouco.

'Então Sango? É verdade não é?

'É verdade o que?

'Sobre o Miroku.

Ela ficou vermelha, mais uma vez.

'Cla-claro que não!

'Sei, me fala vai, da pra ver nos seus olhos que você está a fim dele, ou melhor, que o ama.

Sango suspira, se joga na cama e se ajeita ficando sentada e com a cabeça baixa, Kagome senta ao lado da prima, nenhuma das duas falam por alguns minutos.

'É verdade - Sango finalmente fala, em tom de tristeza.

'E por que não fala pra ele?

'Ah Kagome, você está aqui não fazem nem dois dias e viu quantas vezes ele passando a mão em mim?

'É, realmente, devo dizer que ele é bem... tarado, mas ele é assim com todas as garotas?

'A maioria, lá na escola leva pelo menos um tapa por dia, isso me deixa triste, poxa, muitas vezes eu olho pra ele e ele tá me encarando, às vezes é tão carinhoso... mas não sei se dá realmente pra confiar, entende?

'Há quanto tempo gosta dele?

'Quase dois anos eu acho.

'Mas e aqueles "eu te amo" que ele disse hoje?

'É por diversão, brincadeira.

'Atrás de toda brincadeira há um um pouco de verdade.

Sango levantou a cabeça, já com algumas lágrimas nos olhos e olhou para Kagome. Que a abraçou, logo depois deitando e colocando a cabeça no colo da prima.

'Nunca beijei ninguém, nunca suportei nem ao menos a idéia de beijar outra pessoa que não fosse ele. - agora ela estava realmente chorando muito, e Kagome fazia carinho na cabeça dela, tentando consola-la.

'Bom, então somos duas, eu também nunca beijei ninguém Sango, embora nunca tenha me apaixonado.

'Estou feliz por você estar aqui Kagome. E obrigada.

'Obrigada por quê?

'Por me ouvir, por tentar me consolar, e por estar fazendo um cafuné tão bom - e deu uma discreta risadinha, o que fez Kagome sorrir.

'É, mas quem sabe eu não me apaixono por um carinha daqui? Aí é você que vai ter que me agüentar chorando - e riu baixinho.

'Sua boba - levantou a cabeça, Kagome enxugou suas lágrimas com a mão e sorriu para a prima, que retribuiu.

'Agora bola pra frente, vai dar tudo certo!

'Tudo bem - ela passou a mão nos olhos, - está com fome?

'O quê? Fome? A gente passou a tarde comendo! Eu quero é tomar um banho!

'Ok, eu também vou tomar um...

Em um apartamento perto dali, duas pessoas conversavam quase a mesma coisa...

'E então Miroku? Quando vai cair na real e deixar de ser tão tarado?

'O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

'Você a ama... por que não pode simplesmente parar com essas babaquisses?

'O qu-que está querendo dizer com "você a ama"?

'Quer que eu desenhe? Acorda pra vida Miroku, passando a mão e assediando todas as garotas bonitas você não vai conseguir nada com Sango, eu gosto demais dela e a conheço muito, então, não a faça sofrer mais, mude!

Miroku ficou pensativo um instante e então desviou do assunto central.

'E a prima da Sango? A Kagome, o que achou dela? Meio... feinha né?

'Não sei, ela tem personalidade, isso não se pode negar, mas não a achei propriamente "feinha" como você diz, imagine ela sem o aparelho e os óculos... como ela ficaria?

'Não sei, mas parece que ela não se importa com a aparência...

'Claro! Ela não é que nem você que só olha o exterior das pessoas... ou melhor, das GAROTAS!

'Não diga isso.

'É a verdade.

'Mas lembra quando você entrou no quarto e ela começou a te encarar? Aí você perguntou se o problema era você ser um hanyou, e ela disse que não, era por outro motivo... eu fiquei curioso.

'Sei lá, ela me pareceu ser meio misteriosa...

Inuyasha ainda pensava em Kagome quando deitou, não sabia porquê, mas ela era diferente de todas as garotas que ela já tinha conhecido.

Kagome permanecia acordada e sentada à mesa onde se encontrava o notebook, escrevendo no diário, o sono havia sumido.

_Primeiro Dia_

_Bom, Sango passou os últimos dois dias falando de Miroku e Inuyasha, estava realmente morta de curiosidade, e hoje os conheci, mas uns minutos antes disso, eu estava no computador e vendo uns blogs, até que parei num anônimo, que falava mal de Youkais e também de hanyous, putz, fiquei fula com isso, eu odeio essa discriminação idiota, é triste saber que existem pessoas tão ignorantes a ponto de sem ao menos conhecê-los, começar a criticar, falar mal... Ok, existem youkais bandidos e tudo mais, mas aposto que o número deles é bem menor do que os humanos bandidos. Eu nunca havia conhecido um youkai ou hanyou, até hoje. É, à tarde, enquanto Sango ia atender a porta, eu fiquei olhando esse blog._

_No momento que ela chegou no quarto, e eu me virei, me deparei com dois lindos olhos dourados. Não, não estou brincando, ele era Inuyasha, um hanyou! E provavalmente o "garoto" mais lindo que já vi em toda minha vida, aqueles cabelos prateados dele... as orelhinhas fofas em cima da cabeça... Nossa..._

_E senti um frio na barriga ao olha-lo, uma sensação estranha, confortante... Não sei, mas tenho a pequena impressão que muita coisa está pra acontecer._

_E Sango me confessou que ama Miroku, o hentai, ele é legal, a não ser pelo "pequeno" defeito de passar a mão em todas as garotas bonitas(é óbvio que ele não passou em mim, a questão é, estou aliviada ou triste com isso?)._

_Não sei exatamente o que estou sentindo, quero escrever uma poesia, mas não sei... Parece que ainda falta alguma coisa..._

Kagome parou de escrever, tampou a caneta e fechou o diário. Logo depois suspirou e sorriu, estava realmente sem sono, Sango provavalmente já estava dormindo. Reparou no notebook preto e fechado perto dela.

"Que seja."

O abriu e ligou, após conectar entrou no MSN, como era sábado de noite, não era sempre que os amigos dela estavam on line, alguns saíam, alguns dormiam, outros ficavam na internet. Dessa vez apenas cinco pessoas estavam conectadas.

- Vamos ver... Yumy, Aya, kayura, samy e, SANGO? - sussurrou, apenas falando um pouco mais alto quando viu que a prima estava on line.

Imediatamente falou com ela, mas antes mudou o nick, que ainda estava "Kagome - as aulas estão acabando... até que enfim!" para "Kagome - diretamente de Tókio!"

Kagome - diretamente de Tókio! diz:

Pensei que estava com sono rsrsrs

Sango diz:

É estava... mas agora passou, nossa, que estranho falar com uma pessoa que está a menos de 5 metros de mim... hehe

Kagome - diretamente de Tókio! diz:

Podis cre

Sango diz:

Quer o email do Inuyasha e do Miroku?

Kagome - diretamente de Tókio! diz:

Eles estão on line?

Sango diz:

O Miroku sim, o Inuyasha não.(De acordo com Miroku ele está aos roncos no quarto ao lado)

Kagome - diretamente de Tókio! diz:

Ok, adiciona ele na conversa, e aí eu pego o email.

Sango diz:

Tá

"MIROKU - Não sou eu! É minha mão amaldiçoada!" Foi adicionado a conversa.

(OBS: a partir de agora, nas conversas deles pelo MSN só vou colocar as iniciais: K-Kagome, S-Sango, M-Miroku, I-Inuyasha)

M - Oiee

K - Oies

S - Olá

M - Sem sono?

S - O que acha? rsrsrs

K - É... acho que já me acostumei a ficar na net de madrugada

Kagome desviou o olhar do chat, e reparou no relógio, eram duas da manhã.

M - Bem vinda ao clube.

S - Geralmente ficamos eu, o "minha mão amaldiçoada" e o Inu-kun conversando...

K - I...Inu-kun?

M - Ai caramba, ele que não te veja falando Inu-kun, c sabe que ele odeia

S - Sei... no fundo ele gosta mas não admite! kkkkk

K - Afe, coitado, num ta nem aqui pra se defender.

M - Como se eu me importasse... hehe

S - Nossa que amigo!

M - Você sabe que é brincadeira...

K - Vocês moram muito longe daqui?

M - Não muito... acho que umas 3 ou 4 quadras

S - Tenho até medo de dormir a noite com esse hentai tão perto...affff

M - Ah Sangozinha, eu sabia! Você me ama, não tenha medo... o máximo que vai acontecer é eu invadir seus sonhos... (e colocou um emoticon de coração)

Kagome arregalou os olhos, agora entendia o que Sango havia falado sobre Miroku, era como se ele não levasse quase nada a sério. Talvez ele nem soubesse o que a amiga sentia por ele.

S - Não vou nem responder...

K - E eu só posso observar rsrsrsrs... Sango, posso dar um pulinho no seu quarto?

S - Claro...

M - Ai que inveja da Kagome...

S - Ai Deus, Miroku você não aprende

A garota deixou o status como "ausente" e se encaminhou para o quarto da prima, que estava de pijama com uma das pernas encolhidas na altura do queixo - em cima da cadeira giratória - e a outra no chão.

'Entende o que quero dizer agora Kagome? Ele leva quase tudo na brincadeira.

A voz dela não estava nem triste nem feliz, estava neutra, como se não soubesse o que sentia, Kagome chegou mais perto e sentou na cadeira que estava ao lado da prima.

'Talvez ele faça isso para disfarçar...

'Disfarçar? Disfarçar o quê?

'Que na verdade ele te ama e não quer admitir.

Sango pareceu estar processando a informação, mas não muito convencida, talvez, apenas quisesseacreditar. Kagome não tinha certeza se Miroku gostava dela, mas pelos olhares e tudo mais que ela viu por um dia, acreditou que sim.

'Não sei Kagome... Nunca ninguém me disse isso, fico confusa.

'Esqueça isso um pouco... apenas converse com ele e deixa rolar.

Nessa hora ouviu-se uma campainha do MSN, de quando alguém fica on line, Sango viu quem era e sorriu.

'Inu-kun!

'É... Inu-kun - e riu. - Adiciona ele na nossa conversa.

Sango o adicionou, e ele já começou a falar xingando Miroku.

I - Miroku seu lesado! O que diabos você tem na cabeça pra ligar essa porcaria de som nessa altura? E ainda tranca a porta né cretino?

Kagome e Sango não paravam de rir.

M - Ora, tenho amor a minha vida, é claro que fechei a porta, e não reclama que nem tá tão alto assim Inu-kun!

I - Ah eu te mato! Vc sabe que tenho audição apurada pô! E NÃO ME CHAME DE INU-KUN!

Sango começou a digitar, Kagome estava em dúvida se ficava no quarto ou ia para o seu próprio.

S - Ah Inu...

S - Yasha...

S - kkkkkkkkkkk

I - Afe Sango!

S - Dexa queto, mas c não tava dormindo não?

I - Dormir com esse doido ouvindo rock alto? Como? Só tomando soníferos mesmo!

M - Pois tome...

I - Amanhã vc me paga

M - Sango me protege, não é Sangozinha?

S - Não sei... vai ser divertido ver vc correndo de Inuyasha

M - magoei

Kagome resolveu voltar para o quarto e entrar na conversa.

'Sango, estou indo lá pro quarto, qualquer coisa me chame.

'Tá bem.

Kagome foi direto para o chat e colocou seu status como on line novamente.

S - Não é estranho? Estamos em 4 e divididos em 2 casas... rsrsrs

K - Realmente... Mas gostei desse notebook

I - Ah, oi!

K - Oi, posso te adicionar aqui no meu msn?

I - A vontade

E foi o que ela fez.

M - Poderíamos fazer alguma coisa amanhã né?

S - Poderíamos? É CLARO que vamos fazer!

I - Ótimo, o que?

M - Que tal... piscina?

S - Nem sonhe! Não to querendo ver todas as garotas do clube te darem tapas, DE NOVO

M - Está preocupada comigo Sango? Fico muito feliz... rsrs

I - Ai, parem! Já sei, vamos no.. naquele lugar que fomos semana passada(vamos deixar Kagome curiosa)

K - Ahhhhhhhhh fiquei curiosa!

S - Claro!

I - Três horas a gente vai aí...

S - Tenho certeza que você vai gostar!

M - Ainda preferia a piscina...

S - Inuyasha, na primeira oportunidade, bata nele por mim.

I - Com prazer.

Ficaram conversando por mais dez minutos e resolveram dormir, os quatro já estavam cansados e bocejando, então... apenas com um "tchau" se despediram e cada um deitou em sua cama e dormiu feito pedra, a não ser Kagome que ainda ficou alguns minutos pensando no lugar que iriam no dia seguinte, mas logo depois, devido ao cansaço, dormiu profundamente como o restante dos amigos.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

**Olá! Cá estou novamente! Gostaram do cap? Espero que sim! Pensei bastante na fic durante a "pequena" viagem de 6 horas de Dom pedrito pra porto Alegre e vice-versa. To com muitas idéias que vocês irão conferir nos próximos capítulos! Provavelmente do 8 em diante...**

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Lina-Yuki: É, realmente... Inu tímido é ótimo né? Rsrsrs Que bom que tá gostando!**

**Samy Higurashi: Espero que tenha gostado do encontro(ou melhor, a reação dos dois), fico muuuuuuuuito feliz que vc esteje gostando.**

**Pamelokinha: Olá! Claro que pode add minha fic nos seus favoritos, assim que der vou dar uma conferida na sua tb! **

**Nathbella: Num demorei muito né? Que bom que tá gostando!**

**Deusa do anime: Pois é fia, não to conseguindo deixar review na fic! To fula! E é só na sua... Beijao**

**ilana: Que bom que c tá gostando! Continue lendo!**

**Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki: Hummm tá perto, calma, daqui a pouco eles já estão totalmente in love huahauhauha, bom, não sei... veremos né, continue acompanhando!**

**T+ gente! Daqui a alguns dias o cap 7!**


	7. Diversão

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**DIVERSÃO**

O dia amanheceu rápido demais de acordo com Sango, na sua mente ela tinha acabado de deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, mas assim que os raios solares invadiram o quarto e ela ouviu a voz de sua mãe, só o que fez foi suspirar e ir pra baixo das cobertas novamente.

'Sango! Acorde! É quase meio dia! - falava enquanto terminava de abrir a janela.

'Ah mãe! Deixa eu dormir! - Sango dizia com a voz rouca e sonolenta enquanto se tapava mais ainda.

'De jeito nenhum, você já dormiu demais, tome um banho e desça para o almoço.

'Kagome já acordou?

'Ainda não, acorde ele pra mim.

'Tá...

Sango ainda estava de mau humor quando retirou bruscamente as cobertas que a cobriam, bocejou e se esticou na cama, fechou os olhos mais uma vez, e vendo que não conseguiria dormir novamente, levantou. Cerrou um pouco os olhos ao olhar pela janela. Carros passavam em diferentes velocidades, pessoas cominhavam apressadas falando ao celular, outras caminhavam despreocupadamente. A garota foi até seu guarda roupa e abriu a primeira porta, de onde caiu duas calças que estavam mal dobradas.

"Tenho que arrumar urgentemente esse guarda roupa."(parece eu..)

Pegou as calças do chão, uma delas recolocou no guarda roupa e a outra jogou na cama, então abriu a porta do meio, apanhou uma blusa de mangas curtas azul no meio do restante das roupas amassadas que continha na prateleira de cima. Ela realmente detestava dobrar roupas.

Bocejou mais uma vez antes de pegar a roupa escolhida, uma toalha e se encaminhar para o banheiro.

No outro quarto, Kagome acabara de abrir os olhos e já ia se levantando para tomar banho, que foi rápido, em quinze minutos já estava vestida e se penteando quando Sango bateu na porta.

'Posso entrar Kagome?

'Claro.

'Vamos descer para almoçar?

'Vamos sim, minha barriga já está roncando.

'Idem.

Às três horas Inuyasha e Miroku já estavam sentados no sofá da casa de Sango.

'MÃE! nós vamos sair! - dizia Sango enquanto descia as escadas correndo com Kagome atrás.

'Tudo bem, não voltem tarde, vou sair hoje também mas não demoro.

Ela beijou a filha e a sobrinha e voltou à uma sala com computador no primeiro andar.

Miroku e e Inuyasha já estavam se levantando do sofá e indo em direção a porta.

'Curiosa? - Inuyasha perguntava para Kagome.

'Sim, vocês me deixaram praticamente "a ver navios" ontem.

'Detalhes...

'Mas afinal, onde é?

'Espere e verá.

'Ok, ok...

Miroku e Sango andavam mais a frente de Inuyasha e Kagome, conversavam animadamente.

'É impressão minha ou esses dois daqui a muito pouco tempo vão estar andando de mãos dadas?

Inuyasha sorriu.

'Acho que eu e você vamos nos dar muito bem... venho achando isso há algum tempo.

'O que vocês dois estão cochichando? - Miroku parara de caminhar e olhava desconfiado para os dois, que se entreolharam.

'Não se intrometa Miroku - e deu dois tapinhas no ombro do amigo.

Andaram por mais alguns minutos, até que chegaram a uma rua movimentada, onde havia lojas, sorveterias, lans e fliperamas.

'Bom prima, aqui estamos.

'Aonde exatamente?

Sango apontou para o fliperama, que estava lotado de adolescentes.

'Esse fliperama inaugurou semana passada, o pessoal da nossa escola vem muito aqui.

Kagome sempre gostou desse tipo de coisa, jogava video game com seu irmão muitas vezes, e ganhava muitas vezes também.

'Adorei, vamos lá?

'As damas primeiro - Miroku fez um gesto para que ela e Sango passassem.

No momento que entraram, viram vários dos "brinquedos", muita gente se divertindo, rindo. Sons de tiros, socos(dos jogos né), pessoas conversando, comendo, era uma lugar enorme. Quando entraram, uma turminha de garotos olhou diretamente para Kagome e começaram a rir, a garota ficou rubra, estava acostumada com isso, mas a cada vez que isso acontecia era pior, o restante do grupo parecia não ter notado o acontecido.

Inuyasha se apressou e caminhou até o centro do lugar, onde várias pessoas estavam reunidas.

'O que tem aí Inuyasha? - Kagome perguntava curiosa.

'Pump it up.

'O quê?

'Olhe.

Ele apontou para a famosa "máquina de dança", Kagome havia dançado uma vez, há muito tempo. Naquele momento duas garotas estavam dançando uma música aparentemente difícil.

'Feh! Moleza.

'Vai dizer que você consegue?

'Ih Kagome, é mais fácil você perguntar o que ele NÃO consegue - Miroku falou para ela, ainda com os olhos nas garotas que dançavam. - Nossa como elas... elas... - e se calou com o olhar de "nem pense em falar isso" de Sango.

'Venham - Inuyasha estava indo em direção da atendente que vendia as fichas para a máquina. - Quero quatro por favor - dizia ele enquanto tirava o dinheiro da carteira.

A atendente o olhou de maneira estranha, como se pensasse se queria ou não hanyous e youkais no fliperama, Kagome se lembrou do blog que havia visto no dia anterior, ela estava realmente doida para falar poucas e boas para aquela mulher, mas no momento que abriu a boca, Sango falou.

'Han, apenas três fichas.

'Reformulando o pedido, duas fichas - Miroku completou.

'Qual é, não querem se divertir? - Inuyasha abaixou a mão que estava a carteira e os olhou com uma expressão divertida e "fazendo bico".

'Até parece, você não deixa... Não somos páreos para você Inu-kun.

'Sango, Sango... NÃO me chame assim - o "bico" que ele fazia se transoformou em uma expressão irritada.

'Tá, desculpe. Mas... e você Kagome, vai tentar?

A garota estava pensando nessa hipótese, estava com muita vontade de ir junto com ele, mas de certa forma estava receosa com o que os outros pensariam e o que aconteceria se ela fizesse feio.

'E aí Kagome, vai se juntar a esses molengas ou me acompanha nessa dança? - e fez um gesto de cavalheirismo com a mão, excessivamente teatral.

"Cansei de pensar nas conseqüências..." Ok, vamos nessa antes que eu me arrependa- e tirou da carteira o dinheiro para pagar sua ficha ficha, notou que a atendente estava visivelmente contrariada. - E olha só, se você não quiser vender as fichas é só dizer - e a olhou no fundo dos olhos, detestava esses olhares de reprovação, deboche e discriminação, que conhecia bastante.

'Ka...Kagome, deixa que eu pago - Inuyasha pegou o dinheiro dela que estava sobre o balcão e a entregou.

A mulher estava meio surpresa com o comentário de Kagome, assim como Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha, mas este estava mais com uma expressão de admiração, enfim, sem nem ouvir a voz da atendente e já com as fichas nas mãos, se encaminharam para a máquina. Chegando lá, Kagome olhou em volta, havia muita gente, ficou com um pouco de vergonha, e realmente com medo, medo daqueles olhares, medo de se sair mal e ouvir risos, quando chegou a vez dos dois, ela decidiu.

'Inu... Inuyasha, vai sem mim, eu fico só olhando.

'Ah Kagome, não seja que nem esses dois, venha, é só diversão.

'Não, eu, ah, apenas vá, eu fico assistindo, e boa sorte.

Ela olhou novamente as pessoas em volta deles, alguns cochichando, outros dando risinhos, outros(outras pra ser mais exata rsrs) sorrindo e suspirando. Virou o rosto para a direita, Sango e Miroku estavam com os braços cruzados na frente da barriga e também sorrindo para o amigo.

Alguns flashes vieram na mente de Kagome, de quando ela perdia totalmente a coragem por causa de um grupo muito grande de pessoas, mordeu o lábio e olhou para Inuyasha, ele estava subindo na pequena plataforma de metal, e antes de subir completamente, olhou para Kagome, os olhares se cruzaram, inesperadamente ela parou de morder o lábio e sentiu uma espécie de energia crescer dentro dela, sorriu para ele e deu um passo à frente.

'Mudei de idéia - e subiu no lado esquerdo da máquina.

'Fico feliz, ah, só uma pergunta, já dançou em uma dessas antes?

'Uma única vez há dois anos, mas, vamos lá.

'Por sua conta e risco? - e riu.

'Por minha conta e risco - fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça e logo depois estalou os dedos.

Inuyasha depositou a ficha e colocou uma música do nível médio e um pouco rápida.

'As rapidinhas às vezes são as melhores, não têm muito tempo pra pensar no que fazer.

'E isso é bom?

'Vai começar, presta atenção.

E começou, as flechas na tela iam de duas em duas, às vezes uma por uma, rápido e complicado, Inuyasha parecia saber de cabeça a ordem, Kagome no começo se perdeu, às vezes conseguia, mas raramente. No momento que uma sequência veio à tona, onde tinha que pular três vezes seguidas na extremidade esquerda de cima e na direita de baixo, e às vezes na ponta direita de cima e na ponta esquerda de baixo, e logo depois no meio e na ponta esquerda de baixo novamente, ela se desequilibrou e quase caiu(coitada...), mas um par(capaz...) de braços a segurou, e só o que ela viu foi o "game over" nas duas telas, e então o hanyou a levantou, e saíram dali, acompanhados de vários risinhos, incluindo de Sango e Miroku. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas seu coração batia acelerado, talvez pela adrenalina, mas sentia que não era isso.

'Obrigada - murmurou para Inuyasha.

'Está me devendo uma dança - e riu.

'Sem problemas.

'Nossa Kagome, bela tentativa, mas ninguém ganha desse cara há meses - Sango falava enquanto se dirigiam para fora do fliperama.

'Mas que foi engraçado, foi. E você Inu-Kun! Por que não foi cavalheiro e colocou o nível fácil?

'Não me chame de Inu-Kun seu baka! E já fui muito cavalheiro pegando ela para não deixa-la cair! - falava com um pouco de raiva.

Kagome ficou um pouco triste ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas não demonstrou.

'Mas sabe Miroku, pelo menos ela tentou, até Sango já tentou, pior você que nem isso...

'Eu não gosto de danças... Inu-kun.

------------------------------------------------------------

As estrelas começavam a surgir, as luzes dos restaurantes, shoppings, casas e lojas começavam a ser ligadas, a cidade ficava aos poucos colorida. E uma brisa gostosa envolvia quatro adolescentes que caminhavam numa rua qualquer de volta para casa, todos estavam extremamente felizes, o dia havia sido perfeito, depois do fliperama foram ao cinema, onde fizeram guerrinha de pipoca pois o filme não estava nada bom, Inuyasha e Kagome contra Miroku e Sango, entretanto, os mais prejudicados daquela "guerra" foram as demais pessoas na volta deles que tentavam assistir o filme sossegadamente, incluindo casais que se beijavam, e propositalmente, os dois garotos jogavam a maioria das pipocas neles. Após muitos "psius" e risos eles saíram de lá, indo até uma praça que havia uma quadra pequena para esportes, bancos, balanços, gangorras, escorregadores, e uma lanchonete com mesinhas na frente. A princípio Kagome achou que só havia crianças brincando, depois reparou que a maioria das pessoas tinha sua idade, uns falavam no celular, alguns jogavam, alguns namoravam e outros conversavam.

FLASHBACK

_'É, aqui estamos - Sango falava para Kagome._

_'Hum... Algo em especial aqui?_

_'Bem, olhe em volta, praticamente toda nossa escola resolveu passear hoje._

_'Sango, acho melhor mostrarmos pra ela o que se passa lá - Miroku falava enquanto cumprimentava algumas pessoas._

_'O que se passa lá? Hãn?_

_'Bom Kagome, a questão é o seguinte - Inuyasha ia explicando para ela, - na nossa escola há aquelas pessoas legais que você pode ser amiga sem problemas, e há também aquelas que são... digamos, um tanto "venenosas."_

_'Sei como é - a garota respondia lembrando-se de Kikyou._

_'Tá vendo aquelas garotas ali? Falando no celular e usando saia? - ele apontava discretamente para quatro garotas que usavam roupas de grife, falavam no celular e riam, as patricinhas de Tókio. _

_'Sei._

_'Essas, acredite em mim, NUNCA chegue perto, é capaz de envenenarem você apenas te olhando - Sango falava lançando um olhar de nojo para elas. - Mas, tá vendo aquelas? - dizia olhando para outras garotas que também pareciam patricinhas e que falavam entre elas mas que pareciam bem mais sociáveis. - São patricinhas mas ótimas pessoas._

_'Sango! Tudo bem? - uma das "ótimas pessoas" havia caminhado até Sango e falava animadamente._

_'Rin! Já estava sentindo sua falta!_

_'Que é isso menina, a gente se viu semana passada!_

_'Eu sei mas você é única - e riu._

_'Cunhadinho! - se virou para Inuyasha e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha._

_Kagome olhou para ela estranhando o que ela havia dito._

_'Cunhadinho? - perguntou._

_'Ah Kagome, Rin é namorada de Sesshoumaru, irmão mais velho do Inuyasha._

_'MEIO-irmão._

_'Detalhes._

_'Mas quem é você? - Rin perguntou sorridente._

_'Sou Kagome, prima de Sango, prazer._

_'Prazer.  
'Rin, não ganho beijinho na bochecha? - Miroku pergunta esperançoso e com cara de safado._

_'Sinto muitíssimo Miroku, você é hentai demais. - e piscou discretamente para Sango enquanto Miroku fazia bico._

_'Mas então Kagome, veio passar as férias em Tókio?_

_'Sim, isso mesmo._

_'Eles já falaram pra você do povo da escola?_

_'Como você sabe que eles iriam me falar?_

_'Bom, combinamos de sempre "alertar" os "novatos" sobre AQUELAS pessoas, entende?_

_'Ah, claro._

_Ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo, Rin ajudando Miroku, Inuyasha e Sango a mostrar o restante das pessoas, os populares, os nerds... incluindo o mais popular de todos, que de acordo com as garotas ele era metido e se achava "o gostosão" da parada, e mesmo assim - elas continuavam dizendo - ele era muito lindo._

_'Ele não é tão lindo assim, ele é metido... estúpido e um baita imbecil! - Miroku quase tremia de ciúmes de Sango elogiando o tal garoto._

_'Viu? Se amam... - Inuyasha falou tão baixo de modo que só Kagome o ouviu, esta apenas sorriu._

_'Ah Miroku meu querido... não se preocupe, Sango só tem olhos pra você! Ti fofula! Miroku com ciúmes! Ta aí uma cena que a gente não vê tão seguido. O maior hentai da cidade não está passando a mão em ninguém, está vermelho de ciúmes! - Rin quase se dobrava de tanto rir das próprias palavras, enquanto Sango ficava tão vermelha quanto Miroku, estes, trocaram olhares e trataram logo de desviar do assunto._

FIM DO FLASHBACK

E lá estavam eles, em um silêncio indecifrável, talvez pela felicidade que tomava contas de todos, ou talvez pelo vento que os deixavam um pouco arrepiados.

'Experimentei hoje... de uma felicidade que não pretendo esquecer tão cedo - falava Kagome com a cabeça meio baixa.

'Bom, estamos no início das férias, muita coisa vai acontecer, vamos nos divertir muito, você vai ver - Sango falava batendo um pouco os dentes.

'Sangozinha, está com frio? - Miroku a olhou, e com um positivo feito com a cabeça da garota, retirou o casaco que usava e colocou sobre os ombros da mesma.

'O-Obrigada Miroku...

Kagome e Inuyasha se olharam, ambos com menos de dois dias de convivência já sabiam quando se olharem e o porquê de se olharem, como se se conhecessem há muito tempo. Nos poucos segundos que ficaram assim, o hanyou pôde observer através dos óculos que a jovem usava, o quão lindo eram seus olhos, olhos castanho-claro, que transmitiam uma paz, fraqueza, medo, vergonha e naquele momento, felicidade, exatamente como ele se sentia, estava a cada minuto a admirando mais, sem nem ao menos perceber...

'Bom garotos... foi um dia ótimo, e até amanhã! - Sango falava olhando para a lua, retirou o casaco de Miroku de seus ombros e entregou para o rapaz, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, este, ficou imóvel, nem ao menos conseguia pensar em fazer alguma safadeza(decididamente... inédito!).

'Oi? Terra chamando Miroku! - Inuyasha passava a mão em frente ao rosto de Miroku, que continuava imóvel. - Olha! Uma loira linda do outro lado da rua! - nesse momento ele despertou do "sono profundo".

'Hãn? Loira? onde? Como?

'Você não aprende mesmo... - e suspirou - Kagome e Sango já foram seu tapado!

'Ah... - ele acompanhou as duas garotas irem em direção a casa, sorrindo para si mesmo.

'Vamos, acho que você tá precisando de uma boa dose daqueles filmes que você tem no computador...

------------------------------------------------------------

_Eu to feliz, sério... foi um dia ótimo hoje, eu me diverti..._

_Queria poder transformar em uma poesia o que senti de felicidade hoje, mas sei lá, não vai... quero simplesmente deixar gravado aqui que eu estou sorridente, alegre, feliz, como nunca estive! e conheci as melhores pessoas do mundo! Hoje também conheci a Rin, uma garota patty que é muito legal(tá, é difícil de se encontrar, mas ela é muito show) e é namorada do Sesshoumaru, o meio-irmão do Inu..._

_Inu... ele não gosta que o chamem assim, mas é tão kawaii(_fofo em japonês)_, ele tem uns olhos tão... lindos, dourados, que transmitem coragem, medo, receio, carinho, fraqueza... e mesmo depois de tudo isso, felicidade..._

'Kagome? - Sango acabara de colocar a cabeça entre a parede a porta que estava encostada.

'Oi, entre - Kagome fechou o diário e colocou dentro da mochila, ela estava sentada na cama enquanto escrevia.

Sango sentou-se em frente a prima e sorriu, e não era difícil descobrir o motivo.

'O dia foi legal né? Principalmente pra você!

'Ah Kagome, ele foi fofo me emprestando o casaco, não foi?

'Ô se foi, e a Rin também já sacou que vocês se amam... - quando falou isso Sango ficou um pouco rubra.

'Nem sei, talvez naquela hora ele tenha ficado digamos, bravo porque odeia aquele cara que a gente te mostrou.

'Vai nessa...

Ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo até que nenhuma delas aguentou mais, devido ao sono, e foram dormir, assim, terminando um ótimo dia, e o que nenhuma delas sabia, é que melhores estavam pra chegar...

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

**Ow! Não me condenem não, demorei só um pouquinho pra postar! rsrsrs... gente, a partir de agora talvez demore mais um poquinho pra postar, já que to escrevendo a metade do cap 8(os outros eu já tinha pronto)... Mas, to cheia de provas, quase sem tempo... mas vou tentar MESMO, pelo menos escrevendo aos pouquinhos...  
Então... sem mais conversa, aqui estão as respostas das reviews!**

**mry-chan: hummm, devo dizer que das suas duas perguntas, eu to decidindo se uma delas vai acontecer, rsrs... e aoutra é sim! Agradeço ao elogio! e que bom que vc tá gostando!**

**Samy Higurashi: Em sua homenagem o nome da amiga dela! rsrs, a, podis crê que a k-chan vai cuidar mais da apararência... é só ir lendo! hehe**

**nathbella: Valeu pelo elogio, e sim, na verdade é uma misturança de livros, filmes... minha vida... que até Deus duvida! hauhauha**

**lulu: A Kagome vai ficar linda, óbvio! To doidinha pra escrever essa parte(idéias a mil)! rsrs E valeu pelo elogio, e espero tb que eu não demore pra postar o próx cap.**

**rachel: Ah bom, nem é tão "tadinha", eu tb uso óculos e aparelho... aiai, ó vida cruel! hehe, mas pelo menos eu me cuido... então, não posso ser considerada a kagome nessa fic(pelo menos eu acho hauhauha), q bom q está gostando! Fico feliz! e não vou desistir da fic não!**

**Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki: Eu tb to doida pra ver ela bonita! hauhaua, ou melhor, escrever esse cap! Tb espero não demorar! T+**

**Mila: Eu tb fico a imaginando a kagome de óculos e aparelho... q coisa não... será q ela ficaria fofinha?(ju pensativa) valeu pelo elogio! e vou realmente tentar não demorar pra postar!**

**INU-N: Miga! eu tb mal espero pra escrever a transformação dela...**

**IF-Sango: Oh! adorei os elogios! Muito, muito, muito obrigada! ow, t dei uma idéia pra escrever fic? Conte-me! rsrs vou te add no msn sim! Pó dexa! só uma pergunta, qual é o sue email?**

**Mah: JUP-CHAN! hauahuha, ow, me superei no x-men superdesenvolvido né? hauhauahuah Q bom q tá gostando intaum... a gente se fala daqui a dez segundos no msn!**

**É isso galera, até o próximo! Deixem reviews! Kisses**


	8. Eu? Apaixonada?

**CAPÍTULO 8 **

**Apaixonada? Eu?**

Uma semana havia se passado desde que Kagome estava em Tókio, e agora alegre por completo, a cada dia que se passava ela ficava mais e mais amiga de Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango, não acreditava que pudesse ter amigos tão legais e que nem ao menos se importassem com o fato dela ser um pouco diferente dos demais, entretanto, o que ela parecia não perceber era que Inuyasha sabia como ela se sentia, de uma maneira diferente, mas sabia, e naquele momento, se encontravam no apartamento dos garotos e no quarto de um certo hanyou cotrariado com a invasão.

'Deixa de ser chato cara, as garotas só querem ver como anda sua bagunça.

'Bagunça? BAGUNÇA? Não é aqui que tem uma meia em cima da TV e uma cueca em cima da cadeira! - Inuyasha falava enquanto sentava na ponta da cama, igualmente fez Sango.

'Detalhes meu caro...

O quarto dele tinha paredes brancas, uma mesa com computador, cama, guarda roupa, estante com livros, cadernos e algumas caixas e nas paredes um calendário e pôsteres de bandas e alguns filmes. Kagome caminhava pelo quarto vendo os pôsteres, e viu que eles tinham gostos musicais parecidos. White Stripes, Nirvana, Green Day, Evanescence, Nickelback...

'Gostei das bandas Inuyasha - falava ela indo até a estante.

'Valeu... você gosta delas?

'Kagome ama essas bandas - Sango responde por ela, sem cerimônia.

Ela agora via os livros da estante, havia um pouco de tudo, desde Agatha Christie até livros da escola, ao que parecia, ele gostava de coisas diferentes, não era simplesmente um adolescente com apenas uma coisa na cabeça. Um lembrete ao lado do computador chamou a atenção da garota, estava escrito à mão e se lia:

PROVA DE QUÍMICA DAQUI A UM MÊS E MEIO!

ESTUDAR! ESTUDAR! ESTUDAR!

ESTUDAR! ESTUDAR! ESTUDAR!

VOCÊ NÃO VAI QUERER REPITIR DE ANO!

ESTUDE!

Kagome leu o bilhete duas vezes, não entendeu direito, prova de química? A princípio pensou que fosse algum lembrete antigo, mas Inuyasha não parecia o tipo de pessoa que deixava esses bilhetes por semanas à fio no mesmo lugar.

'Prova de química? - falou se virando para ele.

'Não me lembre disso por favor... To até vendo que o segundo ano me espera novamente.

'Mas as aulas já acabaram, você tem prova nas férias?

'É, um PROVÃO para os alunos que não conseguiram atingir a média necessária, aí essa prova é da matéria de todo ano.

'E por que você já está pensando negativo? Ainda tem tempo pra estudar.

'O Inuyasha detesta química, e devo dizer que nem Miroku nem eu sabemos tanto assim para enciná-lo, passamos raspando... Mas... É claro! Inuyasha, já temos uma solução!

'O que quer dizer Sango?

'Kagome!

'Eu?

'Ela?

'Claro, Kagome é a pessoa que mais entende de química que já conheci!

'Ah, Sango, não é... não é bem assim...

'É, então me responda, com quanto você saiu no primeiro bimestre?

'98 mas...

'Segundo?

'89 mas...

'Terceiro?

'100 mas...

'E quarto?

'99 mas...

'Pronto, quer mais provas que ela é fera?

A medida que Sango ia perguntando e Kagome respondendo, Inuyasha e Miroku deixavam o queixo cair mais e mais.

'Não é bem assim, eu apenas... ah sei lá, eu gosto de química...

'Kagome, você... você... - Inuyasha falava, embora que tivesse um orgulho que até Deus duvidava, ele tinha que fazer isso, pelo bem de suas notas.

'Eu...?

'Ele quer saber se você ajudaria ele em química - Miroku fala no lugar dele.

'Hei, por que diabos vocês dois adoram falar pela gente?

'O que você acha Miroku? Força do hábito?

'Não sei Sango, acho que o Inuyasha não terminando uma frase e falando milhares de vezes a mesma coisa cansa, aí temos que ajudar né?

'CHEGA vocês dois, meu Deus, não é isso, é simplesmente que... que...

'Ele é orgulhoso demais para pedir ajuda.

'SANGO!

'Ops, falha nossa - riu.

Kagome se divertia cada vez mais com aquela situação, mas resolveu interferir.

'Ei, eu ajudo Inuyasha, não se preocupe.

'Sé-sério?

'Sério!

'Ah, valeu! - dizendo isso ele corre até Kagome, a pega no colo e começa a girar com ela nos braços. O perfume dela penetrou nas narinas dele, o fazendo "delirar" por um instante, era um perfume ótimo, natural, que nunca havia sentido em nenhuma outra pessoa.

'Aahhhhhh Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, me solta! - ela dizia rindo, as mãos dele estavam prendendo fortemente suas costas, a machucando um pouco, e ao mesmo tempo a deixando com uma sensação estranha, se lembrando de algo, e se sentindo de certa forma, protegida.

'Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado! O que posso fazer pra te agradecer?

'Que tal me soltar?

Sango e Miroku só acompanhavam a cena, rindo, sem falar nada.

'Ops, desculpe.

Quando a soltou, eles ficaram muito próximos e se encararam por alguns segundos, que foram suficientes para Kagome ter aquela conhecida sensação, estava se cansando disso, mas dessa vez havia sido diferente, ela se lembrou dos sonhos que teve antes de conhecê-lo, não sabia, na época o porque daqueles sonhos, mas agora estava claro, de certo modo. Era ele, a pessoa nos seus sonhos, era ele. Não entendia como sabia com tanta certeza, mas sentia, sempre soube, mas faltava um empurrão, e esse empurrão, foi essa única semana que eles haviam se conhecido e estavam cada vez mais se aproximando e se dando bem... Estava claro para ela, podem ter sido sonhos idiotas, mas, esclarecedores, uma espécie de Deja Vu às avessas, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, ou será que estava tentando _não_ entender?

'Eu... - ficou temporariamente sem fala, então piscou os olhos e se desvencilhou dele - Quando começamos?

'Tive uma idéia! - Miroku começou a falar, com um sorriso de certo modo, pervertido(se não fosse pervertido não seria o Miroku) na face.

'Ai meu Deus... aí vem coisa.

'Que é isso Sango, não confia em mim?

'Quer realmente, _realmente_ que eu responda? - diz ela dando ênfase ao segundo "realmente", conhecia demais as "brilhantes" idéias dele para não desconfiar.

Kagome e Inuyasha apenas se olharam.

'É o seguinte, por que vocês duas não passam a noite aqui? - as garotas o olharam de uma maneira estranha e já iam responder a "proposta" quando ele completou: - sem segundas intenções! Apenas para vermos filmes e Kagome estudar com Inuyasha. Fim!

Sango e Kagome processavam o convite, conversaram um pouco entre elas e decidiram que iriam sim.

'OK, a gente vai lá em casa, pega as coisas e volta. MAS, nada de gracinhas.

'Nada de gracinhas, certo.

As duas garotas estavam indo pra casa pegar suas coisas, silenciosas. Kagome pensava em Inuyasha, mas não entendia o motivo... só sabia que ele não saía de sua cabeça nem por um minuto nos últimos dias.

'Kagome? - Sango notara que a prima estava com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto.

'Hum?

'Que houve?

'Nada.

'Não tente me enganar mocinha!

'É que, não sei...

'Kagome, você sabe que eu to aqui para o que der e vier, qualquer coisa que você precisa conversar, eu vou ouvir, vou te ajudar no que for preciso. Do mesmo modo que eu sei que quando precisar disso, você vai me ouvir, não é?

'Claro Sango...

'Você tá com essa expressão desde que o Inuyasha praticamente te pegou e começou a rodopiar com você, que é que ouve que você ficou assim?

Kagome respirou fundo, mesmo que dissesse que não, ela precisava conversar.

'Eu, eu não sei direito, me sinto bem ao lado dele, quando eu olho no fundo daqueles olhos dourados é como se eu fosse teletransportada pra outro lugar, e sabe, últimamente tenho tido sonhos estranhos e sensações mais estranhas ainda, e eu sei que de alguma forma tem a ver com ele, eu sei que nos meus sonhos é ele que está, agora me explica, como? Sério, eu comecei a ter esses sonhos e sensações antes de conhecê-lo, nada disso faz sentido!

Quando terminou, ela olhou para Sango, que estava... sorrindo?

'Por que diabos você tá sorrindo?

'Você ainda não percebeu sua boba?

'Percebi o quê? Sango você tá me assustando.

'Kagome! Você se apaixonou pelo Inuyasha! - Falou quase abraçando a prima.

'Eu... eu o quê? - Kagome parou de caminhar. Ficou boba, não... não conseguia acreditar, ela, apaixonada? Não, não queria sofrer mais, era feia, nenhum garoto nunca se interessou, e não era ele, Inuyasha, o garoto mais lindo do mundo que iria se interessar.

'Vamos, tá na cara!

'Mas... mas Sango, eu... eu... eu não posso! - recomeçou a caminhar.

'Isso é bom! Se apaixonar é bom, mesmo que essa paixão não seja recíproca!

'Não, não é bom, acredite, eu não quero mais sofrer, já passei por tanta coisa nessa vida, nossa, e... não sei, mas isso não pode acontecer, NÃO PODE!

'Kagome, acredite, eu também não queria me apaixonar pelo Miroku, mas você viu no que deu né? A gente não manda no coração, você sabe disso. E outra coisa, mesmo que nada dê certo entre vocês, você com certeza vai sair dessas férias com uma lição aprendida.

Chegaram em casa, Sango retirou a chave da bolsa e ligou as luzes da sala, subiram as escadas, Kagome foi para o quarto pegar as coisas que precisaria e Sango foi falar com sua mãe. Nos poucos minutos que ficou sozinha no quarto, pensou na conclusão de Sango sobre tudo. Ela? Apaixonada por Inuyasha? Não, não podia ser verdade. Era tudo tão confuso. Se bem que seu coração batia acelerado sempre que ela o via, quando se encaravam, qualquer coisa por mais pequena que fosse. Gostava de conversar e ficar ao lado dele, era tudo tão... novo. Kagome foi até o banheiro e jogou água no rosto, queria parar de pensar naquilo.

"Ah, ótimo, agora que percebi, vou ajudá-lo em química, e não dá pra voltar atrás! Pelos Deuses, o que vou fazer? É a primeira vez que sinto isso, é algo muito forte, eu não posso deixar que ele perceba, não posso, não quero ouvir um "não", não vou tentar nada, só vou... tentar esquecer."

'Kagome? - Sango a chamava do quarto.

'O quê?

'Vamos lá?

'Claro... - e suspirou, pegou a mochila e colocou uma camisola, escova de dentes e algumas outras coisas dentro.

Saíram de casa, Kagome ainda estava com uma expressão sonhadora, e Sango a olhava de soslaio.

'Por que está tão pensativa? - perguntou, tirando Kagome de seus devaneios.

'Pensando no que você disse...

'Pensando pelo lado positivo ou pelo lado negativo?

'E tem lado positivo?

'Claro que tem Kagome!

'Me diz uma coisa positiva então! Sango, olha pra mim! Olha meu cabelo, meu rosto, meus dentes, meus olhos! Eu uso óculos, aparelho, sou feia, estranha, excluída... E o Inuyasha... ele, é lindo, amável... tem os olhos mais bonitos que já vi em toda minha vida, pode ter qualquer garota rastejando aos seus pés! - e recuperou o fôlego.

'Você está sendo meio melodramática, não acha? - Kagome ia interromper, mas Sango recomeçou a falar, com a maior naturalidade possível. - Me escuta... eu conheço o Inuyasha mais que você, eu sei quantas garotas ele ficou, sei como que ele é, sei seus pontos fortes e seus pontos fracos, e principalmente, sei que ele não é como esses garotos populares que dão um fora e saem falando pra todo mundo, ele é diferente, eu já vi uma vez ele falando com uma garota que era meio apaixonada por ele que não poderia ficar com ela porque iria acabar a magoando, porque ele não sentia nada por ela, e que se ela quisesse _realmente_ algo com ele, teria que conquistá-lo, mas, ela desistiu, o que significa que não gostava tando dele assim. Ele foi sensível, carinhoso, e direto. Então Kagome, confie em você, você pode conquistá-lo! Vocês são super parecidos, em inúmeras coisas! Poesia, música, vocês até sabem a hora certa de se entreolharem e adoram falar de mim e do Miroku! E sobre seus dentes, cabelo, óculos... eu já cansei de dizer que você não é feia!

Nesse ponto Kagome já deixava algumas lágrimas caírem, sem tentar impedir. Sango a parou na rua e a abraçou, ficaram assim por alguns segundos, até que recomeçaram a caminhar, devagar.

'Eu... eu tenho medo Sango... muito medo.

'Medo do que exatamente?

'Do amor, da rejeição...

'Eu também tenho esse medo, mas é algo que temos que aprender a conviver. Faz parte da vida... Olha, chegamos.

Elas entraram no prédio e Sango cumprimentou o porteiro, disse algo para ele, que Kagome não prestou atenção, ainda estava presa em seus pensamentos. Foram caminhando até o elevador, ou melhor, Sango a guiava até ele.

'E... e... elevador? - Kagome pára em frente a porta de metal de cor grafite(olha que chisque).

'É, porquê? - aperta o botão para chamar o dito cujo.

'Mas hoje à tarde não subimos pelas escadas?

'O porteiro me disse que ele estava meio que com problemas, mas que já vieram arrumá-lo, mas... se você quiser...

'Não, deixa... - Kagome tinha medo de lugares fechados, principalmente de elevadores. Aos 8 anos ficou trancada por quase meia hora em um, no prédio onde a mãe trabalhava. Quando finalmente conseguiram abrí-lo, ela saiu chorando e muito nervosa de lá, abraçando sua ente assim que a viu, desde então, desenvolveu uma claustrofobia, leve, mas mesmo assim, a deixava apavorada muitas vezes.

Entrou no cubículo com as pernas quase bambas, e fechou os olhos, contando mentalmente de um até 20, devagar, que foi o tempo que levaram para chegar no andar dos amigos, o décimo.

"Calma Kagome, você já saiu de lá..." - respirou fundo.

'O que foi menina! Você está pálida! - Sango se preocupa com ela, não sabia esse certo "problema" da prima.

'Eu... nada... é que eu tenho...

'Tem...?

'Claustrofobia.

'Ah Kagome, por que não me disse isso antes? Teríamos subido pelas escadas!

'Não, eu aguento, é só que prefiro evitar, mas são dez andares, iríamos morrer antes de chegar no sétimo. - e ela apertou a campainha do apartamento. - Ah, não comente nada com eles, OK?

'Sem problemas.

'Finalmente! Por que demoraram tanto? - Inuyasha havia atendido a porta. Sango e Kagome se olharam.

'Nada não, mas você está tão ansioso assim para algumas horas à fio de química? - pergunta Kagome seguindo Sango que entrava no apartamento, dando um pequeno cutucão na barriga do hanyou ao passar por ele(é cutucão tipo, de brincadeira, praticamente fazendo cócegas hehe), que se "encolheu" com o toque.

'Lógico que não, mas quanto mais rápido começarmos, mais rápido terminamos.

Foram até a sala, onde em cima da mesa se encontravam dois potes com pipocas e duas barras de chocolate, e no sofá um Miroku vendo a capa de um DVD.

'Hummm, já podem casar, sendo atenciosos assim - Sango fala e pega uma pipoca.

'Só se for com você, Sangozinha - ele a puxa pela cintura, fazendo com que ela caia praticamente no colo dele.

'Mi-ro-KU! O que eu lhe disse assim que saímos daqui? - ela sai do colo dele, vermelha.

'É... eu... esqueci. - faz uma carinha de inocente.

Sango já visivelmente vermelha apenas levanta do sofá e "urra" de raiva(urra tipo: "feh" só que bem mais... audível e irritado), vai até a cozinha.

'Miroku! Se você realmente gosta da Sango, pare com isso! - Inuyasha fala isso baixo e cruza os braços.

'Ahn, que filmes você pegou Miroku? - Kagome tenta quebrar o clima.

'A Sétima Vítima, As Branquelas e um que é de uns anos atrás mas eu não sei se vocês viram ainda, Armageddon(ignorem os filmes, foram os melhores que pensei, e são uns dos meus favoritos).

'Não vi nenhum desses três... mas devem ser legais.

Sango volta da cozinha com uma garrafa de coca-cola(olha a propaganda) e 4 copos.

'Coloca loga um desses... - ela diz se sentando ao lado de Miroku.

Kagome e Inuyasha se sentaram no outro sofá, que era menor do que os amigos estavam, ficando, mesmo se não quisessem, encostados um no outro.

'Coloca As Branquelas? - pediu Inuyasha.

'Certo - Miroku colocou no DVD o filme, apagou as luzes e ligou o ventilador-de-teto.

Continua...

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

**Bom, vamos falar assim, eu iria escrever mais, MAS, digamos que desde sexta feira passada eu estou única e exclusivamente com meus pensamentos em Harry Potter(sou fã, fazer o que né?), traduzindo alguns caps do novo livro, lendo outros... e por aí vai, aí decidi postar até onde eu fiz para não demorar mais. Espero realmente que gostem desse(eu acho que gostaram né? rsrs), e como estou em férias, eu vou tentar escrever pelo menos de madrugada(já que à tarde estou tendo ensaios do teatro, e tb to traduzindo os caps e tenho prova de inglês dia 29, do curso... aí já viram né). Bom, chega de lenga-lenga, tá aí as respostas das reviews!**

nathbella - eu tb to doida pra escrever a parte que ela fica bunita! hehe

Pamelokinha - ah menina, eu tb sou doida por essas máquinas, embora naquelas de 5 pés eu seja um DESASTRE, prefiro as a tem só 4, sabe? Q bom q vc gostou! Fico muito feliz, e espero nao demorar muito pra fazer a k-chan lindona.

Sra. Kouga - Anda sumida do MSN... ow, que bom que vc tá gostando, isso é um ótimo incentivo pra mim, e tipo, vc já leu o cap 7? é que deixou review no 6, bom, vai saber! Valeu pelos elogios, viu?

NatDosu- ahhh o cara que o miroku odeia... quem será, quem será? daqui a pouco ele aparece de novo(risada maléfica), mas uma dica, inu TAMBÉM odeia hauhauah, já sabe quem é? Mas que bom que tá gostando da fic, fico feliz!

Sango-Web - Ow! Vc deixou review em todos os caps! fiquei muito, muito, muito feliz! Valeu mesmo! O que faço para te agradecer?(olhos brilhando) hehe... até mais e fico extremamente feliz que vc esteja gostando da fic tanto assim!

Samy Higurashi - a minina, é justamente o que to doida pra colocar, ela dando o troco(principalmente na kiknojo), to doida pra escrever essa parte!

Luana - sim sim, eu to doida pra tirar o oculos e aparelho da kagome, vou tentar nao demorar muito! Beijão, que bom que tá gostando da fic

Mah - e aí sua doida(mais do que nunca), e o x-men superdesenvolvido? hauahuahuah nem vou colocar mt coisa né? já to rindo feito louca aki... huahuaahuuha t+ e nao pára de ler hein! hauhauah beijão fiaaaaa

IF-Sango - oie! tb to adorando conversar c vc pelo msn! Q bom q tá gostando da fic!

Rachel - Ah com certeza, até pq eu tb uso óculos e aparelho, e digo e afirmo que o que mais deixa ela "feia" é o fato que ela não se cuida... e brigada pelos elogios! Fico muito feliz!

Beijão gente! e até o próximo!


	9. Filmes e Química

**CAPÍTULO 9  
FILMES E QUÍMICA**

No último capítulo...

Kagome e Inuyasha se sentaram no outro sofá, que era menor do que os amigos estavam, ficando, mesmo se não quisessem, encostados um no outro.  
'Coloca As Branquelas? - pediu Inuyasha.  
'Certo - Miroku colocou no DVD o filme, apagou as luzes e ligou o ventilador-de-teto.

----

Riram muito, paravam às vezes para alguém ir no banheiro, ou até mesmo para conversarem um pouco, Inuyasha e Kagome trocaram alguns olhares, em uma determinada hora ela se encostou no ombro dele, o fazendo corar. Se ouvia volta e meia alguns "PAFTS" que Sango dava em Miroku, nenhuma novidade.

Após terem visto o filme, terem comido a pipoca e tomado refrigerante, Kagome se levantou, bocejou uma vez e se virou para um certo hanyou que estava encostado no sofá.

'E então, pronto para a primeira aula de química? - e estendeu a mão para que ele pegasse.

'É né, fazer o quê? - e aceitou a mão da garota.

'E então Sangozinha, quer assistir algum outro filme? - Miroku fala e passa um dos braços pelos ombros da garota, que arregalou os olhos.

'Ahn... eu... ok, coloca o Armageddon. - e retirou a mão dele "delicadamente" de onde estava.

Inuyasha e Kagome riram, ele a guiou até a sala ao lado e fechou as portas de vidro, se sentando em uma mesa também de vidro próxima, onde os cadernos e livros já estavam depositados, ela fez o mesmo.

'E então, no que você tem mais dificuldade? - ela abriu o caderno dele e deu uma olhada.

'Que tal... - fez uma cara pensativa - tudo?

'É... vou ter muito trabalho pela frente! - e sorriu, pegando a tabela periódica e calculadora e colocando na frente dele - vamos lá - pegou um livro, procurou no sumário e folheou até a página 189, - cálculos estequiométricos(uma matéria realmente enorme, ocupou um trimestre inteiro, mas não muito difícil, uia, to me sentindo a Kagome! aiai, parei de gostar de química quando essa matéria terminou... quem estiver na 8° série e 1° colegial(principalmente), APROVEITEM QUÍMICA! pq depois, a matéria fica totalmente CHATA).

---

'Sabe, você é a primeira que me fez entender tudo! Não sei como te agradecer!

'Passe nessa prova, isso será o suficiente. - e fez menção de levantar, mas foi impedida por ele.

'Olha lá que cena mais... _inédita _- apontou para as portas de vidro, da onde se tinha uma visão perfeita da sala.

Miroku e Sango estavam aparentemente abraçados, de uma maneira diferente, pra não dizer inocente. A garota havia se encostado nele, que passou os braços pelos ombros dela - mais uma vez, - de forma que ficassem abraçados, pareciam estar dormindo, o filme acabara, os créditos passavam na tela.

'Espero que se entendam logo - Kagome falou e olhou para ele, os olhos se encontraram, seu coração disparou, o mesmo aconteceu com o dele, não se atreviam nem a piscar. Inuyasha levantou as mãos e as encostou na face da jovem, que fechou os olhos com o toque, então, ele retirou os óculos.

Lentamente, ela abriu os olhos, ele a encarava, então, inesperadamente, como se fosse a última coisa que poderia acontecer, ele sorriu(pensaram besteira, né?).

'Você tem os olhos mais lindos que já vi em toda minha vida - ele disse da maneira mais carinhosa que pode encontrar.

'Então combinamos nisso, porque eu acho o mesmo dos seus.

Ele começou a se aproximar, ela, sem entender, pôs os óculos novamente, quebrando o certo "clima" que se formara, e começou a rabiscar numa folha que estava em frente.

'Termine logo esse último problema que passei. - ela não levantou a cabeça, estava totalmente vermelha.

'Mas é difícil, não podemos deixar para amanhã? - ele falava ainda sem tirar os olhos dela.

'É só mais esse, termine.

Ele suspirou, baixou a cabeça de volta para os mols e moléculas, enquanto Kagome começava a escrever, escrever coisas que ela precisava, que sentia que precisava.

Eu queria ser secreta  
Queria conhecer o mundo  
Entendê-lo e explicá-lo  
Poder olhar ao longe  
Em direção ao oceano  
E ver o amanhã.  
Quero ser compreendida  
Não quero ser conhecida  
Quero viver o meu amor  
Quero amar, viver, te ver.  
Quero sentir o vento do alto,  
Montanhas, paisagens distantes.  
Silêncio. Somente o som do vento,  
O som do mar.  
A luz do sol poente.  
Vermelho. Roxo.  
E Enfim fechar meus olhos,  
Sentir uma brisa suave de despedida  
Um beijo teu. Um sorriso.  
E adormecer para a eternidade...

Levantou a cabeça, Inuyasha estava concentrado no caderno, foi por pouco tempo, até ele levantar a cabeça, sorrir e mostrar o resultado para Kagome.

'Eu consegui! - e a beijou no rosto - a conta mais difícil que já havia feito, e eu _consegui._

'Viu? você não é tão burro quanto pensava!

Saíram de lá silenciosamente, Kagome havia esquecido completamente da poesia, andaram até ficar de frente para o casal abraçado no sofá, estavam dormindo, tão calmos, alienados do resto do mundo, apenas curtindo aquele momento, que para ambos, seria único.

'E então, quer ver o filme de terror? - Inuyasha perguntou baixinho.

'Pode ser, estou totalmente sem sono. Mas eles estão tão bonitinhos aqui, não queria acordá-los - sussurou.

'Não tem problema, olha só, a gente vê lá no meu quarto, mas antes, os "mantimentos".

'Mantimentos?

'Vem comigo - ele a puxou pela mão até a cozinha, fechou a porta e abriu o armário, pegou um pacote de pipoca de microondas e o colocou no mesmo.

Enquanto esperavam pelos 3 minutos que a demoravam para a pipoca ficar pronta, o silêncio pairou, a não ser pelo milho que estourava.

'Ahn... quantas aulas mais você acha que teremos que ter? - pergunta Inuyasha se encostando na mesa.

'Não sei, depende de como você se sair. Poderão ser muitas ou poucas.

"Acho que vou me sair mal só pra ficar mais tempo com ela e... epa! O que eu estou pensando? Ela é só a prima da sua amiga, e está lhe encinando química! Fim! - mas no fundo ele sabia que não era só isso.

PI PI PI(isso é o som do Microondas)

'Pipoca prontinha, vamos lá - diz ele pegando o pacote e colocando o conteúdo deste num pote de plástico.

Saíram da cozinha devagar e silenciosos, Inuyasha colocou os olhos nas duas barras de chocolate intocadas que estavam em cima da mesinha, em frente ao sofá onde Miroku e Sango estavam, sem pensar duas vezes, as pegou, juntamente com o filme que também estava na mesa, desligou a TVe o DVD e fez um gesto com a cabeça para que Kagome o seguisse.

Entraram no quarto, Inuyasha com o filme e as barras e Kagome com a pipoca, ele acendeu a luz e fechou a porta, ela sentou na cama, se encostando na parede, ele ligou o ar condicionado e colocou o filme, se sentou ao lado dela, e antes, desligou a luz.

Estavam sentados muito perto - mais uma vez, - Na opinião de Kagome, o filme era assustador, tanto que, no primeiro susto, ela segurou a mão de Inuyasha, inconscientemente, ele retribuiu o "aperto", os dois ficaram vermelhos, embora sem demonstrar, continuaram com as mãos dadas, ele fazia espécies de "carinhos" na mão dela e no braço, ela se arrepiava com cada toque. Logo no começo, enquanto eles comiam a pipoca, Inuyasha se desvencilhou da mão dela e pegou a barra de chocolate.

'Vai parar de comer pipoca? - ela perguntou olhando para ele.

'Não, vou fazer algo melhor, veja - ele pegou um pedaço de chocolate e colocou na boca, logo depois colocou a pipoca na boca também.

'Você é doido? - Kagome estava com uma certa expressão de "nojo".

'Doido é? Experimente.

'Eu não! Tenho amor a meu estômago!

'Você confia em mim? - era a segunda vez que ele perguntava isso, e ela se derreteu novamente com aquelas palavras misturadas com o olhar dourado.

'Con... confio.

Ele lhe entregou um pedaço do chocolate e ela colocou na boca, logo depois ele colocou algumas pipocas na mão dela, que colocou também na boca. Mastigou devagar, olhando para ele, e engoliu, por incrível que pareça, adorou. O salgado se misturava com o doce, dando uma sensação diferente, gostos totalmente opostos se encontrando, essa era a opinião de Kagome, e foi quase a mesma coisa que Inuyasha falou depois de ver que ela havia engolido.

'Viu? É bom... gostos opostos, sabores totalmente diferentes, acho que isso também funciona com as pessoas, que devemos misturar os sabores, ter novas "experiências", entende? Que às vezes as coisas mais improváveis de acontecerem, como as pipocas e o chocolate, podem acontecer e serem as melhores, às vezes os melhores sabores estão na nossa frente e não conseguimos ver isso.

Ambos tiveram um estalo em suas mentes e se viraram para o filme.

"Eu... eu realmente o amo..."

"Eu realmente a amo..."

Inuyasha fez um gesto com a mão para que Kagome a segurasse, eles se olharam mais uma vez e ela a segurou.

Quase no final do filme, ela começou a tremer, pelo fato do ar condicionado ter deixado o quarto gélido. Inuyasha se levantou e pegou um cobertor, e sem ao menos falar uma palavra, ele ajeitou Kagome em seus braços, e os tapou com a coberta, e daquela maneira, eles dormiram.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

**Ow, eu realmente, não demorei! Que coisa mais inédita! rsrs O que acharam desse cap? Curtinho mas romântico, não?**

**Sem mais palavras, repostas das reviews:**

**IF-Sango: aff menina, é claro que sua fic é dez! eu to adorando ela! Mas mesmo assim, obrigada pelos elogios:)**

**Samy Higurashi: esse cap passou meio rápido tb mas eu gostei de escrevê-lo, gostou? E num demorei nao ne?**

**Jaque-chan: Bom, o Inu já viu o lado certo da Kagome que tinha que ver, e já ta caidinho caidinho, quanto ao beijo, não foi nesse cap mas será em breve. Sabe, seria uma boa se a Kikyou morresse(altas idéias), mas acho que não seria um castigo merecido! hehe(risada maléfica), a Sango provavelmente será de grande ajuda nessa mudança... bem, acompanhe e verá! rsrsrs**

**Tamires: Bem, acho que nem eu vou me segurar por muito tempo, to doida pra escrever o capítulo que ela "muda pra melhor", então, acompanhe, daqui a muito pouco tempo ela estará lindona! ;)**

**Yumi Takashi : Na verdade eu traduzi poucas partes do Livro... mas, isso não vem ao caso, não demorei não né? Eu tb to doida pra escrever a parte que a Kagome fica lindona!**

**Ka.Kagome: brigadaaaa!**

**Paulinha-Chan: Valeu pelos elogios, amei sua review! ow, eu tb to doida pra escrever a parte que a k-chan vai fica lindonaaa! E realmente, a Kikyou com cara de merda(ou seria melhor dizer com cara de "BARRO"?) vai ser perfeito! **

**SraKouga: Ow, brigada! Bom, considerei suas idéias, mas digamos que sei como vou fazer hehe, ams mesmo assim, continue deixando suas opiniões! Não vai demorar muito não pra ela ficar bonita(assim espero)! Amei sua review! OBRIGADA OBRIGADA OBRIGADA!**

**Bom gente, é isso aí, beijão! t o próximo!**


	10. Eu te amo!

**Esse cap eu dedico a minha amiga IF-Sango, que adora o casal Miroku x Sango!**

**Gente, como vocês devem ter notado, mudei de Nick aqui no site, agora é "Ju-Sng"(Esse Sng é mais ou menos significando "Sango"). Aprovaram? Bom, sem mais conversas, aqui está o cap 10!**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**EU TE AMO!**

No último capítulo...

Quase no final do filme, ela começou a tremer, pelo fato do ar condicionado ter deixado o quarto gélido. Inuyasha se levantou e pegou um cobertor, e sem ao menos falar uma palavra, ele ajeitou Kagome em seus braços, e os tapou com a coberta, e daquela maneira, eles dormiram.

---

Miroku e Sango continuavam "abraçados", até que Sango acorda, ainda de madrugada, e demora alguns minutos para perceber em que posição se encontrava. Estava com um pouco de frio, mas estava tão bem acomodada, se sentindo protegida de tudo e todos. O lugar não estava silencioso, algum barulho dentro da sala e fora de casa, demorou também para perceber que era o ventilador que ainda funcionava e a chuva que fustigava na janela.

Abriu os olhos rápido, então percebeu como estava, Miroku dormia tranqüilamente, estavam abraçados, ele não tentava fazer nenhuma sem-vergonhisse, mas mesmo assim, a garota ficou rubra, não se lembrava como haviam acabado naquela posição um tanto constrangedora. Tentou se soltar, mas os braços dele estavam a prendendo, teve que acordá-lo.

'Miroku... Miroku... - disse sussurrando.

Ele apenas resmungou e continuou dormindo, Sango ficava a cada minuto mais vermelha, possivelmente, Miroku já poderia estar até sentindo o calor que emanava do corpo dela. Não teve outra escolha, teria que sair dali à força, mas de tanto se "espremer" por baixo dos braços dele, acobou o acordando de vez.

'Hei Sango... volta pra cá, tava tão gostoso - e a puxou de volta, mesmo com ela relutando. Acabaram ficando numa posição mais constrangedora ainda, ele encostado em um dos lados do sofá com as pernas entreabertas e dobradas com Sango no meio, ele a abraçou, a prendendo com os braços e pernas, e colocou o rosto ao lado do da garota, apoiando o queixo no ombro esquerdo dela.

'Mi...roku... me solta - ela diz isso sentindo um arrepio por todo corpo.

'Suas palavras dizem isso, mas seu nervosismo na voz diz outra coisa - ele diz isso no ouvido dela, com voz rouca, lhe causando mais arrepios ainda.

'Eu... eu... - virou seu rosto, os rostos deles ficaram muito próximos, suas bocas a milímetros de distância. - "O que estou fazendo? Não.. ele não me ama! Eu não posso beijá-lo, ser mais uma em sua lista! Não posso! - Quando estavam quase se beijando, Sango saiu do sofá de sopetão.

'O que houve Sango? O que eu te fiz? - Miroku se levantou também, ambos falavam baixo, o relógio marcava quase cinco horas da manhã.

Os olhos de Sango começavam a ficar marejados. Ela sabia que ele não gostava dela, nunca gostou(ela que pensa)... Começou a caminhar até a sala onde Inuyasha e Kagome haviam estudado horas antes. Miroku a seguia, com passos lentos. Ele fechou a porta de vidro ao passar(sem necessidade, mas abafem o caso...), nessa ponto as lágrimas já escapavam livremente, ela parou em frente a outra porta de vidro da sacada, cruzou os braços e apoiou a testa no vidro, olhando para a chuva forte que caía, com um "surto de loucura"(aeee gostei de escrever esse "surto de loucura") abriu a porta e foi para sacada, que era larga, a chuva rapidamente a molhou. Olhou para baixo, pouco movimento, apenas alguns carros. Estava tremendo de frio, mas não se importou. As lágrimas se misturavam a chuva, Miroku estava olhando-a, perplexo, da porta.

'Sango! Saia daí, vai ficar resfriada! - ele disse preocupado. A garota nem se moveu, continuou debruçada na sacada.

Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça, também ignorou a chuva e foi até ela, tentou puxá-la para dentro de casa, mas ela mantinha-se firme, nem se atreveu a olhá-lo.

'Por favor... me diga, o que está acontecendo com você? Por que está aqui? - ela continuou imóvel, com uma das mãos, Miroku segurou o queixo dela, e o puxou vagarosamente para o lado, de modo que ficassem cara-a-cara, os profundos olhos azuis dele demonstravam curiosidade, tristeza, carinho... amor. - Me diga, o que está acontecendo? Nunca te vi assim.

'Eu... eu não posso! - e desviou o olhar do dele.

'Por que? - ele ainda a olhava, praticamente sem piscar.

'Existem coisas... que não devem ser contadas, que é melhor ficarem enterradas, é melhor serem... esquecidas - sentiu uma tristeza indescritível ao dizer isso, chorou mais ainda.

'Sabe Sango... eu posso ser um verdadeiro idiota, imbecil, insensível... mas, eu posso falar com toda certeza, que você, é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida, e têm coisas que você fala, que mesmo eu não entendendo, me machucam, quando você chora, meu coração fica partido, eu me sinto inútil. Quando você sorri, e quando eu sei que é um sorriso completamente sincero, eu ficou extremamente feliz com isso, quando você fica bem, eu também fico. Eu me preocupo com você, eu choro por você... Sango - nesse ponto as lágrimas de Sango se tornavam mais e mais intensas, e Miroku também começava a chorar, - eu morreria por você.

Sango se virou violentamente para ele.

'É MENTIRA! Miroku, não fale isso, não me faça sofrer seu baka! Você diz isso pra todas as garotas! você não percebe? Não percebe que se eu sofro assim... é por SUA causa? - baixou a cabeça, nesse ponto, ela soluçava.

Miroku a abraçou carinhosamente, depois de um tempo, do choque que recebeu ao ser abraçada por ele, retribuiu, enlaçou com os braços o pescoço dele, ficaram assim por um tempo, apenas ouvindo a chuva cair, a água percorrer-lhes o corpo, os corações batendo aceleradamente, as lágrimas escorrendo livremente.

'Você não vê? - Miroku diz baixinho, para somente ela ouvir.

'Não vejo o quê? - Sango falava com a voz fraca.

'Que eu te amo, com todas as minhas forças.

Sango parecia estar processando a informação com muita cautela, teria ela ouvido certo? Ele havia dito _realmente _aquelas três palavras que todas as pessoas gostariam de ouvir? Ela piscou algumas vezes e levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo, constatar que não era apenas mais um sonho.

'Eu te amo Sango... - ele falou novamente, desta vez, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos dela.

'Eu... eu não sei o que fizer, eu não sei se confio em você, eu não sei se te beijo, não sei se te abraço, não sei se choro mais ainda, não sei se fujo, não sei se falo o que está entalado na minha garganta há muito tempo... não sei se...

'Você me ama? - ele a interrompeu, ainda continuavam abraçados.

'Eu...

'Você me ama?- ela recomeçou a chorar(MIO DIO!).

'Você sabe que sim Miroku, você sabe...

Os rostos estavam cada vez mais próximos, a respiração de ambos se chocando, Sango chorava, desta vez, de felicidade. Fecharam os olhos antes mesmo de se encostarem os lábios, Sango estava com as pernas bambas, Miroku a segurou mais próximo de si. Finalmente se encontraram, começando num simples roçar de lábios, onde estavam de certo modo "se conhecendo", ambos aproveitavam aquele momento tão esperado, ligaram-se definitivamente, os lábios se colando de uma maneira carinhosa e um pouco desesperada, quando as línguas se encontraram, Sango o abraçou mais forte e aproveitou o momento, Miroku fazia carinho nas costas dela. As línguas dançavam em um ritmo deles, apenas deles. Algo sensual, ardente, romântico.

Foram se distanciando aos poucos, o mínimo necessário, encostaram uma testa na outra, continuaram abraçados, parecia que se se soltassem, o clima iria terminar, eles iriam acordar de um sonho.

'Pra quem nunca havia beijado... - Miroku falou brincando, Sango ficou levemente vermelha e sorriu.

'Bobo...

'Um bobo que te ama mais que a própria vida - ele disse sério.

Se olharam mais uma vez e voltaram a se beijar, dessa vez mais ardentemente.

'Eu te amo Miroku.

'Eu também te amo Sango.

(Afff, ficou um pouco mel + açucar + leite condensado né? Mas tuuuuuuudo bem...)

Entraram em casa tremendo de frio, Miroku a abraçou por trás e começou a dar beijinhos em seu pescoço, ao olhar para a mesa de vidro(essa sala tá me lembrando "A CASA DE VIDRO..." afe, comentário idiota esse), Sango notou uma folha com algo escrito, se desvencilhou de Miroku e foi ler, sorriu ao constatar o que era.

'Sabe Miroku...

'O que é isso na sua mão Sango?

'Leia.

Ele leu a poesia que Kagome havia feito, e olhou curioso para Sango.

'Quem foi que fez? - ele perguntou recolocando o papel na mesa.

'Kagome, só pode ser, essa é a letra dela.

'Bem romântico não?

'Extremamente romântico.

'Engraçado... o Inuyasha tem feito algumas poesias ultimamente. Lógico, ele não faz idéia que eu sei que ele as escreve.

'Você andou fuçando no quarto dele Sr. Miroku? - ela diz e enlaça, mais uma vez, os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

'Não diria fuçando... diria que ele anda muito "avoado" nesses últimos dias, fiquei preocupado e aí fui até o quarto dele enquanto ele tomava banho, e vi o caderno em cima da cama... - e a beijou.

'Sabe, acho que nossos dois amigos estão apaixonados - diz Sango ainda com os braços no pescoço dele.

'Também acho, Kagome disse pra você alguma coisa?

'Hum... não posso contar nada, e Inuyasha?

'Até parece que ele iria me contar alguma coisa.

'Falando nesses dois, onde estão?

'Não sei, vamos procurar.

'Espera, primeiro vamos nos secar, essa roupa está grudada no meu corpo e estou morrendo de frio - e caminha em direção a porta, mas é impedida por Miroku que a abraça por trás.

'Se você quiser eu te esquento - falou sedutoramente, no pé do ouvido da garota, e então, colocou a mãe em lugares impróprios.

'Miroku! - o repreendeu e saiu um pouco de perto dele. - Você realmente não aprende, não é?

'Desculpe... mas eu não resisto. Você é linda.

Sango ficou um pouco vermelha.

'O... obrigada.

Se encaminharam para o quarto de Miroku, onde ele entregou uma toalha para Sango e pegou outra pra ele.

'Você tem alguma roupa para trocar ou quer alguma emprestada?

'Eu trouxe, pode deixar.

Sango foi para o banheiro e Miroku ficou no quarto. Depois de dez minutos, eles se encontraram na sala, ele estava com uma bermuda e uma camiseta qualquer, e ela, uma camisola um pouco curta, mas nem tanto. Miroku a olhou dos pés a cabeça, discretamente(se é que isso é possível...).

'E então... onde nossos dois pombinhos podem estar? - pergunta ela de uma distância "segura".

'Veremos... vem comigo.

Foram até o quarto de Inuyasha, Miroku abriu a porta devagar, e pôs o dedo na boca, para que Sango fizesse silêncio, entraram os dois no quarto, e se depararam com a cena: Inuyasha e Kagome meio deitados, meio sentados, e também, praticamente abraçados, havia meia barra de chocolate na mesa-de-cabeceira, o ar condicionado estava ligado, o quarto estava realmente frio. Eles sorriram maliciosamente e saíram de lá.

'Acha que eles... han, se entenderam? - Sango fala e se encosta na parede, um pouco afastada do quarto.

'Talvez, mas vamos deixar para perguntar mais tarde. Vamos dormir? Estou cansado.

'Tudo bem, mas, onde?

'No meu quarto ora! - falou com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

'No seu quarto?

'É, algum problema?

'Todos!

'Por que Sangozinha?

'Eu te conheço seu hentai, você não se controla.

'E se eu prometer me comportar?

'Eu não sei se acredito.

'Me dê uma chance... - e a olhou com cara de "cachorro sem dono".

'Tá, tá, tudo bem!

Quando ela estava indo para o quarto, ele a puxou e a prensou na parede.

'O que...

'Já que vou ter que me controlar ao passar por aquela porta, vamos aproveitar só um pouquinho mais - e a beijou, apaixonadamente, intensamente. Sango retribuiu o beijo, Miroku estava "grudado" com ela na parede, as mãos percorriam as costas dela, indo até o pescoço, lhe dando arrepios. Sango parou de o beijar e foi para o pescoço dele, que gemeu baixinho. Pôs as mãos na coxa nua da garota, que ao sentir ele subindo a mão um pouco mais, parou de lhe beijar e se afastou devagar.

'Não tão rápido, seu apressadinho - sorriu e entrou para o quarto, sendo seguida por ele.

Deitaram-se na cama, ela colocou a cabeça no peito dele, e ele fez cafuné em sua cabeça. Em pouco tempo, adormeceram.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

**E aí pessoasss, gostaram? To tendo muitas idéias aqui pra fic, e aos poucos elas vão pro papel(ou melhor dizendo, pro wordpad)... Não demorei muito né? Bom... vou tentar escrever o 11 rápido, mas não garanto nada. Acho que vocês notaram que os dois últimos foram pequenos né?(4 páginas no word cada+/-) Eu tentei fazer maior, mas sei lá, achei que assim ficou mais interessante, o que acham(Isso não significa que farei SEMPRE os caps desse tamanho)?**

**Tipo, muitas pessoas estão perguntando quando que a Kagome vai, digamos... se ajeitar mais. E aqui vai uma resposta em conjunto: Provavelmente em pouco tempo(acho que antes de 14... nada certo, apenas eu ACHO), to tentando ir pra essa parte o mais rápido possível, mas realmente, é meio difícil fazer tudo no corre-corre, e quero fazer com o máximo de calma possível, sou meio perfeccionista quando se refere a coisas que escrevo, gosto de fazer tudo com detalhes, pra não dar furo depois. E bom... Aulas começaram, provas, trabalhos, agosto é um mês complicado... Aff Vamos às respostas:**

**Ka.Kagome: Ah realmente, dá até ciúmes... aiai(ju sonhando)... rsrsrs, quem dera se isso acontecesse não? Putz... eu sonho d+ huhauha, fazer o que? Obrigada pelo elogio!**

**Linoca-Chan: e aí mana da aline! rsrsrs. Bom, essa era justamente a idéia, fazer com que ele perceba que a beleza não é tudo. Deu bons resultados, não? E que bom que está gostando!**

**SailorJupiterMakeUp: Hentai? Hum, pra falar a verdade não pensei em colocar hentai nessa fic, acho que não "combinaria", mas prometo um hentai(ou melhor dizendo, lemon) levinho, "picante".**

**IF-Sango: Xarááááááá! Ow, sabe o que eu descobri? Que às vezes gosto mais de SangoxMiroku! Amei fazer esse capítulo! AMEI AMEI AMEI AMEI! até mudei meu nick aki do ff, tá Ju-Sng(esse Sng significa Sango!)! Espero realmente que você tenha gostado! t+ miga!**

**Srta. Kinomoto: Não, os olhos da Sango são castanhos, tipo, catanho claro(um pouquinho mais que o normal), e fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! ;) **

**Inu-Girl-Lover: Bom, eu coloquei a resposta da sua pergunta ali em cima... já que muita gente tá perguntando isso, mas sabe, eu quis justamente deixar ela "feia" pro Inu ver o interior dela, conhecê-la, se apaixonar por ela em sí, e não pela aparência, mas, sim, devo concordar que, bem, ele vai gostar mais dela depois que ela "mudar".**

**Samy Higurashi: Oie! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Eu adoirei escrevê-lo, ficou muito romântico! Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também! ;)**

**Paulinha: Ô, concordo com você em gênero, número e grau, a Kagome tem uma sorte do caramba de ter um Inu do lado... aiai rsrsrs, que bom que gostou do capítulo!**

**nathBella: Ah, que nada, não precisa se desculpar ;) como foi a viagem? rsrs E Que bom que gostou!**

**Mah Chan: Hummm não demorei muito não né? Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Eu gostei muito de escrevê-lo!**

**Lina-Yuki: Nossa, gostou tanto assim? rsrs, realmente, a kagome e o inu dormindo juntos ficou lindo, não? ;) Sobre suas perguntinhas... n° 1: Se eu contar vai perder toda graça da fic... rsrsrs mas uma dessas a resposta é SIM! E a n° 2: claro que pode me adicionar, pega meu email no perfil!**

**fired: LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, how are you? rsrsrs amei que você leu minha humilde fic e gostou! Você não sabe como fico feliz de ler uma review sua e saber que vc realmente se "transportou" para a história! ;) Te adoro migo! A gente se fala no MSN!**

**Deusa do Anime: FIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(peguei mania de falar isso, nem repara...), uh+ uma com a pergunta que não quer calar... quando a kagome muda(ver resposta lá em cima, nos meus pequenos comentários do fim do cap), mas me diz uma coisa, c num tá com saudade do MSN não? hauhauha, beijão Carlinha, e que bom que está gostando da fic! E eu to fula já que não consigo deixar review na MEU DOCE E PERIGOSO INIMIGO, eu tento, tento, todo santo dia, e num dááááá! KUSOOOO**

**KagomeInuyashaSesshoumaruRin: Bom, não tenho dia certo pra postar a fic, tipo, eu vou escrevendo, às vezes demoro um dia pra fazer um cap, às vezes 5 dias, mas acho que não levo mais que duas semanas pra colocá-las aqui. E sobre hentai... não pensei ainda na possibilidade disso, acho que pra essa fic não "combina", mas prometo uma coisa mais, hum, digamos... leve, mas um pouco "picante". E que bom que está gostando!**

**SraKouga: Sabe, essa história de pipoca com chocolate é comigo mesmo, eu amo misturar coisas! C não tem noção... a mesma história do queijo com doce de leite, já comeu coisa melhor? rsrs, mas na real eu vi num filme isso que o carinha comia pipoca com chocolate. E aquela poesia... hummm tenho mil possibilidades do que fazer com ela, todas idéias ainda em construção, portanto, ela pode ter um papel pequeno, mínimo, grande, ou enorme, sou má né? hauhauha, e você vai querer me matar mais ainda depois de ler esse cap e ver que não apareceu quase nada de Kag-Inu... aiai, mas no próximo vou dar um pouquinho mais de atenção pra eles rsrs, e realmente, fico feliz que tenha gostado! ;)**

**mc-chan: Uau, criou um enorme resumo de tudo que vc imaginou da fic hein? Mas o que posso dizer é que algumas coisas que vc disse estão PARECIDAS com o que eu pensei, então... Acho que vai gostar rsrs, ow, com certeza né? Hiper romântico, eu fiquei com sorrisão de orelha-a-orelha enquanto escrevia, e sobre ela ter "quebrado o clima", acho que foi necessário, ela talvez tenha ficado com medo, receosa, nervosa.. ihhh, dá pra entender? rsrsrs Aiai, garotas complicadas(me inclua nesse meio, já que eu que to escrevendo a fic e um montão de coisa se parece comigo). Fico muito, MUITO feliz que esteja gostando, e continue a acompanhar a fic!**

**Mah: MININAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, e o x-men superdesenvolvido? ele tá bem? hauhauah affffff assimq ue postar esse capítulo eu vou entrar no seu blog, pó deixa! Mas eu quero saber os horários que vc entra na net guria, nunca te vejo! Antes vc entrava seeeeeeeempre... VOCÊ... VOCÊ... VOCÊ.. NÃO ME BLOQUEOU NÉ? hauhauhauahuah Ah pois é, apenas erros.. a SANGO DE OLHOS "VREMEIOS"... hauhauhauah Beijaoooooooooooo t+**

**É isso aí, até o próximo!**


	11. Pequenas Confusões

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**PEQUENAS CONFUSÕES**

No último capítulo...

'Já que vou ter que me controlar ao passar por aquela porta, vamos aproveitar só um pouquinho mais - e a beijou, apaixonadamente, intensamente. Sango retribuiu o beijo, Miroku estava "grudado" com ela na parede, as mãos percorriam as costas dela, indo até o pescoço, lhe dando arrepios. Sango parou de o beijar e foi para o pescoço dele, que gemeu baixinho. Pôs as mãos na coxa nua da garota, que ao sentir ele subindo a mão um pouco mais, parou de lhe beijar e se afastou devagar.

'Não tão rápido, seu apressadinho - sorriu e entrou para o quarto, sendo seguida por ele.

Deitaram-se na cama, ela colocou a cabeça no peito dele, e ele fez cafuné em sua cabeça. Em pouco tempo, adormeceram.

---

Kagome acordou com dor em todo corpo, enrolada em um cobertor com...

'INUYASHA? - grita ela e "salta" da cama, quando percebe que eles "dormiram juntos", ele acorda e põe as mãos nas orelinhas, pelo grito que ela havia dado muito próximo a ele.

'Ai Kagome! Por que gritou? - ele levanta da cama, desliga o ar condicionado(afff, nem quero ver a conta de luz depois) e abre a janela.

Ambos fecham instintivamente os olhos quando a claridade entra no quarto, Kagome se assusta ao verificar a hora, duas da tarde.

'Nossa, já tá tarde hein?

'Ah, nem esquenta, a gente dormiu tarde ontem.

'Bom... eu to morta de fome - Kagome diz e massageia a barriga com a mão direita(não, com o pé - hauhauh, isso te lembra alguma coisa carlinha? - ... afff, ignorem).

'Vamos tomar café então.

'Café? Essa hora? Negativo, vamos almoçar!

'Mas... não tenho mais rámen, temos que sair pra comprar...

'Aiai, faz quanto tempo que você não come algo.. como vou dizer, saudável?

'Tipo, arroz, peixe, etc etc?

'Exatamente.

'Devem fazer quase dois meses - falou com naturalidade e abriu a porta do quarto.

'Dois meses? DOIS MESES? afe!

'Qual o problema? Só eu e Miroku em casa, não sei cozinhar não!

'Aiai, ainda bem que to aqui. Inuyasha, vamos escovar os dentes, se arrumar, e vamos no mercado.

'Por que?

'Não discuta... Inu-kun.

'KAGOME!

'Desculpe... mas é um apelido tão... KAWAII! - apertou as bochechas dele de forma infantil.

Eles saíram do apartamente algum tempo depois, e quando pararam em frente ao elevador, Kagome respirou fundo, tentou se manter calma, não pretendia falar para Inuyasha de sua claustrofobia. Ao entrarem no "cubículo", Kagome fechou os olhos e mais uma vez começou a contar mentalmente, até 20, saíram de lá, ela estava se recuperando, silenciosa.

Enquanto caminhavam, surgiu uma dúvida nela.

'Inuyasha, onde Miroku e Sango estavam?

'Nossa, tinha até esquecido... Sango deve ter dormido no quarto de hóspedes, sei lá.

'Será?

Eles se entreolharam e não falaram mais nada até chegar no mercado. Chegando lá, pegaram um carrinho e foram até a parte das massas.

'Então, que tipo você gosta? - pergunta Kagome parando em frente a uma prateleira cheia de pacotes.

'Que diferença faz? Todas têm o mesmo gosto!

'Ai Inuyasha, esquece - e pegou um pacote de um macarrão qualquer.

Quando estavam na parte das bebidas, dois garotos estavam pegando garrafas de cerveja, um aparentava ter uns 19 anos, e o outro Kagome conhecia, era o "mais poupular metido e que se achava o gostoso", que conhecera no dia que havia ido na praça.

'Feh! Lobo fedido... - Inuyasha diz pegando uma garrafa de coca cola e colcando no carrinho.

'Como? - pergunta Kagome rindo.

'Esse cara! Um idiota!

'Imagino que seja...

Pararam de falar quando o "lobo fedido" chegou perto dos dois.

'Ora ora... cachorrinho... arranjou uma... ahn, o que é isso afinal? É sua namorada essa... esquisita?

_Esquisita, _aquela palavra atiçava a raiva de Kagome, e ao mesmo tempo que ficava vermelha de raiva, lágrimas começavam a surgir em seu rosto, e quando ia falar alguma coisa e até mesmo partir pra cima de Kouga, Inuyasha interferiu.

'Hei, _lobinho, _o que te dá o direito de falar assim com ela hein? Você se acha muito normal depois!

'Hummm, defendendo a namoradinha? E sabe, um par perfeito, um hanyou, e uma baranga esquisita - falou isso com rispidez, e se virou para ir embora com o amigo, quando algo o puxou, era Inuyasha.

'Primeiro, ela NÃO é minha namorada - Kagome sentiu uma pontada de tristeza e raiva ao ouvir aquilo, e uma lágrima silenciosa correu pelo seu rosto. - Segundo... - E lhe deu um soco no nariz, com toda raiva que pôde encontrar, Kouga gemeu alto, e ia revidar, mas Inuyasha segurou os dois braços dele.

'O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Kouga diz com o nariz sangrando, o amigo deste, já havia saído da parte das bebidas.

'Peça desculpas.

'Você só pode estar sonhando - deu uma rasteira em Inuyasha, e logo depois um soco na barriga, e saiu correndo dali.

'SEU COVARDE! - gritou se levantando, com dificuldade.

Kagome foi ajudá-lo, limpou suas lágrimas antes dele ver. Mas ele a olhou daquela mesma forma carinhosa da outra noite.

'Desculpe.

'A culpa não foi sua Inuyasha.

'Eu sei mas...

'Esqueça! Você está bem?

'Só com um pouco de dor, mas nada de mais.

'Está bem... venha, vamos terminar de comprar as coisas.

'Tudo bem.

Compraram mais algumas coisas e se encaminharam para o caixa. Pagaram, e foram pra casa, cada um levando uma sacola. Chegaram no prédio e mais uma vez foram para o elevador, desta vez, Inuyasha conversava com ela, que não prestava muita atenção, apenas concordava com a cabeça. Entraram em casa e deixaram as compras em cima da mesa.

'Vamos tentar acordar esses dois preguiçosos? - pergunta Kagome abrindo a porta da cozinha.

'Claro, eu vou até o quarto do Miroku, veja se Sango está no quarto de hóspedes.

'Tá.

Foram juntos até o corredor, Inuyasha abriu a porta do quarto de Miroku, e quando Kagome estava indo até a do quarto próximo, ele a chamou.

'Acho que nunca vi nada tão lindo... - sussurou ele ironicamente, se encostando na porta.

'O qu... - parou de falar, sorriu sinceramente ao ver a cena: Sango dormindo com Miroku, de uma maneira carinhosa, como um verdadeiro casal. - é, parece que eles se entenderam, não? - sussurou também.

'É o que parece. Venha, vamos acordá-los.

'Mas...

'Vamos! - disse já se desencostando da porta.

'Está bem - falou, desistindo de argumentar.

Entraram devagar no quarto, Inuyasha se agachou ao lado da cama, Kagome fez o mesmo, ele começou a assoprar no ouvido de Sango, que apenas resmungava e nem abria os olhos, depois, repitiu o ato, mas com Miroku, que virou o rosto.

'Teremos que partir para algo mais... interessante.

'Tipo...?

'Tipo isso: ACORDEM SEUS PREGUIÇOSOS! - e pulou em cima da cama dos dois, fazendo cosquinhas no casal.

'AHHHH INUYASHAAAAAAAAA - Sango gritou e pulou da cama, sendo impedida por ele.

'SEU BAKA! SAIA DAÍ! - diz Miroku também tentando se levantar.

'Tststs... já dormindo juntos? - Inuyasha pergunta com um sorriso malicioso e cômico, não deixando nenhum dos dois sair da cama. Estes, ficaram vermelhos.

'Não é nada disso... nós, apenas, apenas... DORMIMOS, DOR-MI-MOS! - diz Sango mais uma vez tentando se levantar.

'É? E ele não tentou nada? - desta vez Kagome pergunta, se sentando numa cadeira próxima a cama.

'Tentar ele tentou, mas isso é diferente de CONSEGUIR!

'Isso é verdade seu hentai? - pergunta Inuyasha ainda rindo.

'É lógico! Agora você quer fazer o favor de sair de cima da MINHA cama?

E foi o que ele fez.

'Hunf, assim está melhor - Miroku se levanta e Sango também.

'Não abuse da minha boa vontade, se não eu te amarro na cama.

'Que meigo da sua parte!

Kagome e Sango riram, e antes que elas pudessem sair do quarto, Miroku puxou a namorada e lhe deu um beijo tão apaixonante que arrancou aplausos e assobios dos outros dois ocupantes do quarto.

Depois de todo "ritual" no quarto de Miroku, Sango se vestiu e ela e Kagome foram para a cozinha enquanto Miroku e Inuyasha ficavam conversando na sala.  
'E então, como foi? - pergunta Kagome abrindo um pacote de massa.

'Eu e o Miroku?

'É.

'O mais perfeito possível - e ajudou a prima com o macarrão. - e você e Inuyasha?

'Que que tem?

'O que aconteceu entre vocês?

'Ahn, nada.

'A Kagome, fala sério! Eu e Miroku vimos vocês dois ontem no quarto, tão bonitinhos!

'Ah, aquilo... - e contou tudo que havia acontecido, desde a parte que estavam estudando.

'Nossa, Inuyasha ta caidinho hein!

'Não, não acredito nisso.

'Mas...

'Sango, deixa isso pra lá, vem me ajudar aqui.

'Tá bem!

Depois de algum tempo, o macarrão estava pronto e a mesa posta, os 4 se sentaram e começaram a comer, Inuyasha foi o primeiro a falar.

'Nossa, vocês já podem casar hein!

'Kagome eu não sei, mas Sango será comigo - Miroku comentou e colocou a mão na coxa da garota, que a retirou de lá rapidamente.

'Sem gracinhas!

'Como fui arranjar uma namorada tão brava?

'Não sou brava Miroku, sou apenas diferentes daquelas vagabundas que você costumava ficar.

Inuyasha se engasgou com a comida e Kagome parou o garfo a poucos centímetros da boca.

'Eu sei disso, e é por isso que te amo - ele disse isso e a beijou.

'Nossa! Kagome, me passa esse guardanapo aí, acho que um pingo de MEL caiu no meu braço!(entenderam? Mel.. melosidade.. romantismo d+.. huahauha, afe, fica quieta juliana!)

Miroku e Sango pararam o beijo no momento que Inuyasha disse isso, começaram a rir envergonhados, Kagome riu também.

---

Uma Semana Depois...

Miroku e Sango continuavam a namorar, mesmo com as sem vergonhisses dele com a própria Sango e também com algumas outras garotas.

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam apaixonados um pelo outro, embora nenhum admitisse. Continuavam a estudar química, um dia sim e outro não, ele estava agora afiadíssimo na matéria, e nos últimos dias eles estudavam na casa de Sango. A poesia que Kagome havia feito ainda estava em cima daquela mesma mesa de vidro, e por incrível que pareça, intocada desde que Sango havia a visto lá.(Eles nunca mais tinham estudado naquela mesa)

Naquele momento, o quarteto estava num clube, que de tanto Miroku insistir, eles acabaram aceitando a sugestão.

'Se você aprontar UMA gracinha Miroku, eu juro que vai se arrepender - Sango falava ainda contrariada enquanto se sentava em uma das cadeiras perto da piscina.

Kagome estava meio reprimida, não gostava de clubes, de piscinas, embora nadasse muito bem, hoje agradecia as aulas de natação que a mãe havia a colocado anos antes, sabia, mesmo sem gostar, que era extremamente útil em alguns casos. Usava um vestido curto, uma sandália comum e uma bolsa, ainda estava com os óculos e ficava mais e mais vermelha a medida que os garotos olhavam pra ela e faziam uma careta, Inuyasha, por sorte deles, não havia visto nada. Pelo menos ainda não.

'Nós tínhamos MESMO que ter vindo aqui? - ela perguntava se sentando ao lado de Sango.

'Ah, relaxem vocês duas! - Inuyasha retirou a camiseta, Kagome abriu "levemente" a boca mas logo a fechou, ele realmente tinha um corpo de dar inveja.

Miroku fez o meso que ele, desta vez, Sango que "abriu a boca", Miroku também era dotado de um "corpão". Os dois foram correndo até a piscina e se atiraram, espirrando água nas duas garotas que tentaram se proteger, em vão.

'Ô PALHAÇADA vocês dois hein? - Sango tirou a roupa, ficando apenas de biquíni, e se atirou na piscina, quase em cima dos garotos.  
'Ah Sango! Só não precisava me matar aqui né? - Miroku massageava o ombro direito.  
'Desculpa! - lhe deu um beijo.  
Eles dois começaram a conversar e se beijar, Inuyasha começou a nadar um pouco. Kagome apenas assistia a cena. Como era de manhã, a piscina estava um pouco vazia, estavam apenas eles, umas duas garotas que não tiravam os olhos de Inuyasha - para raiva de Kagome, - e algumas crianças. O restante do pessoal que freqüentava estavam jogando vôlei ou algum outro esporte.

'KAGOME! ENTRA! - Sango gritava de dentro, aparentemente com frio.  
'E morrer de frio? Não, muitíssimo obrigada - e olhou discretamente para as duas garotas que estavam na outra extremidade da piscina, ainda cuidavam o hanyou nadar e falavam entre sí. Kagome ficou olhando para uma delas, que estava de costas, tinha cabelo preto, longo, e tinha a pele um tanto branca, lembrava-lhe alguém, mas ainda não sabia quem era. A outra garota Kagome reconheceu imediatamente, era Kagura, uma das "venenosas" de Tókio, ou melhor, a MAIS venenosa, de acordo com Sango.

Saiu de seus devaneios quando algo gelado encostou em sua pele. Ou melhor dizendo, _alguém _gelado. Inuyasha a pegou no colo, retirou os óculos dela, sorriu, e já ia caminhando com a garota nos braços até a piscina.  
'Nem pense em fazer isso Inuyasha! - Kagome tentava se desvencilhar dele, mas ele a segurava muito firme.  
'Você precisa se divertir... não fique tão receosa com tudo e com todos - ele falou apenas para ela, quase no pé do ouvido, o que lhe causou um arrepio.

'Eu... eu ainda estou vestida - tentou novamente sair dos braços dele.

'Bom, você decide, vai por livre e espontânea vontade ou livre e espontânea pressão?

'Ok, ok... eu me rendo, eu vou entrar por mim mesma.

'Assim está melhor.

No momento que ele a soltou, ela saiu correndo em volta da piscina, extremamente rápido. Miroku e Sango gritavam "Corre Kagome! Corre!" Inuyasha saiu correndo atrás dela, podendo facilmente alcançá-la, mas decidiu que queria se "divertir" um pouco, foi pela outro lado da piscina, estavam correndo um em cada ponta. Kagome passou correndo pelas duas garotas que havia visto, e não pôde evitar olhar uma delas, aquela que antes, estava de costas. A expressão de felicidade do rosto dela sumiu, dando lugar a uma expressão de perplexidade, ainda corria, mas continuava olhando para a garota, por causa disso, acabou batendo em alguém, em Inuyasha, que a segurou novamente e já ia a levando para a borda da piscina.

'Tentou fugir de mim, né mocinha? - riu.

'Inuyasha... por favor, vamos para a outra ponta - olhou de esguelha para o lado, onde a garota de cabelos pretos a olhava de uma maneira debochada e cínica.

'Kagome, o que houve? Você arrecém estava feliz e rindo... - a soltou na mesma hora.

'Eu... por favor, eu juro que entro com você na água, mas vamos para o outro lado, onde Sango e Miroku estavam - estava quase suplicando.

'Está bem, está bem, calma, vamos lá - foram andando, em silêncio.

Kagome retirou o vestido, deixando o biquíni azul aparecer, dessa vez, Inuyasha abriu "levemente" a boca, mas logo recomeçou a falar.

'Se você não quiser, não precisa entrar, você está tão... sei lá, abatida.

'Não, não, vamos lá! - sorriu falsamente.

Ela pôs um pé na água e se arrepiou, estava realmente fria. Respirou fundo e se atirou, a boca começava a tremer levemente, abraçou a própria barriga, tentando se aquecer.

'Tá com muito frio? - Sango estava ao lado dela.

'Um po-pouco - de tanto tremer não conseguia falar direito.

'Vamos nadar! Aí o frio passa - Inuyasha falava já se posicionando em uma das raias da piscina.

'T-tá b-bem.

Kagome nadou 4 vezes, ida e volta, a piscina era muito comprida, no fim da quinta, teve que parar, o que ela não queria, já que parou onde as duas garotas _ainda _estavam. Decidiu não olhá-las, apenas se debruçou na borda e se pôs a respirar, retomando o fôlego.

'SABE KAGURA, EU ACHEI QUE AQUI SELECIONAVAM QUEM ENTRAVA... MAS VEJO QUE VOU TER QUE ACHAR OUTRO CLUBE...

Kagome olhou diretamente para a dona da voz, sem piscar, a encarou.

'E então esquisitinha? O que faz aqui em Tókio? Vejo que estava, como vou dizer... com um hanyou!

'Olá... _KIKYOU_! Primeiro, me deixa em paz, segundo, cale a boca ao falar sobre ele, e terceiro, me chame de esquisitinha de novo e você vai se arrepender... ou vai me dizer que esqueceu do que eu fiz com você lá no shopping?

'Sabe QUERIDA, certas coisas a gente esquece, porque simplesmente são descartáveis.

'Nunca ouvi coisa mais ridícula em toda minha vida, e aposto que sempre que você coloca aquela sainha fútil igual a você se lembra daquele dia.

'Impossível, joguei fora aquela saia depois daquele dia, aliás, a roupa toda.

'Você é patética sabia? Você e todas as suas supostas amigas, agora, faça um grande favor a humanidade e cale a boca.

'Ora sua... saia logo daqui, vai lá ficar com aquele hanyou, que é sujo, nojento, esquisito, igual a você.

Kagome foi como uma flecha até ela, a velocidade máxima que a água permitia, olhou Kikyou no fundo dos olhos, ignorando a tal Kagura, que falava sem parar.

'Cale a boca você também, e Kikyou, escute bem, nunca mais fale assim de mim ou dele, porque ele é muito melhor que você e essa outra aqui juntas. Aliás, qualquer pessoa é melhor que vocês. Suma da minha vida sua idiota! Vê se se toca e para de amolar todo mundo com seu veneno! E...

'Kagome? Está tudo bem aqui? - Inuyasha estava nadando até ela. Kikyou fez uma expressão de nojo e saiu da piscina na mesma hora, acompanhada de Kagura, ele nem pôde ver o rosto delas.

'Tudo bem sim Inuyasha, estava apenas acertando umas contas com uma velha "_amiga"._

'Ah, tudo bem então, vamos voltar?

'Claro... vamos ver quem nada mais rápido!

'Ih, já perdeu!

'Veremos!

E assim mais um dia havia passado, as coisas não estavam tão boas para Kagome, mas logo isso mudaria...

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

**Eu sei, eu sei, vocês devem estar querendo me matar, mas eu tenho uma boa explicação! Esse mês está sendo terrível, eu juro que tentei terminar o cap antes do dia 16 mas não tive como. Aí a partir desse dia, começou o Festival de teatro aqui na cidade, que eu participo, aí eu nem fiquei em casa quase, e quando chegava ia direto pra cama, aí terminou domingo, e segunda começou a semana de provas, e o único dia até setembro que vou ter pra ficar na net todo dia vai ser hoje... então, aqui está o capítulo, não ficou tão bom... mas... tentei fazer o melhor que pude! O próximo ACHO que em duas semanas já deve estar aqui...**

**E sobre a Kikyou e o Kouga aparecerem... eles têm uma boa razão de estarem na fic, que daqui a pouquinho vocês vão saber, mas não me matem por isso gente! rsrs**

**É isso, mil perdões pela demora!**

**Respostas:**

**Samy Higurashi: **Ow, fico realmente muito feliz que tenha gostado! ;)

**Luiasha: **Olááááá! que bom que gostou do capítulo migo! te adoro!

**nathbella: **Que bom que gostou! Adorei escrever o cap 10! ;) olha só, clica no "homepage", na pagina do meu perfil aqui no fanfiction... se não der me pergunta de novo!

**Sangozinha: **rsrs, vcs andam muito impacientes, como diria minha amiga, "o melhor da festa é esperar por ela", e logo logo Kagome vai tá lindona! hehe que bom que tá gostando da fic!

**Ka.Kagome: **Com certeza, história com detalhes é TUUUUDDOOOOO, por isso que amo tanto fics eu acho, quero dizer, eu amo fics por tudo, mas os detalhes é o principal! Bom, eu fiz um pouquinho mais kagome e inu nesse cap, gostou?

**CyberTamis: **Aham, Miroku se superou né? Adorei fazer o cap 10! Que bom que tá gostando...

**Lina-Yuki: **Ow! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Fico muito, muito feliz! E também amei escrevê-lo!

**Carol: **To adorando saber que vocês todos gostaram! Me deixa mais empolgada pra continuar a fic, e obrigada pelos elogios!

**Deusa do Anime: **Não, não, eu to falando TIPO e FIA, hauhauhauha, e também filhota, birosca... entre outras, mas abafa, são essas convivências com esse pessoal da net! hauhauha, ô minina! que bom que tá gostando da fic! E TIPO, eu quero deixar review na sua fic, por quê você nao coloca aquele negócio das reviews poderem ser anônimas? t+ miga, to com saudades!

**Dark-Kagome-Power: **Pois é... o beijo, o tão esperado beijo.. virá... hauhauh, guenta que logo ele acontece! ;)

**Nena-Paesleme: **Ih, sei como é, antes eu deixava as fics nos favoritos... mas, faz parte, nem esquenta! Bom, fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic! E continue lendo! ;)

**SraKouga: **hauhauh ri muito lindo sua review, digo.. o final! Nossa, o cap ficou tão bom assim? ebaaaaa isso me deixa extremamente feliz! E o negócio no caderno, eu sou assim também, digo, amo escrever! aí às vezes coloco minah criatividade nas fic,s no meu diário, no meu blog... ou em ambos! rsrs

**IF-Sango: **OIEEEEEEEEEEEEE to doida pra falar com você! realmente, não tive muito tempo esse mês, mas to de volta, quando c entra na net de novo? Beijão minina! Gostou do cap né? hehe

BEIJÃO GENTE! fui!


	12. Mágoas e Decisões

**Dedico esse cap a minha amiga Jup-Chan que foi quem me incentivou a começar a escrever fanfics!**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**MÁGOAS E DECISÕES**

Nó último capítulo...

'Kagome? Está tudo bem aqui? - Inuyasha estava nadando até ela. Kikyou fez uma expressão de nojo e saiu da piscina na mesma hora, acompanhada de Kagura, ele nem pôde ver o rosto delas.

'Tudo bem sim Inuyasha, estava apenas acertando umas contas com uma velha "_amiga"._

'Ah, tudo bem então, vamos voltar?

'Claro... vamos ver quem nada mais rápido!

'Ih, já perdeu!

'Veremos!

---

Kagome tratou de esquecer o mais rápido que pôde o _incidente _com Kikyou no clube, havia prometido para sí mesma que iria aproveitar as férias, e era o que estava fazendo.

Naquele momento, Sango e Kagome estavam indo até o apartamente de Inuyasha e Miroku, pois iriam sair aquela noite para uma certa festa, que, de acordo com Sango, naquela época do ano aumentavam consideravelmente, pelo fato dos pais viajarem e deixarem os filhos sozinhos, e estes, aproveitavam.

'Afinal Sango, de quem é essa festa? Algum amigo seu?

'Não exatamente... é um amigo do primo da Rin, que o convidou, que convidou ela, que me convidou, que convidei vocês.

'Reduzindo, vamos até um lugar que não temos nem noção de quem mora, e de quem vai.

'Você já está pegando o espírito da coisa.

Chegaram até o prédio já bastante conhecido, Sango falou com o porteiro e pediu para que ele avisasse os garotos que descessem. Minutos depois, Miroku foi ao encontro delas, depositou seus lábios sobre os de Sango, carinhoso, e passou o braço sobre os ombros dela, a direcionando para a saída.

'Hei! E o Inuyasha? - Sango perguntou, surpresa.

'Que dia é hoje Sango? - Miroku pergunta olhando para a namorada.

'Dia primeiro e... ah!

'E daí que é dia primeiro? - Kagome pergunta, curiosa e intrigada.

'Deixa pra lá, ele deve estar com dor de cabeça, vamos para a festa.

'Eu não saio daqui até saber por quê ele não vai, Miroku.

'Acho melhor você ir falar com ele. - ele responde e sorri pelo canto da boca.

'Está bem, vão indo, eu vou com ele até lá... digo, ele sabe onde é, não sabe?

'Sabe sim, mas tem certeza que não quer que a gente fique?

'Vão logo, não quero ficar de vela hoje... - sorriu e foi em direção das escadas.

Alguns minutos depois da subida "interminável", ela chegou ofegante até o andar desejado e apertou a campainha.

'JÁ VAI! - Inuyasha gritou de dentro do apartamento, chegando até a porta e olhando pelo olho mágico. - "Kagome... droga, o que ela quer?"

'Abre logo Inuyasha!

'O que você quer Kagome? Por quê não está na festa com Miroku e Sango?

'Por que você resolveu não ir? E faça o favor de abrir essa porta logo.

'Não posso... eu... eu... eu estou gripado, com uma gripe contagiosa!

'Não estamos no Fantástico Mundo de Bob Inuyasha, abra essa porta logo!

'Não posso.

'Por quê?

'Problemas pessoais.

'Você que sabe, mas eu vou ficar aqui fora esperando - dizendo isso, se sentou encostada na porta. Do outro lado, Inuyasha suspirou e deu-se por vencido.

'Até que enfim e...

'Não grite!

Tarde demais, ela havia gritado. O cabelo prata e os olhos dourados agora estavam mudados, diferentes. Cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos... e o detalhe mais importante, as orelinhas fofas no topo da cabeça não estavam mais lá! Ele estava... humano.

'Inu... Inuyasha? - Kagome deu dois passos para trás, perplexa.

'É!

'Mas... mas como?

'Eu sou um hanyou, Kagome. Uma vez por mês os hanyous ficam totalmente humanos, no meu caso, hoje.

Ela chegou perto, e colocou as mãos na cabeça dele, fazendo quase um carinho...

'O que... o que você está fazendo? - Ele segurou as duas mãos da garota, estavam perto agora.

'É que, é tão estranho ver você sem as orelhas em cima da cabeça, acho que me acostumei com elas.

Ele sorriu, com uma das mãos passou a mão pelo rosto da garota e logo depois fez um gesto para que ela entrasse em casa.

'Por que não foi com eles?

'Porque vou com você.

'Eu não vou Kagome, não hoje.

'Sim, você vai, eu espero você se arrumar.

'Você não entende... eu não posso sair assim!

'Por que não?

'Eu não sei, eu só... não posso!

'Deixe de besteiras Inuyasha, você está lindo assim! Vamos logo, por favor?

'Eu não sei!

Ela o olhou com uma expressão de criança quando quer alguma coisa, e ele cedeu.

'Ok, ok, eu vou! Me espere, já volto.

Saíram de casa e entraram no elavador. mais uma vez, Kagome começou a contagem até 20, já estava cansando de toda aquela fobia, mas nada conseguia fazer, nada podia fazer para evitar.

Saíram e foram caminhando até a tal casa onde seria a festa, Kagome não parava de olhar para ele, não podia negar, ele estava realmente lindo, mas mesmo assim, preferia o velho Inuyasha, o hanyou.

'Chegamos.

Ela desviou o olhar dele e fez sinal positivo com a cabeça, a casa estava com o som muito alto, muitas pessoas no interior, alguns casais do lado de fora, a porta da frente aberta. Entraram, estava lotada.

E, nesse momento, alguém os viu do outro lado da sala, enquanto cessava seu beijo com o quinto da noite.

'Hei, Kikyou, aquela não é sua amiguinha do clube? - Kagura perguntava ironicamente.

'Exatamente... ei você, chega - disse enquanto o "parceiro" estava a prensando mais na parede e fazendo toques mais ousados, só parou quando ela mordeu seu lábio, de leve, e se afastou. - E olha só que gato aquele que está com ela!

'Será que é namorado?

'Acho difícil... mas, será o sexto da minha lista da noite - pegou o batom da bolsa e passou, de modo provocante, ajeitou a mini saia e a blusa curtíssima e foi até Inuyasha.

---

Kagome havia avistado Miroku e Sango conversando com Rin e um homem que ela não conhecia, disse um "já volto" para Inuyasha e foi até eles, para avisar que havia conseguido tirar o amigo da "toca".

'Sango! - falou um pouco mais alto que o normal, chamando a atenção da prima que caminhou até ela.

'E aí, achou a casa sozinha ou convenceu Inuyasha?

'Opção dois!

'Onde ele está?

'Ali perto da porta - se virou para chamá-lo e se deparou com uma cena que nunca na vida imaginou ver: Inuyasha aos beijos com... Kikyou. - Mas acho que ele está se divertindo o suficiente para ficar aqui comigo - falou a última frase mais para sí mesma do que para Sango.

'Er, eu...

'Não precisa dizer nada Sango, afinal, ele é livre, pode beijar, se agarrar, com quem quiser - a essa altura já estava saíndo pela porta dos fundos, sendo seguida pela prima e por Miroku.

'Kagome!

'Eu vou embora, fique aí com Miroku!

---

Kikyou caminhou até Inuyasha, que estava apenas olhando as pessoas, não havia nem percebido que Kagome tinha saído de seu lado, quando se virou para falar com ela, foi puxado pela camiseta e sendo obrigado a encarar um par de olhos castanhos, muito diferentes dos de Kagome.

'Oi... tá sozinho aqui? - Kikyou estava visivelmente se oferecendo para ele.

'Desculpe, estou acompanhado - tentou retirar as mãos dela mas não conseguiu, e quando percebeu, a garota já estava com os lábios sobre os seus, o beijando com desejo, ele tentava se livrar mas não conseguia espaço. Apenas viu quando Kagome o olhou, mesmo com a distância, pôde ver a mágoa no olhar dela. Empurrou Kikyou e foi atrás de Kagome, sem sucesso... esta, ja hávia saído da casa e pego um táxi, antes que ele pudesse fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa.

Kikyou estava atrás dele todo tempo.

'Hei, esquece a baranga, tem alguém aqui muito melhor que ela - e ja estava quase o beijando novamente.

'NÃO! O que você tem na cabeça? Eu não quero NADA com você! - e saiu da frente dela indo atrás de Sango e Miroku.

'Pra onde Kagome foi, Sango? - Inuyasha falou ao encontrá-los.

'Ela provavelmente deve ter ido pra casa, mas, vamos lá, nós também já estávamos de saída.

'Vamos logo então!

Saíram de lá e foram correndo pra casa, dispensando caronas e táxis, chegaram poucos minutos depois e Sango abriu a porta com sua chave.

'Inuyasha, me diga, antes de qualquer coisa, por quê diabos você estava beijando aquela garota? - Sango pergunta enquanto subiam as escadas silenciosamente.

'Você realmente acha que eu quis beijar ela, Sango? Aquela vadia que me beijou do nada! E eu não conseguia me livrar dela!

'Quero ver você convencer a Kagome... aliás, ela ficou bem mais chateada do que o necessário, não é? - disse Miroku com um quê de ironia na voz.

'Cala boca Miroku! - sussurrou a namorada.

Chegaram em frente ao quarto da garota e bateram na porta.

'Kagome! Abre a porta!

'Sango, me deixa sozinha!

'Por favor, abre, é o Inuyasha!

Kagome sentiu um frio na barriga e o coração disparou, ela estava sentada na cama abraçada em um travesseiro, chorou mais ainda ao ouvir o nome da pessoa que amava, mas ainda não queria falar com ele.

'Não Inuyasha, por favor, me deixa sozinha...

Ele suspirou e apenas murmurou um "está bem", e saiu da casa acompanhado do amigo.

Sango sabia que tinha que falar com a prima, ela precisava de um ombro amigo.

'Kagome?

'O que?

'Lembra quando você me disse que talvez eu teria que te aturar se você se apaixonasse por alguém daqui?

'Aquilo foi uma grande ironia Sango!

'Eu sei que foi, mas querendo ou não, esse dia chegou, e é você que precisa chorar no meu colo agora...

Ela abriu a porta e abraçou Sango, chorando muito.

'Desculpe, eu.. eu não queria atrapalhar a festa de vocês - disse em meio a soluços.

'Você não precisa se desculpas, entra, vamos conversar.

Sango sentou-se na cama e Kagome colocou a cabeça no colo dela, a cena que antes ela havia feito, se repitia, agora, ao contrário.

'Você sabe quem é aquela garota?

'Que garota?

'Aquela que o Inuyasha estava beijando.

'Sei, o que tem ela?

'É a Kikyou.

'Kikyou..? Aquela que você odeia?

'Exatamente...

'Ahn, agora as coisas começam a se esclarecer um pouco mais, mas sabe...

'Não, não fale nada! - Kagome interrompe a prima - Eu já sei o que vou fazer.

'Sabe?

'Sei... durante toda minha vida eu saí perdendo, nunca tive coragem pra nada! Sempre fiquei excluída e nunca consegui um amor recíproco - ainda soluçava muito, - chega Sango! Eu quero ser feliz! Olha pra mim, olha meu cabelo, meus olhos, minha boca... eu sou horrível!

'Você não é horrível, você é apenas...

'Prove pra mim!

'Provar?

'É, você sempre diz que não sou feia! Agora, prove isso pra mim!

Sango sorriu.

'Com todo prazer! Bom, de acordo com meus cálculos... você tem que ir para sua cidade em poucos dias, não?

'Sim, mas eu quero ir antes Sango... eu queria ir amanhã.

'Deixa eu ver se eu entendi, você quer fazer de tudo para conquistá-lo? - Sango ria internamente, sabia que Inuyasha já estava gostando de Kagome, mas já que ela queria se ajeitar mais, nada tinha a perder, decidiu ajudá-la.

'Bem, mais ou menos... e também para mostrar pra Kikyou que eu posso mais que ela...

'Fechado, vamos amanhã pela manhã, e acredite Kagome, você vai ficar uma princesa.

Depois de algum tempo, Sango saiu do quarto e ligou para Miroku, contando tudo que havia acontecido, pediu para ele não comentar nada com Inuyasha, mas que ele teria uma surpresa, escondeu também o fato de Kagome decidir mudar, ambos os garotos teriam uma surpresa. Se despediram e ela disse que chegaria em poucos dias.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

**Desculpem a demora(mais uma vez)... mas aconteceram algumas coisas... provas, pc no técnico por uma semana, falta de criatividade... mas então, creio que vocês não devem ter gostado muito de umas partes desse cap né? hehehe **

**Well, fiquei sabendo que o FF tá com uma nova "regrinha" de não poder responder reviews... e querem saber o que eu falo pra isso? FODA-SE, aqui estão as respostas(se me "punirem", aí sim eu paro...) e agradeço pelas 16 do último cap:**

**Minnas-Kagome-Power: **E aí fia! blz? Mas então, eles tês seus motivos para estarem lá... hehe, espere e verá? ;)

**Luiasha: **Migoooooo! Que bom que gostou! Fico muito feliz!

**Natsumi Takashi: **Pois é, Inu dando um de Miroku... ele não é santo né! hauahuha

**nathbella: **hauhauh podis crê, brigas dela são dez... q bom que gostou!

**SraKouga: **No próximoooo AEWWW pode dar aleluia! No próximo cap ele fica lindona! ;)

**Nana-PaesLeme: **Que massa que você tá gostando! sim sim, daqui a pouquinho ela já se transforma ;)

**IF-Sango: **PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ... hauhauha feliz aniversário! E sua fic NÃO tá uam droga viu! E que bom que c gostou! ;)

**mry-chan: **Ow, fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando, e o inu defendendo a kagome é muito massa, principalmente no anime! ;) Eu to amando escrever essa fic, e é sempre bom receber elogios dos leitores! Valeu!

**Jaque-Chan: **ow, tentei demorar o menos possível... mas, tá aí! hehe  
**Paulinha-Chan: **kikymerda-nojo é ótimo né? hauhauha que bom que tá gostando! continue acompanhando! ;)

**kmilinha-chan: **q bom q gostou, e eu tb to doida pra escrever essa transformação dela!

**Bellynha: **Nuss! gostou tanto assim? QUI BOM! e realmente, todos estão mt curiosos para saber quandoe la vai ficar bonita... bom, leia o próx cap! haua

**Deusa do Anime: **Ow, to morrendo de saudades também! E amei sua fic! comentei em uns 9 caps eu acho(quando c colocou pra review anônima)! E amooo quando vc diz que gostou do cap! E sobre as respostas da kagome.. preciso fazer um curso com ela tb, eu fiquei horas pensando nas melhores respostas! ah como eu amo escrever hauhauha

**Samy Higurashi: **Não pare de ler não.. hauauha eu demoro mas posto!;) pensei no tapa... mas aí não quis colocar muitaa violência entende... hauhauha e tb o inu não podia ver o rosto da kikyou, e aí um tapa não passaria despercebido, rsrs

**Jup-Chan: ** AEWWWWWWWWWWW FIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA hauhauah o porrete tá aqui em baixo da cama huahauha eu sou louca! owwww eu dediquei esse cap a vc.. viu? te adoro minina! t+

**Então... é isso gente! Até o próximo!**


	13. Tratamento de choque pt1

**Esse cap em homenagem à minha amiga carlinha(Deusa do Anime)!**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**TRATAMENTO DE "CHOQUE" parte 1**

Sango e Kagome pegaram o primeiro ônibus no dia seguinte. Kagome parecia inconsolada, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar no dia anterior, ela não sabia direito o motivo, mas queria muito ficar mais bonita. Ainda acreditava que a maior beleza é a interior, mas mesmo assim, parecia que as coisas iriam melhorar _se_ por acaso ela conseguisse ficar melhor. Viviam numa época que infelizmente as coisas sempre tinham um padrão, até um certo "clichê". Detestava isso, não aguentava ter na mente que era praticamente uma marionete da sociedade, da mesma sociedade que julga sempre o exterior antes de qualquer coisa.

'Kagome...? - Sango cutucava a prima que estava com a cabeça encostada no vidro do veículo - Alô? Alguém aí?

'Hum? Quê?

'No que estava pensando?

'Na vida... Sei lá, é tudo tão complicado.

'Hummm entendo.

'Faz quanto tempo que estamos viajando?

'Ah, já tem um bom tempinho.

'Devemos estar chegando.

'Ainda bem, não aguento mais, estou com muita fome.

'Nem esquenta, vamos chegar e vai ter um almoço gostoso nos esperando.

'Isso é bom!

'Muito bom! Olha, chegamos - apontou para uma placa que tinha o nome da cidade.

Em 5 minutos chegaram na rodoviária, onde a mãe e o irmão de Kagome já estavam a espera das duas, se abraçaram, e foram para o templo, que realmente tinha uma ótima comida esperando-as.

'E então, por que chegaram mais cedo do que o combinado? - estavam sentadas à mesa conversando, e a mãe de Kagome perguntava.

'Bom mãe, digamos que eu quero mostrar a cidade pra Sango...

'Ah é? - não parecia muito convencida.

'É, hoje a gente vai sair toda tarde, ok? Aliás, é amanhã que tenho dentista e oculista, não é?

'Isso.

'Ótimo.

Conversaram mais um pouco. Sango e Kagome subiram até o quarto da menina, que estava totalmente arrumado. Kagome foi até o computador e o beijou, de forma teatral.

'Que saudade minha maquininha amada! Mesmo você sendo travado e ruim eu te amo! - e o ligou.

Sango apenas fez uma cara de incredualidade e riu.

'Você é doida, sabia?

'Sabia, mas não espalhe.

'Pode deixar.

Kagome se conectou e logo depois abriu o MSN, Sango sentou-se ao seu lado.

'Opa - disse Kagome já indo até arquivo, fechar, mas ouviu o famoso som de quando alguém manda mensagem.

'O que foi?

'Inuyasha.

I - O que deu em você para sair do nada de Tókio?

K- Tenho dentista e oculista aqui, e precisava ficar um pouco só, agora, com licença...

I - Com licença? Por quê? Kagome, eu tentei falar com você ontem e você não quis me ouvir! Poxa...

K - Tenho que ir, depois nos falamos.

E se desconectou.

'Não acha que deveria ter falado com ele?

'Pra quê?

'Para ele se explicar ué!

'Depois eu converso com ele, no momento eu quero mudar, mostrar pra ele que sou melhor que aquela...

'Você É melhor que ela Kagome!

'Eu sei disso, você sabe disso. E as outras pessoas?

'Pensei que você não se importasse com os outros.

'E não me importo, mas sempre corri atrás de tudo que quis, e dessa vez não será diferente Sango, mesmo que eu tenha que falhar com um dos dos meus princípios.

'Está bem. E então, o que você quer fazer hoje?

'Eu não sei, eu estava pensando em deixar pra amanhã tudo, e hoje apenas nos divertirmos. Mas... me diz uma coisa, como que você pretende acabar com minha feiúra?

'Eu? Quem disse que será eu?

'Como assim?

'Eu tenho boas idéias Kagome, mas não sou uma expert em cabelo e maquiagem.

'Então...?

'Então que amanhã vamos em um salão de beleza. Fim.

'Está bem... aiai, to vendo que todo meu dinheiro se vai.

'Veja o lado positivo.

'É isso que me consola.

-------------------UM DIA DEPOIS-------------------

'Café da manhã tá na mesa suas preguiçosas! - Souta fazia um estardalhaço no quarto de Kagome, acordando as duas garotas de sopetão.

'SOUTA! Espera aí que a gente já desce!

'Mamãe que mandou eu chamar vocês.

'Ok, ok... diz pra ele que já estamos indo.

'Ela também mandou dizer que você tem oculista em uma hora.

'JÁ?

'Sim! - e saiu do quarto.

'SANGO!

'Ai! O quê?

'Levanta! Temos que sair em pouco tempo.

'Está bem.

Kagome saltou da cama, quase tropeçando nas cobertas que estavam jogadas no chão, pegou uma toalha e uma roupa qualquer e foi até o banheiro. Saiu de lá em menos de dez minutos, dando o lugar para a prima que também queria tomar banho.

'Sango, eu estou indo lá em baixo tomar café!

'Está bem!

Desdeu correndo as escadas, como era de costume.

'Hei Kagome, calma.

'Não podemos nos atrasar mãe.

'E não vamos, mas tome seu café com calma.

Sentou-se e tomou um copo de suco de laranja com biscoitos, Sango chegou um pouco depois, e tomou apenas o suco. Subiram mais uma vez para escovar os dentes e fazer o que faltava, antes de saírem.

'Está com o dinheiro? - Sango perguntava enquanto colocava os sapatos.

'Estou. Vamos?

'Vamos.

Mais uma vez desceram as escadas, dessa vez calmamente. Depois desses 20 dias, só o que Kagome queria era ficar com os amigos. Mas de uma forma diferente, estava gostando tanto de Inuyasha... queria poder abraçá-lo sempre que quisesse, queria beijá-lo, mesmo sem saber como era. E precisava fazer alguma coisa antes que Kikyou atrapalhasse sua vida, mais uma vez.

Chegaram no oculista alguns minutos depois, sentaram-se na sala de espera.

'Mais clichês... - Kagome comentava mais para sí mesma do que para a prima e a mãe.

'Como? - Sango perguntava, curiosa.

'Ahn, clichês.

'O que exatamente?

'Essa sala de espera com revistas velhas. Sempre me perguntei por que sempre revistas velhas, o que custa comprar algumas novas de vez em quando?

'Bom, porque quando os médicos, dentistas, oculistas compram revistas, eles gostam de lê-las e as deixarem em casa para a família ler, coisa do tipo. Mas no meu caso eu não compro por preguiça mesmo.

Kagome se virou, seu oculista estava lá, a olhando, sorrindo.

'Olá!

'E aí Kagome, há quanto tempo hein?

'Pois é...

'Bom, você sabe o caminho... - e apontou para a porta bem conhecida, indo até o consultório. - Se quiserem entrar com ela, tudo bem.

'Posso ir Kagome?

'Claro que sim!

Passaram por um estreito corredor, com paredes brancas com alguns quadros, Kagome conhecia bem aquele lugar. Há anos o frequentava, sentiria até saudades quando sua visão estivesse bem, e esperava que fosse logo. Se lembrava bem do primeiro dia que havia ido até lá, estava com muito medo. Ficou um dia inteiro chorando quando soube que teria de pôr os óculos. E então, se conformou, até tentou colocar lentes, mas era alérgica a todos os tipos.

'E então Kagome, como acha que está sua visão? - perguntou-lhe assim que sentaram-se.

'Não reparei Myouga - dizendo isso, retirou os óculos e logo depois os colocou novamente - bom, eu diria que perfeitamente bem.

'Bom, vamos verificar, sente-se naquela cadeira, mas tire os óculos antes.

'Lá vamos nós. - sentou-se na alta cadeira preta e jogou os cabelos para trás, enquanto Myouga já começava o famoso teste das letras.

Ele deixou as lentes com o grau atual da garota e colocou a sequência de letras no projetor.

'Agora, me diga a primeira fileira.

'A, T, U, B, C.

'Ótimo, agora me diga as duas últimas fileiras.

'129854 e a última fileira - que era a com as letras menores - B, E, O, P, Q.

'Muito bem...

Depois de mais alguns testes, que não foram muito demorados, ela sentou-se novamente em frente à mesa, junto com a prima e a mãe.

'Bem Kagome, você se lembra do que me na primeira vez que veio aqui? Um pouco antes de cruzar por aquela porta para ir embora?

'Mais ou menos, acho que foi algo como jogar os óculos fora quando minha visão ficasse melhor.

'Não, você disse exatamente isso: "eu vou ter o prazer de jogar os óculos no chão, pisar em cima deles e deixá-los bem esmagadinhos assim que eu ficar melhor" - imitou uma voz esganiçada ao dizer isso.

'Ah, eu disse isso? Puxa, eu realmente estava desesperada.

'Concordo, e agora, você faria isso?

'Com toda certeza.

'Então... esteja à vontade - e entregou os óculos para ela novamente.

'O qu...?

'Você já está melhor Kagome, não precisa mais deles - e sorriu.

'Tá brincando!

'Não, não estou... pena que vou perder minha cliente preferida!

'Ah não se preocupe, eu venho te visitar sempre! Sango! eu não preciso mais usar!

'É eu to vendo - e as duas começaram a pular abraçadas dentro do consultório.

-------------------QUINZE MINUTOS DEPOIS-------------------

Óculos quebrados e na lata do lixo, Kagome e Sango conversando animadamente num banco em frente ao dentista. Era assim a cena em que se encontravam. Kagome sabia que um dia teria de tirar os óculos, mas não poder ter tirado em época melhor.

'Prima... eu nunca tinha reparado como seus olhos são bonitos!

'Os meus Sango? Poxa... obrigada - e sorriu sinceramente.

'Daqui a pouco temos que entrar, seu dentista chega em minutos.

'Kagome?

Sango cutucou a prima que levou um pequeno susto, estava perdida em pensamentos.

'Onde sua cabeça estava?

'Inuyasha.

'Hummmm por que será que isso não me surpreende?

'Não, é que aquele dia que dei a primeira aula de química pra ele, ele disse quase a mesma coisa.

'Sobre..?

'Meus olhos.

'Pera aí! Como assim? Esse detalhe você não tinha me contado.

'Estávamos estudando, aí começamos a espiar você e o Miroku - Sango ruborizou um pouco com o comentário, - e então nossos olhares se cruzaram, ele encostou as mãos no mes rosto, tirou meus óculos e...

'E..?

'Sorriu, e disse que eu tinha os olhos mais lindos que ele havia visto em toda a vida dele.

'Uau, isso é definitivamente uma atitude inédita vinda daquele hanyou cabeça dura.

'Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

'Kagome! Sango!

As duas se viraram e viram a mãe de Kagome as chamando para entrarem no consultório, e assim fizeram.

'Ele já chegou, mãe?

'Já sim, falou que já vai atender você.

'Legal. Meus dentes já estão doídos - o que era verdade, da última vez que estivera ali, o seu dentista, Bankotsu, havia apertado demais o aparelho, ele havia falado que era perfeitamente normal doer, mas mesmo assim não se sentia bem.

'Kagome, como vai? - era ele.

'Olá! Muito bem, e você?

'Também... ué, tem algo diferente, você está um pouco mudada...

'É que não estou de óculos.

'É verdade... bom, vamos lá?

'Aham!

Dessa vez Kagome foi sozinha, e assim que entrou no consultório se sentou na cadeira.

'Meus dentes estão doendo.

'Imaginei, eu apertie um pouco mais do que o normal mês passado.

'Eu vi.

'Mas então, vamos começar.

Kagome abriu a boca, ele "lavou", fez ela cuspir, secou(tipo, com aquele jato de ar, sabem né?) e começou o trabalho. Primeiramente retirou o fio prateado e as borrachinhas transparentes que a garota sempre usava, e então, depois de analisar minuciosamente o que já havia feito, começou a retirar todo aprelho, o que a garota notou e levantou um pouco a cabeça.

'O que você tá fazendo?

'ué... tirando o seu aparelho.

'Como assim?

'Não vai me dizer que quer continuar usando ele?

'Não mas, eu não sabia que eu iria tirá-lo já.

'Bom, gostou da notícia?

'Lógico! Não poderia estar mais feliz, sem óculos, sem mais sorriso metálico... Perfeito!

'Agora sente-se que eu tenho um aparelho pra retirar - disse sorrindo.

'Com todo prazer. Tio.

'Tio? Era só o que faltava.

Os dois riram antes de Bankotsu continuar o trabalho.

------------------------------------

Sango estava dormindo com a cabeça no ombro da tia, que estava lendo uma revista qualquer. Estavam lá há quase uma hora. Kagome havia acabado de sair de dentro do consultório, passava a língua nos dentes toda hora, e quando viu a prima dormindo, chegou até ela de fininho.

'Sango... Miroku está te esperando ali fora.

'QUE? - a garota deu um pulo de onde estava, assustando as outras pessoas que estava na sala de espera, que fizeram cara feia para ela. - Ops... desculpem.

Kagome riu, deixando à mostra seus dentes novos em folha.

'Você tirou o seu aparelho!

'Aham, não é maravilhoso? Estou amando voltar a passar a língua neles...

'Imagino.

'Nossa filha, que bom, estou muito feliz.

'Obrigada mãe! Vamos?

'Com todo prazer.

Saíram de lá e se encaminharam para o carro, Kagome sorria a toda hora, estava realmente muito feliz, e estava doida para se ver no espelho do carro, tanto que foi a primeira a entrar e retirou do porta-luvas o espelinho que sua mãe sempre carregava. se surpreendeu, ainda estava estranha e esquisita, mas consideravelmente melhor, os olhos era o que mais chava a atenção, sorriu e pôde ver os dentes brancos totalmente parelhos.

'Não te disse que você tinha uma beleza escondida? - Sango cochichou no ouvido da prima, e foi para o banco de trás.

'Agora vamos pra casa e de tarde vocês duas podem fazer o que quiserem.

'Ótimo.

E assim fizeram, Kagome a toda hora parava em algum espelho da casa para se ver, se sentia nova. Almoçaram e de sobremesa ela fez questão de morder uma maçã.

'Nunca tinha notado como isso é bom...

'O que? Morder uma maçã?

'Coloque um aparelho e tente morder uma maçã pra ver o que acontece.

'Não obrigada, estou bem assim.

As duas subiram para o quarto e sentaram-se na cama.

'Que hora saímos, Sango?

'O mais cedo possível, ainda quero pegar o ônibus da noite.

'Isso tudo é saudade?

'Espera você se entender com o Inuyasha pra ver...

'SE isso acontecer né, Sango.

'Vai acontecer.

'Sabe uma coisa que me deixa... como vou dizer, intrigada e ao mesmo tempo satisfeita?

'O que?

'Lembra aquele dia na piscina? Que eu fiquei meio transtornada?

'Sim.

'A Kikyou estava lá e entre as idiotices que ela disse, ela falou dos hanyous, que não acreditava que eu estava andando com um, e depois, ela chega na festa e beija o Inuyasha, na forma humana. Irônico, não?

'Totalmente. E agora me diz, por que ele estaria beijando ela, se ela falou aquilo dele?

'Porque ele não viu o rosto dela no clube.

'Ah.

'MENINAS, VOCÊS QUEREM CARONA? - a mãe de kagome grita lá de baixo.

'Vamos?

'Claro.

E saíram em direção ao shopping, onde achariam um salão para Kagome fazer uma consideravel mudança.

Continua..

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

**Tenho total certeza que vocês pensaram até que eu desisti da fic, mas não, apenas tive contratempos e principalmente preguiça excessiva, faz duas semanas que escrevo esse cap, ajeitando coisas que não estavam do meu agrado, e pensando no que eu poderia colocar principalmente. E para não atrasar mais ainda resolvi postar ele pela "metade", a real mudança dela será no próximo.**

**E outra coisa, as respostas das reviews no próximo capítulo, mil perdões e agradeço demais a todas elas, são as que me ajudam a não desistir da fic! E também se houverem erros de português me desculpem, é porquê não pude revisar direito.**

**Obrigada: mk-chan160, nathbella, nadeshico, carol, jup-chan, luiasha, nila-chan, paulinha-chan, jaque-chan, srakouga(**guriaaaaa tu praticamente estragou minha surpresa que to planejando desde o começo :P huahauha)**, Deusa do Anime, Mila Himura, If-Sango e Samy Higurashi.**

**beijão, até o próximo!**


	14. Depois de tudo

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**DEPOIS DE TUDO...**

Chegando lá, só avistaram alguns dos mais famosos salões, cheios de gente, e principalmente, caros. Não era bem o que queriam, então, foram até o fim de um corredor e entraram em um que era simples, mas muito bonito e com pouquíssima gente.

'Boa tarde, em que posso ajudá-las? - uma mulher saiu de trás de um balcão, e falou com simpatia.

'Bom, a Kagome aqui quer mudar, cortar o cabelo, fazer escova, chapinha, ajeitar a sobrancelha, uma maquiagem também. Essas coisas, tratamento geral - disse Sango animada.

'Humm entendo, pois bem, Kagome, pode passar - e apontou para uma salinha ao lado onde iria lavar os cabelos.

'Vamos lá.

Algum tempo depois, mas em Tóquio:

Inuyasha estava sentado no sofá da sala, pensativo, e passava uma novela na TV.

'E aí cara, deu pra ver novelinhas agora? - Miroku chega e se atira ao lado dele.

'Ahn?

'Alou! Novela... TV...

'Ah... nem vi o que estava passando. Só não queria ficar muito no silêncio. Não gosto.

'Você tá pensando nela, não está?

'Não se meta.

'Eu só estou querendo ajudar, Inuyasha. E você sabe que precisa conversar com alguém, eu to vendo tudo que você tá passando, e sou seu melhor amigo, ou não?

Inuyasha o olhou de canto de olho, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, antes de se ajeitar no sofá, para olhar o amigo.

'Ok, vou te dizer um pouco do que estou pensando.

'Sou todo ouvidos.

'Eu a amo. Mesmo não querendo admitir, eu a amo, mas eu sei que ela não sente nada por mim, sei que ela me ama sim, mas como um irmão... eu não sei mais o que fazer, Miroku.

'Me diz uma coisa, você já conversou com ela? Já falou o que sente...? Não né, então faça-me um favor e vá até aquela sala que vocês dois estudaram e veja um papelzinho com uma poesia lá.

'Do que você tá falando?

'Vai.

Os dois se levantaram do sofá e entraram na sala, a mesa de vidro ainda estava coberta por alguns papéis. O hanyou foi até o centro e pegou uma folha de caderno com algumas linhas, em caneta preta. Começou a ler e reconheceu a letra, como sendo de Kagome. Há quanto tempo aquela poesia estava ali? Não sabia, só o que sabia era que era uma linda obra.

'Será que ela fez isso... pra mim?

'É o que eu acho, eu e Sango a encontramos depois que vocês tiveram aquela aula de química. Tá na cara que ela gosta de você...

'Por que ela foi embora, assim, de repente? - guardou a poesia no bolso.

'Por... ah, não sei.

'Miroku, Miroku... eu sei que você sabe, vamos, fale logo - pegou o amigo pelo colarinho, mais brincando do que falando sério, não iria machucá-lo.

'Não me faça falar, por favor, e... - nesse momento o celular no bolso de Miroku começa a tocar, uma música romântica.

Inuyasha olhou para o bolso dele e voltou a olhá-lo.

'Devo entender que esse toque extremamente horrível deve ser o da Sango, certo?

'Não é horrível! - e foi pegar o celular mas Inuyasha foi mais rápido.

'ALÔ! Sango! Cadê a Kagome?

Sango, no outro lado da linha afastou o celular do rosto.

'Ei, calma aí ô estressadinho. Passa pro Miroku.

'Por que vocês saíram antes?

'Inuyasha, só o que posso te dizer é que você terá uma surpresa, agora, passa pro Miroku, POR FAVOR.

E foi o que fez, ainda a contragosto.

'Oi Sangozinha, esse idiota pegou o celular da minha mão.

Sango ouviu um rosnado no outro lado da linha.

'Nossa. Miroku, escuta, vamosa chegar aí hoje às 11 horas da noite, então, estejam lá, os DOIS. Ok?

'Claro! To morrendo de saudades!

'Eu também. Te amo.

'Te amo.

E desligaram.

'Ô melosidade vocês dois, hein? - Kagome falava, ainda na cadeira da cabelereira, mas estava sendo maquiada.

Sango apenas riu.

'Prontinho! - a maquiadora falava enquanto se afastava da cadeira onde Kagome estava. Sango foi até ela e sorriu.

'Você tá simplesmente... linda!

Kagome não falou nada, apenas se virou para o espelhou e ficou para uns segundos, se lembrando de como era. E agora olhando para uma outra pessoa, linda, com cabelos lisos, olhos com algo que nunca tinha tentando colocar, lápis preto e sombra...

---

'Inuyasha! São dez e meia! temos que buscá-las na rodoviária!

'Eu sei Miroku, to indo.

Desceram e foram até o ponto de ônibus, chegaram no lugar desejado quinze minutos antes da chegada do ônibus. Inuyasha estava nervoso, estalava os dedos como nunca, queria muito falar com Kagome, pedir desculpas, abraçá-la...

-----------------------

Kagome e Sango já avistavam as luzes chamativas da rodivária, haviam se despedido há algumas horas dos familiares, e estavam voltando, o estômago de Kagome parecia ter borboletas. Enfim, chegaram, o ônibus parou com aquele barulho típico.

'Kagome, vamos, levante. - a garota estava estática na poltrona.

'Eu... to com medo.

'Medo de que, menina? O garoto que você mais ama está lá em baixo quase tendo um acesso de tanto nervosismo e você está com medo?

'É que, eu não sei o que ele vai achar e...

'Kagome! Deixa disso, você é super corajosa, agora levante, pegue sua mochila e desça.

'Tá, mas você vai na frente.

'Tudo bem.

E lá foram elas, em direção a saída do ônibus, em passos lentos, devido ao número de pessoas que estavam lá. Sango foi a primeira a sair, e Kagome, resolveu ficar mais pra trás, para reunir coragem.

Sango e Miroku se abraçaram e se beijaram, esquecendo do mundo.

Inuyasha quando viu que todos já haviam saído, chegou a pensar que ela havia ficado em sua cidade natal, quando fechou os olhos um pouco mais demoradamente e abriu novamente, viu um par de pernas, usando calça jeans e all star preto, descendo, sabia que era ela. Olhou para cima. E só o que conseguiu fazer foi abrir a boca...

Chegou mais perto dela, os dois se olharam profundamente, sem nem ao menos dizer uma palavra, se abraçaram.

'Hei, vocês dois aí, vamos embora! - Miroku fala para eles, e parou quando viu Kagome - Uau... com licença - puxou Inuyasha do abraço e ficou de frente para amiga - Não ganho abraço também?

Kagome olhou desconfiada mas abraçou-o, e um segundo depois, sentiu a mão dele deslizar até uma parte... imprópria. E só o que fez foi dar uma risada de "você não aprende mesmo" e dar um "tapinha" no rosto.

'Seu pervertido, sua namorada está na sua frente. Mas sabem de uma coisa? Essa é a prova de que eu consegui mudar.

'Mudar? você tá um avião! - Inuyasha praticamente rosnou(novamente, pela segunda vez, no mesmo dia) para ele ao ouvir esse comentário.

'Miroku, Miroku... essa vou deixar passar, ela está linda, mas, se fizer isso de novo.. EU TE MATO.

'Calma Sangozinha, eu nunca mais faço isso, prometo. Ahn, vamos ao cinema?

'Vamos à meia noite(existe seção a essa hora:P)? - perguntou Sango.

:P)? - perguntou Sango.

'Pode ser... - disse Inuyasha - enquanto isso, vamos lá pra casa, aí depois do filme vocês vão dormir lá, pode ser?

'Por mim tudo bem, o que você acha, Kagome?

'Tudo bem pra mim também - deu um sorriso tímido.

Ela apenas fitava o chão... estava muito nervosa, não conseguia nem ao menos olhar nos olhos de quem tanto amava, e era o que mais queria fazer.

Foram caminhando até em casa, Sango e Miroku a frente, e Inuyasha e Kagome mais atrás, ela corregava sua mochila, - estavam sem malas por terem passado apenas poucos dias - e ainda olhava apenas para o chão. Inuyasha queria encará-la nos olhos, mas não tinha jeito da garota levantar a cabeça.

'O que houve? Por que está me evitando? - perguntou em voz baixa.

Kagome virou apenas um pouco a cabeça para ele.

'Impressão sua.

'Eu não sou bobo Kagome, eu estou vendo.

'Não estou evitando você, só estou... não sei, cansada, um pouco envergonhada.

'Envergonhada? Mas por quê?

'Porque fiz todo aquele "barraco" quando te vi beijando outra...

'Nós temos que esclarecer isso...

Ia seguir falando, mas viu que haviam chegado no apartamento.

'Vamos subir, deixar as coisas das garotas e ir pra lá logo.

'Tudo bem.

Subiram os 4 pelo elevador, Kagome de olhos fechados, como era de costume. Deixaram as coisas lá e já iam saíndo de casa.

'Miroku, Sango, vão indo na frente, eu quero conversar com a Kagome, só cinco minutos.

O coração da garota deu um salto quando ele falou isso.

'Tudo bem - disseram os dois, e entraram em um dos elavadores.

'Inuyasha, não podemos deixar isso pra depois?

'Não, Kagome.

Kagome estava muito nervosa, em um ato talvez "impensável", entrou no segundo elavador, sendo seguida por ele.

'Por que você tá fugindo de mim? - as portas se fecharam, ele apertou no botão do "térreo".

'Não estou fugindo de você, apenas... estou cansada hoje.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e se encostou no espelho de dentro do cubículo. Quando estavam passando do quinto andar, houve um solavanco. Kagome se arrepiou dos pés a cabeça, tentou se segurar onde pôde, seu coração começou a bater desesperadamente. E o elevador parou.

'Ai... meu... Deus.

'Kagome, calma, isso é normal, vou ligar lá pro porteiro e avisar o que aconteceu.

Ele fez o que havia dito.

'Bom, a boa notícia é que já estão trazendo alguém pra arrumar, a má notícia é que vai demorar um pouquinho.

'Não... - Kagome agora estava com uma aparência nada boa.

'Kagome, seu... coração, eu posso escutá-lo daqui!

Ela se sentou no chão, encostando a cabeça na parede gelada de metal.

'O que está acontecendo? Você está branca também! - disse isso se sentando ao lado dela e tentando olhá-la nos olhos.

'Não é nada...

'Kagome, você tem algum problema?

'Não eu...

'Por favor, não é hora para mentiras.

'Minha pressão está baixa - disse quase sussurrando, - eu, eu não gosto de lugares fechados.

'Não gosta ou tem medo?

'As duas coisas.

'Você tem claustrofobia, Kagome! E todo esse tempo tem vindo aqui, e subido e descido por este elevador! Por que nunca me disse nada?

'Eu não sei... - disse respirando mais rápido.

'Vem cá - ele se encostou no canto do elevador, e a colocou entre as pernas(sem malícias...), a abraçando, e então, fazendo cafuné em sua cabeça. - Apenas, tente relaxar, eu já tive isso também, sei como é.

'Já teve?

'Já, eu tinha 8 anos, mas aí passou quando eu tinha uns 11. Por favor, tente se acalmar, seu coração ainda está acelerado - e pôs a mão no peito dela, sentindo o pulsar do órgão, ainda rápido.

Kagome pegou a mão dele e entrelaçou-a com a sua. encostando a cabeça no peito do garoto que tanto amava, podendo sentir seu perfume, sua pele.

'Estou tentando... ainda bem que você está comigo.

'Sempre vou estar aqui, Kagome. Sempre - e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, Inuyasha começou a cantar, no ouvido dela, uma música, quase sussurrando.

"_What day is it and in what month_

_(Que dia é hoje e de que mês?)_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_(O relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo)_

_I can't keep up_

_(Eu não posso prosseguir)_

_And I can't back down_

_(E eu não posso desistir)_

_I've been losing so much time_

_(Tenho perdido tempo demais)"_

'Que música é essa? - perguntou Kagome, se ajeitando para que continuasse com a cabeça encostada nele, mas que pudesse olhá-lo, enfim, nos olhos.

'You and me, Lifehouse. Preste atenção na letra.

_"...I've been losing so much time_

_(Tenho perdido tempo demais)  
Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_(Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas)_

_With nothing to do_

_(Com nada para fazer)_

_Nothing to lose_

_(Nada para perder)_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_(E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas)_

_And I don't know why_

_(E eu não sei por quê)_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_(Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)"_

Inuyasha parou por um momento, e continuou a olhá-la, mais intensamente, e retirou uma mecha que estava no rosto dela.

_"All of the things that I want to say_

_(Todas as coisas que quero dizer)_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_(Não estão saindo direito)_

_I'm tripping inwards_

_(Viajando em mim mesmo)_

_You got my head spinning_

_(Você deixou minha mente girando)_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_(Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui)_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_(Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas)_

_With nothing to do_

_(Com nada para fazer)_

_Nothing to prove_

_(Nada para provar)_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_(E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas)_

_And I don't know why_

_(E eu não sei por que)_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_(Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)"_

Lágrimas começavam a sair dos olhos de Kagome. Seu nervosismo por estar em um lugar fechado havia passado, mas seu coração agora estava acelerado pela aproximação dos dois.

_"There's something about you now_

_(Existe algo sobre você agora)_

_I can't quite figure out_

_(Que não consigo compreender completamente)_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_(Tudo o que ela faz é bonito)_

_Everything she does is right_

_(Tudo o que ela faz é certo)"_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_(Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas)_

_With nothing to do_

_(Com nada para fazer)_

_Nothing to lose_

_(Nada para perder)_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_(E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas)_

_And I don't know why_

_(E eu não sei por que)_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_(Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_(Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas)_

_With nothing to do_

_(Com nada para fazer)_

_Nothing to prove_

_(Nada para provar)_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_(E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas)_

_And I don't know why_

_(E eu não sei por que)_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_(Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)_

_What day is it_

_(Que dia é)_

_And in what month_

_(e em que mês)_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_(Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo!)"_

Ele parou, e só o que fez foi limpar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair do rosto de Kagome e falar poucas palavras.

'Essa música descreve o que quero te dizer - retirou do bolso a poesia que havia encontrado em cima da mesa. - Kagome, essa poesia, ela... é pra mim?

Ela olhou aquele papel, que parecia que tinha escrevido há anos. fez sinal de positivo com a cabeça.

'Eu te amo desde o começo, Kagome.

'E eu vou te amar até o fim.

Ambos levantaram, se abraçaram, com amor, carinho.

'Você está linda...

'Se estou assim, foi pensando em você.

Falavam isso ainda se abraçando.

'Você não precisava ter feito toda essa mudança por mim, eu te amo como você é por dentro.

'Mas fiquei com raiva da Kikyou.

'De quem?

'Daquela garota que te beijou naquela festa. O nome dela é Kikyou, ela me odeia... e era ela com quem eu falava na piscina aquele dia, ela que fala mal de hanyous...

'Esqueça ela agora, o que importa é que agora sabemos o que sentimos.

Afrouxaram um pouco o abraço, e se olharam, apaixonadamente, e se beijaram, no silêncio daquele elavador, no lugar mais inusitado que poderiam pensar, um beijo com lábios, línguas e amor se misturando por completo. inuyasha passou a mão pela cintura de Kagome, e esta, pela nuca dele. Se olharam um pouco, depois de alguns segundos, recomeçaram o beijo, desta vez com mais carinho, tentando encontrar em cada canto mais desejo. Inuyasha a levantou, e assim, continuaram o beijo... até que o elevador começou a se deslocar. Os dois sorriam agora, como nunca.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

Meo... acreditam que o disquete em que estava salva toda fic resolveu dar pau? Não abria de jeito nenhum a parte que estava esse cap, tive que reescrevê-lo!

Bom, espero realmente que voccês tenham gostado, mesmo que eu tenha achado meio ruinzinho... mas, aí é com vocês! Agradeço muito a todas as reviews!

E bom, acho que o próximo capítulo será o último(nada certo...)!

Ah, e se tiver algum erro, não reparem que é porque eu não revisei...

RESPOSTAS:

**Luiasha:** MIGOOOO, Mas então, sabe que não sei se dá pra se livrar dos óculos? Acho que o negócio é adaptar-se mesmo né! rsrs

**Nathbella**: Ô minina, fui malvada mas aqui está a continuação:P Bá nem me fale em inveja da Kagome, to doida pra tirar o meu tb!

**Nila-Chan**: OIeeee, mas entãoo minina, muita coincidencia mesmo, né? ou melhor dizendo, destino rsrsrs, ixi, Inu ficou um tempim sem fala msm, só faltou a baba! "cherri-chan".

**Polly**: Ow, nova leitora, legal, que bom que você está gostando, fico realmente muito feliz! E a mudança da Kagome está aí, gostou?

**Mk-chan160: **vc e a torcida do flamengo queriam essa transformação, não? E definitivamente, ele só faltou babar rsrs

**Jupchan: **GURIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA tudo bem? hauhauha Estraguei sua moral? ( poxa... mas compensei né? hauhauha sim sim, e bla bla bla pa tu tb hahuahauha t+

**Linoca: **Oi guria! faz mó tempão que não falamos direito, né? hehe ow pecadu, agora seu nome apareceu! rsrs que bom que tá gostando ;)

**Mary: **Na verdade... eu ESTOU passando pela experiência de usar óculos e aparelho, masss fazer o que né, o aparelho tá na fase final agora! graçassss. Humm sabe, não são só as pattys que falam "look"... as vzs eu falo tb, mas não é sempre, e acvredite, sou a pessoa mais contra pattys fúteis que existe:P Humm gostei da idéia do fliperama, talvez eu coloque também! Que bom que você tá gostando! t+

**Deusa do anime: **Mininaaa gostou que deixei em sua homenagem, né? Eu sabia ;) Ow,( quero que vc leia o resto do cap 13, e este tb! Te adoro fia!

**SraKouga: **Ó a cena do elevador aí, hehe... gostou? E aí, como foi o trabalho? rsrs t+

**IF-Sango: **Ahh eu amei a sua fic! Já te disse, né:P E se nad apelas dicas! Continue acompanhando minah humilde fic rsrs

**CyberTamis: **Ah valeu! Fico muito grata por vc estar gostando!

**-Nay-Higurashi-: **Bom, demorei um pouquinho mas eu ACHO que valeu a pena, né? Que bom que está gostando!

**Jaque-Chan: **Ah nem me fale, tb to doida pra tirar o aparelho! ( Que bom que tá gostando da fic!

**Asley-inu: **Ow, obrigada pelo elogio! adorei!

**Samy Higurashi: **Nosss, que coisa... o minino pediu mesmo? e aí? Bom, eu teria que usar os meus todo dia, mas uso so na aula e em casa ;P Queria colocar lente,s mas por enquanto nao da.. Que bom que tá gostando!

Gente, sem previsão pro prox cap! Mas eu volto! ;)

Beijão


	15. E no fim

Cap em homenagem a minha amiga anielly karise ;)

-  
Saíram do elevador de mãos dadas, ambos se sentindo completos, Miroku e Sango haviam deixado um recado com o porteiro que iriam direto para o cinema de sempre, e lá foram eles, sem vontade de ver e falar com ninguém, só o que queriam era ficar juntos, pelo máximo de tempo possível, mas seguiram calmamente e apaixonadamente em direção ao cinema. 'Você está feliz?  
'Feliz, Inuyasha? Eu nunca estive tão alegre em toda minha vida!  
'Acho que está acontecendo o mesmo comigo.  
O resto do caminho foi percorrido em silêncio, mas um silêncio romântico, único para os dois... quase não perceberam que quase haviam passado do cinema, e entraram, compraram os ingressos e acharam Miroku e Sango dentro da sala escura, o filme já havia começado.  
'Sango, olha quemfinalmente se acertou - disse Miroku, apontando para o casla que acabara de entrar.  
Inuyasha e Kagome se sentaram, e Miroku e Sango apenas sorriram. Agora sim, nada poderia melhorar aquele dia.

Algum tempo depois...

'Inuyasha, vamos chegar atrasados!  
'Miroku, você também! Rápido!

Kagome e Sango estavam esperando os garotos descerem as escadas. Eles estavam na casa de kagome, foram passar os últimos dias de férias lá, e naquele momento estavam indo para uma festa, onde - pelo que ficaram sabendo - iria lotar, era aquele tipo de festa que acontecia "uma vez na vida e outra na morte", na cidade de Kagome.

'Depois somos nós que demoramos... parecem que estão se arrumando para um casamento! Meu Deus! - Sango reclamava enquanto sentava-se no sofá.  
'Bom, Sangozinha, se você quiser... é só eu comprar as alianças. - Miroku aparecia ao pé da escada, e Inuyasha logo atrás.  
'Engraçadinho. Agora, vamos logo.

A festa estava acontecendo em um ginásio, que, mesmo cedo, já estava apinhado de gente, algumas dançando, outras conversando. E no minuto que o quarteto atravessou as portas, todos que estavam perto olharam, principalmente para Kagome... alguns olhares perplexos, outros invejosos, outros olhares de cobiça. E com esse último, Inuyasha passou o braço pelos ombros da garota, deixando claro que ela estava com ele. Perto dali.  
'Ah! Não acredito! O que aqueles dois estão fazendo aqui? - Kikyou falava com uma de suas "amigas" - Ah, acho que chegou o dia deles me pagarem, se quer saber.  
'O que você pretende fazer?  
'Não tenho certeza, mas eu to com muita raiva dessa garota desse hanyou.  
Cerca de uma hora depois que eles chegaram lá, que já estavam sentados e tinham até dançado, Kikyou apareceu na frente deles, para desprazer geral, segurando um copo com coquetel.  
'O que diabos você quer aqui, garota? - Kagome perguntava, já começando a ficar com raiva.  
'Isso, sua idiota - e jogou todo conteúdo do copo em Kagome.  
Numa fração de segundo, todo mundo olhou para Kikyou e kagome já iam formando uma espécie de "roda" em volta das duas, talvez pensando que algum tipo de briga iria surgir.  
'Você é realmente patética, sabia? - Kagome estava com muita raiva, mas ainda mais que raiva, com pena daquela garota fútil e já meio bêbada 'Quem falando, e acha que porque está namorando um hanyou, que vai virar muito especial. hanyous são sujos! Sua imbecil.  
Inuyasha se sentiu realmente ofendido com aquilo, mas deixou que Kagome resolvesse a situação, afinal, era justamente aquilo que ela estava querendo, há meses.  
'Imbecil? Eu? Primeiro, você sabia que discriminação é crime? Segundo, quando ele estava na forma humana você bem que estava dando em cima dele, exercendo seu papel de - desculpe, mas não posso te definir com outra palavra - vadia.  
'Vadia? Vadia? Quem você pensa que é pra falar isso? 'Eu? Kikyou, acredite, eu não falaria isso se não soubesse quem você realmente é.  
'Ora sua.  
'Quer saber como eu sei que você é uma vadia que só pensa em sí mesmo e que tem no lugar de amizades, capangas?  
As amigas de Kikyou abriram a boca para retrucar, mas pelo jeito estavam querendo saber aonde aquilo iria dar.  
Sem esperar resposta de Kikyou, ela prosseguiu:  
'Sabe Kikyou, uma vez, na 7º série, depois de saber que você só foi minha amiga por puro interesse, já que não sabia nem calcular 5 x 5, eu sabia que você, um dia, iria se dar muito mal por ser tão mesquinha! E porquê eu sabia? Como eu sabia? Depois de te ver dando um tremendo amasso no namorado da sua tão querida e melhor amiga Ayame!  
Naquele minuto, todo salão parecia não respirar, apenas Ayame, que abriu a boca, espantada, e olhou, de Kikyou - que estava pasma - para seu namorado.  
'Sua mentirosa, ridícula!  
'Não kikyou, eu não sou tão baixa quanto você, se eu testou falando, é porque são fatos. - Se virou para Ayame - Sinto muito falar isso assim, mas acontece que já estava na hora de você saber tudo. E agora, se me dão linceça, eu vou em casa trocar de roupa e quem sabe, assistir um filme com meus AMIGOS, já que aqui não tem mais nada para se ver e fazer.

E assim foi, os dois casais saíram do lugar muito satisfeitos, mesmo que tivessem perdido uma noite de sábado, sabiam qeu aquela sensação de revelar apenas um dos podres de Kikyou era uma sensação maravilhosa e única. E agora sim, eles estavam inteiramente felizes e satisfeitos com eles mesmos.

Depois de meses... eu votlei pra trazer o último capítulo, sinceramente eu não achei ele muito bom, mas... foi o melhor que consegui fazer.  
Espero que gostem, de qualquer forma.  
E obrigada por todas as reviews que vocês me mandaram. Obrigada MESMO, elas forma muito importantes para eu continuar a fic, e mais uma vez, desculpem pela demora. 


End file.
